Ton sang et le mien (Tome 1)
by Divinity-HPF
Summary: Comment faire équipe avec une personne aussi énigmatique que pragmatique ? Et surtout, comment garder la tête froide lorsqu'une enquête des plus importantes se mêle à des règlements de comptes et autres affaires privées ? Enquêtes, meurtres et rebondissements en tout genre seront au rendez-vous, rien que pour vous ! Alors n'hésitez pas et venez jeter un œil par ici !
1. Prologue

**Note de L'Auteur****:** C'est un **Dramione** peu classique que je vous propose de découvrir. Ouvrez bien les yeux, quelques indices concernant l'intrigue principale se baladent un peu partout ! J'espère avoir quelques retours concernant cette histoire, d'ici-là, je me permets de vous poster les 4 premiers chapitres (le Tome 1 étant déjà terminé). Bonne lecture à tous !  


**_OoO Prologue OoO_**

L'index pointé vers son reflet, une jeune femme aux cheveux miels ne cessait d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus calmement possible. Malheureusement, les termes "calme" et "Hermione" ne faisaient pas bon ménage, surtout pas un jour comme celui-ci. Du bout du doigt, elle effleura l'image que lui renvoyait son psyché : un regard caramel déterminé aux lueurs ambrées. Des joues rosies parsemées ci et là de quelques tâches de rousseurs qui, inévitablement, lui donnaient un petit air mutin. Puis un nez légèrement retroussé qu'elle levait fièrement lorsqu'elle avait raison -pour ainsi dire quasi tout le temps-.

- "Allez... Souris un peu ! T'as l'air constipée là !" Se gronda-t-elle en tapant du talon sur le parquet.

Il était inutile de préciser que malgré ses efforts, elle conservait cette expression de petite fille modèle stressée par la rentrée des classes, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Dix-neuf ans et incapable de mettre au placard cette insoutenable angoisse qui lui dévorait l'estomac depuis maintenant deux jours car, oui, lorsque l'on s'appelle Hermione Granger, on a des crampes au ventre deux jours, voir même une semaine, avant chaque rendez-vous important.

Résignée, elle fit volte-face, rajusta son chemisier blanc et son pantalon beige tant bien que mal puis, après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir pour vérifier que ses boucles indomptables étaient à peu prêt coiffées, se dirigea vers la cheminée, une poignée de poudre de Cheminette fermement pressée dans sa main tremblante.

- "Manoir Potter !" Dit-elle d'une voix claire et autoritaire.

Instantanément, son corps fut consumé par des flammes vertes et elle disparut dans un crépitement sonore.

**OOO OOO OOO**

- "Hermione !" Cria une tornade rousse en se jetant sur elle pour la saluer.

Titubant, la nouvelle arrivante serra tendrement son amie dans ses bras. Ginny Weasley Potter alias _Boulet de canon_ comme l'appelaient ses camarades des _Harpies de Holyhead_. En effet, lorsqu'Hermione était revenue d'Australie, elle dut faire face à une petite rouquine aussi excitée qu'intenable car -et c'était compréhensible-, Harry l'avait non seulement demandée en fiançailles mais en plus de ça, elle avait décroché un poste de _Poursuiveuse_ chez la célèbre équipe qu'adulait Dumbledore.

- "Je vais bien, je vais bien..." Marmonna la brune, quelque peu étouffée par cette étreinte.

- "Alors ? C'est le grand jour, comment tu te sens ? Prête à faire face ?" S'enquit Ginny qui, une fois sa joie amplement exprimée, la libéra.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione grimaça, boudeuse. Elle se craqua les phalanges et baissa la tête, voilant son visage d'ange derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

- "Je sais pas s'ils voudront de moi..."

- "Ah non, ça suffit ! Harry a réussi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas !" Coupa la jolie rousse, les poings sur les hanches dans une imitation parfaite de Molly Weasley.

- "Mais, Harry il a... Il a fait tellement de choses. Il a fait ses preuves bien avant de se présenter au concours d'Aurors ! Il a même été choisi sans passer tous les tests !" Objecta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Et toi, alors ? Tu faisais du tricot pendant qu'il courait après les Horcruxes ? Tu faisais bronzette pendant la Bataille ? Réveille-toi, Hermione ! T'as ta place dans cette brigade autant qu'Harry, compris ?" Répliqua Ginny, décidée à lui faire entendre raison.

La lionne se contenta d'un imperceptible sourire en coin, signe qu'elle était gênée par les propos de sa confidente. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la flatte et encore moins qu'on chante ses louanges mais, c'était vrai, elle avait accompli bien des choses durant son adolescence, alors pourquoi Diable ne pourrait-elle pas réaliser son rêve ?

- "Arrête de te rabaisser, c'est pas ton genre, je le sais. Tu vas ouvrir deux-trois boutons de ton chemisier et hop, c'est dans la poche !" Plaisanta la rouquine.

Hermione expira, faussement exaspérée, et contourna son interlocutrice, balayant de ses yeux noisettes le grand salon du Square Grimmaurd.

Les fauteuils en cuir rembourrés, la table basse sur laquelle ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner un nombre incalculable de fois, le tapis préféré de Sirius, la grande armoire où ils rangeaient la vaisselle... Tout était parfaitement à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la Guerre les avait épargnés. Comme si Patmol était encore parmi eux.

Harry et Ginny vivaient ici depuis maintenant un an et avaient gardé avec eux Kreattur. Ce dernier avait insisté pour les servir car, d'après lui, c'est ce que aurait souhaité son maître Regulus Black.

- "Où est Harry ?" Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

- "Ah, il est parti, il a pas pu t'attendre, excuse-le. Une affaire _urgente_ à régler avec Kingsley. D'ailleurs, je t'aurais bien accompagnée, mais je dois me rendre à mon entraînement. On dîne ensemble ce soir ? Ron se pointe vers dix-neuf heures. Georges, lui, a _mieux à faire_ apparemment, donc on sera que quatre." Annonça Ginny qui d'un coup de baguette fit voleter ses affaires jusqu'à elle.

La brunette acquiesça du chef et salua brièvement son amie avant qu'elle ne transplane. Lentement, elle s'approcha du sofa carmin, se laissa tomber dessus et ferma les yeux, ses traits totalement détendus.

C'était reposant de se trouver ici, entre ces murs de pierre, dans ce manoir qu'elle chérissait tant et qui, à chaque fois, lui rappelait d'agréables souvenirs. Elle aimait rendre visite au jeune couple, c'était là un moyen de se ressourcer, de renouer avec le passé, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Doucement, elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les enlaçant de ses bras, puis inspira profondément : être dans la demeure de l'Ordre la mettait en confiance, l'enveloppait d'un nuage de coton doux et rassurant et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui : de réconfort.

Hermione aimait dresser des bilans, des listes qu'elle s'amusait à remplir, retraçant le parcours d'Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny et tant d'autres. Cela lui remontait le moral de savoir que son meilleur ami était devenu Auror, que la rêveuse qu'était la Serdaigle était devenue rédactrice du Chicaneur, que le pourfendeur de Nagini était professeur de Botanique, que la cadette des Weasley était une championne de Quidditch...

Et, parmi tous, se trouvait Ron, Ronald Bilius Weasley, celui qui, l'espace d'un instant durant la Bataille finale, l'avait fait rêver. "_Ce moment d'égarement_" comme le surnommait Hermione, était loin derrière eux et, à présent, le rouquin s'occupait de l'entreprise fructueuse des jumeaux, épaulant Georges qui, malgré la bonne volonté qu'y mettaient les siens, avait toujours du mal à admettre la mort de Fred.

Bien sûr, sa relation avec Ron était un peu ambigüe ce qui, au passage, amusait beaucoup Ginny. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de les charrier, allant même jusqu'à comploter avec sa mère -et c'était peu dire puisque la lionne avait peur qu'elles n'en viennent à dresser un autel en leur honneur pour prier Merlin-. Heureusement, Harry était là pour temporiser les choses et pour contenir sa fiancée un peu trop _explosive_.

Apaisée, la Gryffondor jeta un œil à l'horloge ancestrale : dix-heures tapantes, il était temps pour elle de se rendre au _Département des Aurors_. Après s'être étirée comme un chat, elle se leva, prête à affronter cette journée et qui plus est avec le sourire. Le Square Grimmaurd lui avait redonnait la hargne qu'on lui connaissait et c'est aussi radieuse qu'un rayon de soleil qu'elle décrocherait ce poste tant convoité.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Le hall principal était bondé, chose tout à fait normal un lundi matin et, étrangement, cela n'affola pas Hermione plus que cela. D'un pas rapide, elle bouscula quelques sorciers et, qui sait, futurs-collègues, ses talons martelant les dalles dans un "_Clac-clac_" régulier.

- "Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger. Je viens rencontrer le Ministre Kinglsley, j'ai rendez-vous au _Département des Aurors_." Se présenta-t-elle à l'hôtesse qui tenait le comptoir.

La dame la gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et lui tendit discrètement un bout de parchemin et une plume.

- "Je peux avoir votre autographe Miss, s'il vous plait ?" Couina-t-elle, les mains jointes sous son menton.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait ça. La célébrité n'était pas sa tasse de thé cependant, il fallait le reconnaître, c'était plaisant de se sentir respectée de la sorte. _"Hermione Granger, héroïne de Guerre"_ ça sonnait plutôt bien.

Elle s'exécuta, ravie d'accéder à cette requête puis rendit le tout à la secrétaire qui, comblée, éventa l'encre en soufflant dessus.

- "Merci, merci beaucoup, Miss ! Tenez, c'est votre passe pour la journée, bonne chance !" Reprit-elle, aussi excitée qu'une puce.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et rejoignit rapidement l'ascenseur menant au dix-huitième étage. De temps en temps, elle croisait quelques employés qui la saluaient chaleureusement, fiers de rencontrer la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard. Si au début elle trouvait ça amusant, plus ça allait et plus elle fatiguait de voir défiler ces inconnus. Merlin merci, elle arriva très vite à bon port.

Le long couloir était désert, au plus grand dam de la rouge et or qui espérait voir Harry avant son entretien. Dire qu'elle comptait sur lui pour avoir quelques conseils ! Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique, surtout pas... Ce serait une catastrophe si jamais ses nerfs lâchaient.

Reprenant contenance, elle rejeta sa longue chevelure par dessus son épaule et s'engagea dans l'allée du _Département des Aurors_. Le nez en l'air, elle cherchait le bureau numéro quinze qui, selon elle, ne devait pas être bien loin mais c'était sans compter sur le côté farfelu du Ministère de la Magie car, évidemment, les salles étaient numérotées au hasard. De ce fait, la porte indiquant le nombre treize avoisinait celle portant le nombre vingt-cinq.

- "Bon sang... Ils se croient malins avec leurs méthodes de..."

C'est alors que la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit à la volée. La jeune femme, ronchon comme jamais, se tourna vers la silhouette qui se dressait devant elle. Le mouvement avait beau être rapide, la scène au ralentie donnait tout autre chose. Elle avait bel et bien pivoté sur le côté, ses muscles crispés et les lèvres pincées mais, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux distinguaient la personne, ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus lents jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige complètement.

- "Oh non... C'est pas vrai !" Grogna une voix familière, un peu trop familière au goût de la Gryffondor.

Le temps semblait suspendu, du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait car son cœur avait cessé de battre tandis que le papillonnement de ses paupières s'affolait. Les poings serrés, elle ne savait que faire si ce n'était rester plantée là, face à _cet homme_ qui la toisait de ses prunelles polaires, à la lisière du grisâtres. Son visage aux traits fins et parfaitement dessinés était insondable, voilé d'une expression indéchiffrable qu'elle avait autrefois connue. Des lèvres arquées, étirées en un sourire narquois qu'il réservait -elle le savait- aux abrutis du coin, sans parler de son teint, un teint diaphane sublimant une peau laiteuse et pécheresse.

La brunette avala péniblement sa salive et eut un rictus lorsqu'elle se heurta aux quelques mèches désordonnées qu'il dégagea d'un hochement de tête désabusé. Blonds, presque blancs, des cheveux aux reflets peu naturels et caractéristiques de cette foutue lignée de sang-purs qu'étaient les Malefoy.

- "Tu viens te faire juger pour tes crimes ? Kingsley a enfin réalisé sa connerie en te laissant courir dans la nature ?" Cracha Hermione, impitoyable.

- "Mieux que ça... Je viens te doubler au concours d'Aurors." Rétorqua sèchement Drago en la poussant de son chemin.

L'étonnement laissa vite place au mépris, ce qui était compréhensible lorsque l'on connaissait le passé houleux de ces deux ennemis. L'une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et l'autre à l'échelle de sa réputation, détestable à souhait. La rouge et or, bouillonnante de rage, fit volte-face et le saisit par le poignet.

- "Un fils de Mangemort Auror, t'as pas trouvé plus crédible comme reconversion ? Tu bouffes à tous les râteliers ?" Rugit-elle en resserrant son emprise sur le jeune homme.

- "Parce qu'une sang-de-bourbe Auror, c'est mieux ? Laisse-moi rire, la décadence est en marche !" Renvoya ce dernier sans pour autant se débattre.

Il noya son regard dans le sien, créant un filin de haine et de dégoût entre eux, à l'image de leur relation durant ces huit dernières années. Têtue, Hermione ne cilla pas, son autre main prête à brandir sa baguette et à envoyer valser son rival contre le mur d'en face. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, le gris tempête défiant les ombres noisettes, chacun se remémorant pourquoi il abhorrait l'autre.

- "J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Granger." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- "On efface pas le passé, Malefoy." Affirma-t-elle en tirant plus fort sur son bras.

Violemment, elle lui retroussa la manche et lui tourna la main, révélant un tatouage sombre qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau immaculée. Sans lâcher prise, elle tendit son propre poignet et le colla au sien, la gorge nouée par les assauts cauchemardesques que lui rappelait sa propre marque.

- "On efface pas..." Répéta amèrement Hermione.

Parallèle au poignet et à la _Marque des Ténèbres_ de Drago, la cicatrise de la jeune femme, petit souvenir de Bellatrix, était toujours à vif, rouge comme au premier jour. Les lettres composant le mot "_sang-de-bourbe_" semblaient profondément taillées dans la chair et même si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser, elle voulait à tout prix conserver cette trace de ce jour maudit où elle fut torturée pour son sang, pour ce qu'elle était. Cette balafre était devenue sa force car, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus, elle réalisait le chemin parcouru, les difficultés surmontées et la victoire qui en avait découlé. Oui, Hermione Granger aimait dresser des bilans et tout particulièrement le sien qui, comparé aux autres, n'avait rien à leur envier.

Le Serpentard se dégagea vivement, rompant tout contact visuel. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à cette satanée Miss-je-sais-tout, alors il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, ignorer cette étrange boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre à la vue de leur marque respective et, fidèle à son caractère, faire ce pourquoi il était ici, à savoir : décrocher son brevet d'Auror.

La respiration partiellement hachée, Hermione, le bras toujours tendu, l'examina un instant, se demandant si cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste. Il était anormalement calme et aurait déjà dû lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Machinalement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensive : Pourquoi par Merlin était-il ici ? Harry était-il au courant ? Malefoy était-il sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de la doubler au concours d'Aurors ? Trop de questions et peu de réponses.

Elle ne savait rien de lui, du moins plus rien depuis qu'elle était partie en Australie et même avant ça, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment -hormis le fait qu'il ait servi Voldemort-. Cette piqûre de rappel l'agaça encore plus, faisant remuer en elle une vague de colère. Décidément le Destin était joueur et, cela va sans dire, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait tenir avant d'exploser.

**OOO OOO OOO**

******Note de L'Auteur****: **A vos Reviews ! ;)


	2. Un héritier a trahi sa lignée

_**Notre de L'Auteur**__** :**_ Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

**_OoO Chapitre 1 : Un héritier a trahi sa lignée OoO_**

- "Ça y est, j'ai compris ! Cette fouine vous a lancé un sort de _Confusion_ !" S'écria Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau de Kingsley, la respiration haletante.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que le Ministre essayait de la calmer, de lui faire _accepter_ la situation sans pour autant entrer dans les détails or, erreur fatale puisque quand on avait à faire à Miss Granger, il fallait l'informer de tout pour qu'elle puisse décortiquer les choses à sa façon.

Consterné, il regarda sa disciple faire les cents pas, ses chaussures piétinant le sol tel un Troll des cavernes. La Gryffondor était hors d'elle, excédée de ne pas _comprendre_ ce qui se passait, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir donner son avis. Shacklebolt ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à ses questions et cela rendait leur conversation encore plus agaçante.

Furibonde, elle se massa doucement les tempes, fixant le tapis oriental qu'elle saccageait de ses talons aiguilles. Sa rencontre _fortuite_ de tout à l'heure n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Croiser Drago Malefoy dans les couloirs du Ministère, c'était comme voir Voldemort à une fête foraine : improbable, ridicule et inadmissible. C'était un principe des plus basiques : les traitres, enfoirés et partisans du Mal n'avaient pas leur place dans la société.

Alors pourquoi Diable son supérieur refusait-il de lui dire ce qui se tramait ? Etait-ce un projet secret ? Une mission d'espionnage ? Le Serpentard avait-il un lien quelconque avec une future enquête qui les mettrait sur les traces d'un Mangemort en cavale ? Et puis d'abord, qu'importe tout cela ! Drago était un criminel -du moins selon la lionne- alors il devait moisir dans son manoir de gosse de riche, point à la ligne.

- "Hermione, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer mais à Malefoy, tu comprends ? Il s'est présenté à moi, l'autre jour, et..."

- "Et vous avez gobé le ramassis de foutaises qu'il vous a bavé ! J'y crois pas !" Trancha la rouge et or, scandalisée.

Kingsley soupira, lassé de cet échange stérile et tendit un dossier à son interlocutrice. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils puis, sans un mot, prit les documents et lut l'entête, mais ne saisit pas pour autant le message.

- "Hé bien ? C'est un rapport sur Lucius Malefoy, et alors ?" Lâcha-t-elle, blasée de faire du surplace.

- "Tu le liras ce soir, à tête reposée, d'accord ? On en discutera demain. Je reporte notre entretien, c'est sans appel." Conclut le Ministre en se levant, sa chaise raclant les dalles dans un grincement désagréable.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le mage lui intima le silence, mettant ainsi fin à ce rendez-vous -trop court au goût de la jeune femme-.

Une fois seule, elle jeta le dossier sur la table et serra fermement les poings. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer, loin de là. Un étau compressa sa poitrine, aimantant tout le stress ressenti aujourd'hui, sa haine envers le vert et argent, l'incompréhension et la frustration éprouvée durant cette discussion avec l'Auror... Une matinée lamentable et, comme dirait Ginny, merdique à souhait.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir loupé le coche, de ne pas être à la page, et donc totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Une atroce migraine pointait le bout de son nez, signe qu'elle avait trop trituré ses méninges. Déçue et touchée dans son amour propre, elle s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Ces derniers mois défilaient en boucle, son esprit analysant chaque détail au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé. Rien... Aucune information, aucune allusion à cette mascarade ne lui revenait. Drago Malefoy au concours d'Aurors, la fin du Monde approchait à grands pas.

- "Enflure..." Grommela-t-elle en fermant les yeux, encore plus énervée que tout à l'heure.

Le plus _répugnant_ là dedans c'était qu'elle avait, l'espace d'un instant, ressenti une étrange impression d'être _entière_ dans ce fichu couloir, face à ce foutu Serpentard. Comme si le fait de le revoir l'avait remise à sa place, lui rappelant ses souvenirs d'école et le fait qu'il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, même si l'idée lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, fidèle à son caractère de Gryffondor avertie, elle n'était pas _contente_ de le rencontrer ici, cela dit, ce n'était pas si _gênant_ qu'elle aurait aimé le faire croire. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui vers qui toute sa haine s'était tournée à Poudlard ? Il était, sans doute, dans le top cinq des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus après Voldemort et Bellatrix.

- "Pfff... Il va jamais me foutre la paix, c'est ça ?" Chuchota-t-elle en levant les paupières, affrontant le plafond du bureau en attente d'une réponse divine.

Maintenant qu'Hermione y pensait, Drago avait marqué son existence, avait été aussi exécrable que possible, avait fait de sa scolarité un cauchemar... Satané blondinet au joli minois ! A cette pensée, elle s'asséna mentalement une gifle. De toute façon, c'était connu, les mauvais garçons étaient souvent _gâtés par dame Nature_ pour mieux tromper et manipuler leurs victimes.

Désabusée d'en arriver à méditer sur ce genre de choses dignes des pintades du coin -petit clin d'œil à Lavande-, la lionne passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et se leva en expirant. Son supérieur voulait qu'elle lise ce _torchon_, alors soit. Vivement, elle ouvrit la chemise, sortit les parchemins, puis les dispersa sur la table, aussi méticuleuse que lors de ses révisions.

- "Alors... Voyons voir..." Marmonna-t-elle en se penchant sur les documents.

Au même moment, la porte claqua et un toussotement retentit dans toute la pièce. Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta, foudroyant du regard le nouvel arrivant.

- "Salut..." Risqua Harry, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, sa meilleure amie lui tourna le dos en reniflant, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. D'abord hésitant, il finit par s'avancer non sans lever les yeux au ciel tant le comportement de la brunette l'amusait.

- "Comment s'est passé ton..."

- "Tu le savais ?" Coupa-t-elle en se retournant, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

Le Survivant déglutit, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait lui rappeler les "_principes et fondements de leur amitié_", tout en lui faisant la morale comme s'il était un petit enfant de trois ans. D'ailleurs, elle ferait une mère formidable, enfin, en admettant qu'un homme arrive à la supporter -c'était pas gagné-.

- "Ahem... De quoi tu parles ?" S'étonna-t-il faussement, ses prunelles émeraudes emplies d'excuses informulées.

Hermione soupira, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et, impatiente, tapota le sol de son talon, signalant à son interlocuteur qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot -elle avait atteint son quota de patience pour la journée-.

- "Malefoy ! Il fout quoi ici ? Il se promène au Ministère, il fait du tourisme ? Pire, il prétend passer le concours d'Aurors !" Rugit-elle, les joues en feu.

- "Ok, calme-toi. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi la première fois que je l'ai vu trainer ici..."

- "Ah, parce que non seulement tu savais, mais en plus c'est pas la première fois qu'il se radine ici ?!" S'estomaqua la rouge et or, outrée.

- "Bon sang ! Tu me laisses même pas en placer une !" Répliqua sèchement le jeune homme en tirant une chaise avant de se laisser tomber dessus, fatigué.

C'était toujours la même rengaine avec Hermione. Si elle était dans l'ignorance, c'était une catastrophe. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, ne pas être au courant, ne pas pouvoir _participer_... C'était ainsi depuis leurs aventures car, au fur et à mesure, elle avait pris cette mauvaise habitude de vouloir tout contrôler -défaut qui se matérialisa _vraiment_ qu'après la Guerre-, exposer sa façon de voir les choses, mettre son grain de sel ci et là... Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque, ses conseils étaient précieux et elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui les temps avaient changé, elle devait se plier à certaines règles. Etrangement, respecter le règlement était devenu pour elle une notion assez vague -surtout après avoir enfreint toutes les règles de la célèbre école de sorcellerie- et, par conséquent, elle avait bien du mal à accepter qu'on lui impose quoique ce soit.

- "J'ai réagi comme toi, mais Kingsley m'a dit que c'était à Malefoy de m'en parler et à personne d'autre. J'ai donc attendu que Malefoy se décide même si, je t'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à digérer cette histoire." Reprit l'Elu, ses longues jambes étirées sur le tapis.

La surdouée le toisa quelques secondes, sondant son visage, puis s'assit face à lui et croisa les jambes.

- "Il m'a dit la même chose y a même pas dix minutes. J'en ai rien à cirer des explications de Malefoy, il a pas sa place ici, point. Je vois pas pourquoi on perd du temps à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute." Trancha-t-elle, déterminée à camper ses positions.

Harry la gratifia d'un sourire en coin. Il reconnaissait bien là _son Hermione_, intrépide, rude et prête à tout pour prouver par "a+b" qu'elle avait raison. C'était parfois usant de l'écouter blablater sur un sujet tel que "_la remise en cause de la présence des Hommes dans les milieux habités par des créatures magiques qu'elle jugeait trop fragiles_", allant même jusqu'à assurer que les pauvres animaux ne supporteraient pas la pollution des humains -trop égoïstes à son goût-. Malgré ça, il la trouvait touchante et, même si Ron préférait fuir ces débats à rallonge, il faisait son _devoir d'ami_, lui accordant l'attention qu'elle méritait.

- "Disons que c'est un peu _délicat_, c'est pour ça qu'il veut pas t'en parler lui-même. C'est _compliqué_..." Modéra-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

- "Ah oui ? Arrête... Je vais finir par croire que c'est une pauvre victime, un malheureux lapin abandonné de tous. Le vilain petit Canard !" Ricana la Gryffondor.

- "N'exagérons rien, Hermione. Disons que ça pourrait te surprendre." Rétorqua l'Auror, impassible.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'elle bondit de son siège, les poings sur les hanches. S'en était trop, sa jauge d'indulgence venait d'exploser et, par Merlin, Harry Potter allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il ne crachait pas le morceau.

- "Stop ! Arrête ! Viens-en au fait !" Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire qu'il connaissait par cœur tellement il l'avait entendue durant leurs études.

- "Désolé, tu devras attendre que Malefoy se décide." Refusa-t-il en se levant.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, scotchée. Son meilleur ami venait de la rabrouer, c'était bien la première fois -ou du moins cela arrivait une fois tous les Merlin sait combien-. Tremblante de rage, elle reprit sa lecture, le nez rivé vers les dossiers que lui avait remis Kingsley.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

Evidemment, cette dernière ne répondit pas et, peu intimidé, il s'inclina à son tour sur la table, un sourcil haussé.

- "C'est le rapport qu'ont rendu les Aurors au sujet de Lucius Malefoy ? Kingsley a donc cédé ?" Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

- "Comment ça "_cédé_" ?" S'enquit la belle qui avait bien du mal à contenir sa curiosité.

- "Oh, bah... Tu devrais y trouver ce que tu cherches. Pour ma part, j'ai dû attendre que Malefoy m'en parle mais bon, ça m'étonne pas de toi ! T'as dû faire tourner en bourrique Kingsley, le pauvre..." Plaignit le Survivant en riant.

Renfrognée, Hermione ramassa les parchemins éparpillés et les rangea dans son sac. Le Ministre lui avait dit d'étudier ces données au calme, or elle n'était pas vraiment "calme", pas avec Harry dans ses pattes.

- "Tu diras à Ginny que je serai pas des vôtres ce soir, désolée. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai de la lecture et ça a l'air _passionnant_." Dit-elle, sincèrement navrée de faire faux bond à sa confidente.

- "Pas de soucis, on se voit demain toute manière. Rentre bien." La salua le garçon avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau et une fois dans le couloir, inspira un grand coup, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses nerfs déjà saturés. Sacrée matinée...

**OOO OOO OOO**

Un mug de café fumant posé sur la table, Hermione s'installa sur son canapé fétiche, emmitouflée dans son peignoir bleu-ciel que lui avait offert sa mère. Elle louait cet appartement depuis quelques mois et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir pris son indépendance -même si elle appréciait la compagnie de ses parents-. C'était un petit soixante mètres carrés, douillet, et équipé de diverses technologies moldus, gadgets dont elle raffolait puisque la majorité était des cadeaux offerts par sa famille -une façon comme une autre de s'investir dans son déménagement-. Nostalgique, elle jeta un œil aux cadres photos sur la cheminée, ses petites mains entourant sa tasse.

Les derniers clichés pris en Australie, les retrouvailles avec ses proches, le fait de renouer avec les siens... Des fous rires, des remontrances, des interrogatoires sans fin sur le monde magique... En bref, du bonheur. L'espoir de revoir ses parents, de leur rendre la mémoire et de vivre heureuse à leurs côtés était, durant le règne du Lord, utopique, un rêve envolé en fumée. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner et les oublier car, mine de rien, elle avait continué d'y croire. A présent, le résultat était là : elle s'était battue autant pour eux que pour les principes qu'elle défendait, et avait même meublé son nouveau logis avec l'aide de sa mère, que demander de plus ?

Revigorée et détendue, Hermione esquissa un sourire, se promettant d'appeler sa "_maman chérie_" demain, puis posa les yeux sur la liasse de parchemins qu'elle se devait d'étudier. Bien que désenchantée par la tâche qui lui était attribuée, elle abdiqua et s'empara du rapport.

Le "_tic-tac_" de l'horloge avait beau se faire de plus en plus lourd, la jeune femme poursuivait sa lecture, tantôt le front plissé, revérifiant le paragraphe du dessus ou la page précédente comme pour s'assurer de l'authenticité des faits énumérés, tantôt les traits déformés dans une expression mi-incrédule, mi-horrifiée, un panel d'émotions allant et venant sur son visage blême.

Deux heures du matin déjà et pourtant elle n'en démordait pas. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la dernière lettre relue une bonne vingtaine de fois tant elle louchait sur le contenu du dossier, qu'elle finit par rabattre la chemise sur le tout.

Bizarrement, le balancement régulier de la pendule se fit plus assommant et, lentement, elle saisit son mug vide pour distraitement le porter à sa bouche. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il n'y avait plus de café, se contentant de happer inconsciemment l'air, ses lèvres étroitement collées à la porcelaine.

Petit à petit, l'épais brouillard qui embuait son esprit s'estompa et elle put reconsidérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le fait que Lucius Malefoy était bel et bien un Mangemort et partisan de Voldemort, qu'il avait agi en connaissance de cause et avait même admis le Mage noir et sa troupe sous son toit... Mais c'était la suite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire. Selon les informations du _Département des Aurors_ -et elle le savait déjà-, Lucius avait été enfermé à Azkaban après avoir été retrouvé par une brigade d'Aurors sauf que, d'après le même rapport, c'était là la version _officielle_ car, en effet, l'arrestation du Mangemort aurait été orchestrée par son propre fils, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier aurait trahi son père et l'aurait dénoncé aux autorités.

Hermione ignorait les réelles intentions du Serpentard et certains, comme Kingsley et Harry -qui étaient mieux informés-, avaient indubitablement reconnu cet acte comme un... Un quoi ? Une remise en question du blondinet qui espérait peut-être se racheter une conduite en tournant le dos à son géniteur ? Ridicule...

Oui, la Gryffondor n'était pas dupe et au lieu de s'interroger sur les raisons que pouvait cacher un tel agissement -ce n'était pas dans ses priorités pour le moment-, elle misa sur la première impression qui lui vint : Drago Malefoy était un traître, une ordure comme on en faisait plus. Comment par Merlin pouvait-il dénoncer son père ? Certes, Lucius Malefoy était un criminel et se devait de rendre des comptes à la justice, mais la logique voudrait que ce soit les Aurors qui le traquent, le trouvent et l'envoient croupir derrière les barreaux, pas son héritier.

A la liste -déjà longue- de ce qui la répugnait chez le vert et argent, l'intello' ajouta qu'il était sans scrupule et déloyal -même envers ses proches- car, normalement, il aurait dû moisir en prison aussi et non se pavaner au Ministère pour la "_doubler au concours d'Aurors_". Ainsi donc, il était réellement perfide, peu importe les justifications qu'il pourrait lui apporter, elle n'en avait que faire. Comme quoi, il n'avait aucune limite, prêt à vendre sa mère pour sauver sa peau... Pitoyable.

Dégoutée comme jamais, Hermione expira bruyamment et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, aspirant à une bonne nuit de sommeil même si le compte-rendu fourni par Kingsley ne présageait pas de beaux rêves.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva du pied gauche, maudissant ce foutu rapport qui l'avait maintenue éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure puis, après s'être rapidement préparée, sortit de chez elle, priant pour que cette journée soit meilleure que la précédente.

Ce matin encore, la même secrétaire que la veille l'accueillit, ravie de revoir son _idole_ et lui tendit son badge non sans glousser comme une gamine -ce qui fit grimacer la lionne-. Fébrile, cette dernière emprunta le même trajet qu'hier -Merlin soit loué, elle avait retenu la leçon et ne risquait pas de croiser Malefoy aujourd'hui-. Elle tourna à droite, bifurqua ensuite à gauche et monta trois marches pour enfin arriver à destination.

Après avoir épousseté ses vêtements et remis en place quelques boucles rebelles, elle vérifia son décolleté qu'elle trouvait un peu trop plongeant -merci Ginny et ses cadeaux originaux-, puis toqua à la porte, retenant sa respiration.

- "C'est ouvert." Lança une voix neutre qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme étant celle de Kingsley.

Sourcils froncés, elle tourna la poignée, entra et...

- "Oh, mais c'est pas vrai !" S'indigna la rouge et or, son sac glissant le long de son bras.

Drago, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, ne daigna même pas lever la tête, trop accaparé par son ouvrage qu'il s'obstinait à fixer. Il s'attendait à _la_ revoir, le Ministre l'avait prévenu, mais rien à faire, il avait beau être _préparé_ à _ça_, elle lui tapait déjà sur le système.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je pensais avoir été claire hier !" S'offusqua la brunette, raide comme un piquet.

Le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération, referma son livre dans un bruit sec et le posa sur la table de chevet. Inutile de répondre, l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout allait, comme d'habitude, déblatérer un flot de conneries sans nom, exposant à qui voulait l'entendre -en gros, personne- ses avis dans un discours aussi travaillé que ses devoirs de Métamorphose. Il fléchit les jambes, s'accouda sur ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Son regard tempête se posa sur elle, examinant chaque millimètre carré de son visage, allant même jusqu'à remarquer la petite fossette accentuée au coin de ses lèvres.

C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait, elle et sa chevelure indomptable, elle et ses grands yeux chocolats pleins de malice, elle et son petit nez retroussé qui donnait l'illusion de s'allonger quand elle se concentrait sur quelque chose, elle et ses... Rah, satanée Granger !

- "Tu m'écoutes au moins ? Je te cause !" Réitéra-t-elle, agacée.

- "Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me foutre la paix ?" Réclama-t-il d'une voix doucereuse dont lui seul avait le secret.

- "Aurais-tu l'obligeance de retourner dans ton trou à rats, môsieur le traître ?" Cracha la jeune femme sans détour.

Le Serpentard hocha machinalement la tête : et voilà, c'était parti pour une demi-heure de provocations en tout genre. Merveilleuse matinée, vraiment !

- "Je sais ce que t'as fait à ton père..." Grinça-t-elle, écœurée.

Instantanément, il serra les poings, peu enclin à se laisser insulter, surtout pas par une sang-de-bourbe et encore moins _celle-là_. Touché malgré lui, il se précipita sur elle et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, noyant ses prunelles grises dans les siennes.

- "Personne n'avait le droit d'en parler, mais je vois que t'as réussi à chaparder des infos à Kingsley ou Potter, ça m'étonne pas. Je vais te dire une bonne chose, tâche de partager ça entre tes deux oreilles : tu ne sais rien, compris ? Absolument _rien_ sur moi, alors tu la ferme et me lâche les basques." Siffla-t-il, son souffle mêlé à celui de la Gryffondor.

- "Je te l'ai dit, on efface pas le passé, on vit avec. Mais le mieux c'est de l'assumer, sauf que toi, t'es trop lâche pour ça." Murmura cette dernière, loin d'être impressionnée.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du vert et argent qui, doucement, la relâcha. C'était du Granger tout craché : une donneuse de leçons née, dire que Potter et _Weasmoche_ avaient supporté ça durant huit ans, quel calvaire !

- "T'es la dernière personne à qui je _voudrais_ faire part de mon passé et tu sais quoi ? Ça te frustre." Se moqua-t-il, un brin enjôleur.

- "Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce qui est censé me "_frustrer_" ?" fit-elle mine de s'intéresser, mimant le ton désinvolte du garçon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était sacrément chiante et distrayante à la fois.

- "Ça t'emmerde de pas savoir, pas la peine de nier. Et ça te gave encore plus parce que tu sais parfaitement que ton pote Potter va rien te dire." Répondit-il en s'adossant au bureau de leur supérieur.

Hermione se sentit soudain chétive, minuscule et insignifiante car c'était vrai, Harry était bien trop _sérieux_ dans son travail et si Shacklebolt lui avait donné des ordres, il ne risquait pas de désobéir. Elle aurait aimé décocher une réplique acide et à la hauteur du mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago, seulement elle devait reconnaître que ce coup-ci, il avait gagné.

Piquée au vif, elle se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque, arborant une moue boudeuse. Malefoy, quant à lui, la suivit du regard, satisfait de son petit effet, savourant pleinement sa victoire. Oh, il en était conscient, il avait tout pour la _dompter_, elle et ses grands airs, cela dit, le plus _délectable_, c'était qu'elle, contrairement à lui, ne connaissait pas son adversaire.

Bougonnant, elle tendit la main vers un livre perché sur la plus haute étagère et il haussa un sourcil consterné en la voyant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Non, sérieusement, elle était vraiment _étrange_. A pas de loup, il se posta derrière elle, leva le bras tout en effleurant ses cheveux miels et s'empara du bouquin.

Hermione, paralysée et surtout mal à l'aise, cessa de respirer, les yeux résolument clos, ignorant si c'était pour mieux savourer cet enivrant parfum de verveine citronnée ou de crainte que son rival ne l'attaque -vu qu'il était du genre à poignarder dans le dos-. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se tourna, faisant face à un Drago imperturbable. Troublée par cette proximité plus que déplacée, elle releva la tête pour au final regretter son geste lorsqu'elle se heurta à son regard assassin mais oh combien envoutant. C'était irréfutable, il dégageait une prestance à en faire pâlir tous les anges.

- "T'as une baguette, tu sais ?" Lui rappela le démon à gueule d'ange en lui donnant le livre.

- "Hein ? Qu... Quoi ?" Balbutia la surdouée, luttant pour échapper à cette attraction qu'exerçait son ennemi sur elle.

- "Ok, je te la refais : au lieu de gratter les centimètres pour attraper un bouquin comme ferait n'importe quel moldu, t'as la chance de pouvoir utiliser la magie. Mais bon, libre à toi d'employer des méthodes..."

- "De sang-de-bourbe ?" L'interrompit-elle, reprenant du poil de la bête.

- "Des méthodes _aussi futiles que le fait d'oublier qu'on a une baguette magique_." Termina le serpent en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Par tous les Saints, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être crevante ! Il la pressa, l'obligeant à prendre ce livre de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? M'enfin, il s'en foutait ! Et alla s'assoir, suppliant le Ciel pour qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute.

- "Toi aussi, t'as une baguette." Précisa-t-elle, ruinant tous les espoirs de jeune homme qui envoya bouler tous les Dieux -tous des incapables-.

- "Tu n'avais qu'à t'en servir plutôt que de te fatiguer à employer _des méthodes aussi futiles que le fait d'oublier qu'on a une baguette magique_." Imita-t-elle en battant des cils.

Non, là, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à _ça_ ? Il était dans l'impasse puisque lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Bon joueur -étonnement-, il lui accorda ce point non sans ronchonner, et puis qui plus est, il n'avait pas envie de polémiquer.

La rouge et or, contente de lui avoir cloué le bec, se plongea dans la lecture d'un manuel de sortilèges de défense. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux vers lui -Merlin seul en était témoin-, puis reprenait là où elle en était, ruminant dans son coin tandis que le beau blond feuilletait son propre ouvrage.

Kingsley n'allait pas tarder... Il avait _intérêt_ car, si jamais il traînait, son bureau allait imploser tant la tension était devenue palpable...

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de L'Auteur**__** :**_ Merci !


	3. Formation d'un duo d'Aurors

_**Notre de l'Auteur**__** : **_J'espère que vous êtes toujours partants ! :o L'intrigue prendra réellement place à partir du Chapitre 4. En attendant, voici la suite de la mise en place :D ! Bonne lecture !

**_OoO Chapitre 2 : Formation d'un duo d'Aurors OoO_**

A peine le Ministre arrivé que le duo ennemi bondit sur pieds, faisant tomber leur livre respectif dans un bruit sourd.

- "Monsieur, je tiens à dire que cette situation n'a rien de _drôle_, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir renvoyer cet énergumène dans son manoir de..." Rugit Hermione qui, très vite, fut coupée par Malefoy.

Ce dernier la poussa, prit place face à son supérieur et pointa un doigt diffamateur vers lui, le teint livide.

- "J'en ai soupé de cette malade mentale, ça suffit les plans foireux ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous servir de moi comme ça ? Et qui plus est me coller _cette dégénérée_ dans les pattes ? Vous oubliez à qui vous avez à..."

- ""_Dégénérée_" ? Mais tu t'es pas vu toi et ton palmarès du parfait petit traitre ?" Protesta vivement la lionne en lui tirant le bras. "Monsieur, je vous préviens, je suis à deux doigts de l'exploser contre le mur !" Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'Auror qui les regardait, consterné.

Il s'était préparé à ça, à les voir tous les deux se bouffer le nez -en même temps, que pouvait-il espérer de plus venant d'eux ? Rien-. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il se contentait de les observer, l'un rembarrant l'autre à coup de répliques acérées.

- "Et tu comptes "_m'exploser contre le mur_" comment ? Tu oublies tout le temps que t'as une baguette, j'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter !" Ricana la blond en se dégageant de la furie.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, ouvrit la bouche pour se décharger de toute sa colère quand, soudain, Shacklebolt tapa dans les mains, faisant sursauter ses deux disciples.

- "Je crois qu'on a amplement saisi _l'affection_ que vous vous portez, pouvons-nous passer à la suite je vous prie ? Au préalable, sache que je suis très déçu, Hermione. N'es-tu pas la première à promulguer la tolérance au sein de l'Ordre et de ce Ministère ?" Dit-il en contournant son bureau avant de prendre place sur le grand siège en cuir qui lui était réservé.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête, honteuse de se faire réprimander de la sorte. C'était le pompom ! Voilà que son _patron_ la grondait, et qui plus est pour modérer ses propos envers un traitre ! Renfrognée, elle céda à la pression du moment, ses grands yeux noisettes embués de larmes prêtes à couler. Depuis hier, tout partait en vrille : son concours, sa future carrière, ses ambitions et même ses émotions tant elle était incapable de les contenir -surtout face à Malefoy qui, elle en était sûre, prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre dans tous ses états-.

- "Je... Je suis désolée, monsieur. C'est que... Vous comprenez, je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon cœur, loin de là, et ce pour les raisons que vous connaissez." Balbutia-t-elle sans pour autant lever le menton comme elle faisait d'ordinaire.

- "Je partage son _sentiment_, monsieur le Ministre, et j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, depuis hier, je me coltine _ça_." Assaisonna Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse, blasé.

- "Vous voulez tous les deux devenir Aurors, non ?" S'enquit distraitement Kingsley en farfouillant dans sa paperasse.

- "Bien sûr !" Répondirent en chœur les deux autres, les poings serrés.

Imperceptiblement, le Serpentard risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la brunette et grimaça face à sa détermination plus qu'exagérée -à son goût-. Quelqu'un se devait d'expliquer, à cette Miss-je-sais-tout internationale, qu'elle n'avait pas la _carrure_ pour ce métier.

- "Bien, alors voilà le deal." Reprit le mage à la robe violette, marquant une pause pour s'assurer de l'attention de son auditoire.

- "Le deal ?" Répéta la sorcière en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

- "Parfaitement, Hermione, le deal. Vous avez tous les deux les capacités requises pour accéder au poste d'Auror, mais... Mais vous n'êtes pas assez _mûrs_, la preuve est là : vous avez du mal à vous supporter." Poursuivit le métis, ses mains jointes sur la table.

- "Et c'est important, ça ? C'est qu'un détail, non ?" Objecta Malefoy qui ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

Hermione, elle, avait très bien saisi le message et la panique piétinait déjà son cœur : non, elle n'allait pas _travailler_ avec son pire ennemi, si ?

- "L'une des principales qualités nécessaires pour être Auror, c'est d'accepter ses collègues, _tous_ ses collègues. On est nombreux, on est parfois obligés de faire équipe avec différentes personnes et c'est pour ça que..."

- "Non ! Hors de question !" S'exclama le vert et argent en agitant les bras, horrifié.

- "C'est pour ça que je vous impose ceci : soit vous faites équipe le temps qu'il faudra pour me prouver que vous êtes capables de mettre de côté votre rancœur commune, soit je vous vire de la brigade des Aurors. Le souaffle est dans votre camp, faites-en bon usage." Conclut Kingsley, ignorant l'intervention du jeune homme qui s'était figé, le teint limite translucide.

- "M... Monsieur... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Couina la rouge et or en s'avançant de quelques pas, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

- "Oh que si, Hermione, Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait pas trouvé mieux." Rétorqua le grand sorcier, intransigeant.

Affolée, elle se tourna vers son _collègue_, pleine d'espoirs : c'était un lâche, il allait refuser et elle pourrait librement commencer sa formation sans lui. Cette idée la rassura un court instant puisque Shacklebolt -comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées- se mit à rire, attendri par sa crédulité.

- "Bien entendu, c'est soit ensemble, soit rien. _Rien_ pour l'un _et_ pour l'autre. Prenez ça pour un _examen_. Suis-je assez clair ?" Précisa-t-il, légèrement penché sur ses parchemins.

- "Limpide, monsieur..." Murmura Drago qui, apparemment, avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres.

Hermione se raidit de plus belle, la mâchoire crispée. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle avait consacré sa jeunesse à combattre le Mal, et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à _fraterniser_ avec un de ses plus fidèles partisans !

- "J'en déduis que vous acceptez ma proposition, jeunes gens ?" Lâcha le Ministre, masquant tant bien que mal sa satisfaction.

_"Comme si on avait le choix !"_ Pensa amèrement le garçon en desserrant sa cravate. Il misait gros dans cette affaire, voulait réussir et gagner sa place parmi les autres. Il n'était pas irréprochable, soit, mais était têtu, fier et puissant, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se plante. Granger allait le rendre dingue, le faire chier avec ses théories et ses élans de défenseure des opprimés... Cependant, il était prêt à endurer _ça_, tant pis.

Perdue, la surdouée fixait ses chaussures, ses boucles désordonnées voilant son visage triste. La rage avait laissé place au chagrin, et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'une larme perla le long de sa joue. A bout de nerfs, au bout du rouleau, ratatinée sur place... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Kingsley paraissait mal à l'aise tandis que Melefoy, lui, hochait la tête, exaspéré.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la secoua et elle tressauta en croisant ses prunelles métalliques. Insondables et pourtant si attrayantes... Une lueur jusque là inconnue traversa ces deux magnifiques orbes et, instantanément, elle se redressa, puis essuya de sa manche son malheur.

- "Je te croyais plus _combattive_, Granger... J'ai envie de devenir Auror, alors t'as pas intérêt à flancher et encore moins de refuser. Reprends-toi et... Par pitié, arrête de chialer." Grogna-t-il, faussement désinvolte.

- "Ferme-là, idiot..." Marmonna-t-elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

C'était inattendu mais sincère, _étonnement_ sincère. Le serpent eut un rictus, se retenant de lui rendre la pareille. Un silence de plomb les enveloppa, chacun dévisageant l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa main de sur son épaule. Dans un soupir lourd de sens, il s'éloigna en reculant, puis alla ramasser les livres qui jonchaient les dalles.

- "Ahem... Bien. Je vous dit à bientôt ! Oh, tenez..." Toussota le Ministre en posant deux insignes sur le bureau.

Brillantes, décorées de jolies arabesques et du symbole du _Département des Aurors_, les deux broches reflétaient bien plus que l'autorité. Fébrile, Hermione prit délicatement la sienne, conquise par le bijou tant convoité et finit par prendre aussi celle de son nouveau collègue.

Prudemment, elle lui tendit ce pourquoi ils s'étaient engagés, sa main moite s'électrisant au contact de sa peau glaciale. Il pressa son insigne fermement, expirant toute la frustration ressentie tantôt, puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

- "T'as encore pas mal de choses à me dire, _partenaire_." L'apostropha la belle brune en faisant allusion au rapport lu la veille.

Pour toute réponse, Drago maugréa un "_Cours toujours !_" quasi inaudible, puis sortit.

**OOO OOO OOO**

- "Attends, t'es sérieux ? Ah non, j'y crois pas !" S'esclaffa Blaise, se donnant des claques sur les cuisses, hilare.

Drago le gratifia d'un regard mauvais et bu une gorgée de bière avant de reposer sa chope sur la table, désabusé. Il en était sûr : raconter sa mésaventure à ses amis allait l'accabler d'une séance de moqueries en tout genre, à commencer par cet imbécile de Zabini qui n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il leur avait fait part de son ambition de devenir Auror, son groupe de Serpentards -après avoir cru à une plaisanterie du blond- finit par accepter son choix et, aujourd'hui, tous évitaient soigneusement d'aborder le sujet, ce qui en soit était compréhensible. Blaise, du haut de ses vingt ans fraichement acquis, était directeur adjoint d'une célèbre usine à balais et fournissait les plus grandes équipes -notamment celle de Ginny-. Disons-le : le Quidditch, ça passait mieux que "_Je veux être Auror alors que je suis le fils unique d'un Mangemort !_".

A la gauche de Malefoy, riant aux éclats avec le métis, Théodore Nott, alias Théo' pour les intimes, s'était investi dans la même entreprise que son ami, s'occupant de l'exportation des fameux balais. D'un naturel réservé, Nott était, dans la bande, le plus calme et posé, un vrai gentleman, tout à l'opposé de son père. A la mort de son géniteur, le jeune homme put enfin respirer, libre comme l'air et dispensé de ces interminables discours de sang-pur car, contre toute attente, il était totalement désintéressé par le projet du Lord noir. Non, Théo' ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là. Son éducation -de merde comme aimait le rappeler Drago, faisant aussi allusion à la sienne- l'avait poussé à se faire ses propres opinions des autres et du monde. C'est pour cela que, bafouant les traditions de sa lignée, il se contentait de vivre, tout simplement, sans chaînes ni lois.

Près de lui, Pansy Parkinson ondulait une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais, ses yeux en amandes reluquant le trio qui l'accompagnait. Elle aussi, finalement, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Plutôt mignonne, elle avait brisé le cœur d'un nombre incalculable de garçons -normal, la Miss n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago, or, malheureusement, ce n'était pas réciproque-. Toujours aussi mesquine, cassante et diaboliquement mielleuse par moment, elle apportait au groupe une touche de féminité assortie aux couleurs de leur Maison. Sa famille n'avait pas vraiment pris part à la Grande bataille et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Cela faisait bientôt huit mois qu'elle avait ouvert une boutique de vêtements sur le _Chemin de Traverse_, créant elle-même ses modèles, lançant les dernières modes et était très vite devenue l'idole des jeunes sorciers.

A les voir réunis autour de lui, Drago prit conscience du chemin parcouru, du fait que la Guerre était loin derrière eux. Certes, elle les avait marqués mais... Maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils étaient là, à boire un coup ou à siroter un cocktail, discutant de tout et de rien, car après tout, n'était-ce pas ça, l'amitié ? La simplicité ?

- "Je persiste à dire que tu vas galérer avec Granger dans ton équipe. Kingsley est vraiment con !" Commenta Pansy, dédaigneuse.

- "Elle est brillante, je le dirais jamais devant elle, mais c'est vrai. Je pense juste qu'elle va me les briser sévère." Soupira le beau blond en se tassant sur sa chaise.

La jeune femme attrapa sa paille entre ses lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était prête à parier que son _ami_ n'allait pas supporter la Gryffondor. Elle le connaissait, il était bien trop impulsif et risquerait de la tuer de ses propres mains.

- "Franchement Dray', tu aurais très bien pu trouver mieux comme job..." Dit-elle lorsque la paume de son interlocuteur claqua sur la table, faisant trembler leurs boissons.

- "Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux devenir Auror. Sujet clos." Commanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais ferme.

La sorcière croisa étroitement les jambes, sa jupe remontant dangereusement sur ses hanches. Elle détestait lorsqu'il lui parlait comme ça, comme à un sous-fifre. Rageuse, elle remit en place ses cheveux, tapotant son verre de ses ongles.

- "Pas la peine de t'enflammer, Drago. Tu sais bien que Pansy est un peu lente à la détente." Plaisanta à moitié Blaise en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

- "Et on comprend parfaitement tes raisons, même si au début j'ai été étonné. Tu as toujours été..." Enchaîna Nott quand l'héritier déchu l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête.

- "Eté con, gamin et inconscient. En grandissant, j'ai réalisé dans quelle merde je me trouvais, un peu comme toi, Théo', sauf que toi t'as eu la chance d'y échapper." Relata âprement ce dernier.

- "Notre situation n'était pas facile à comprendre et, aujourd'hui encore, certains ne voient en nous que les conneries de nos parents. Fais ta route Dray', trace-la, t'en veux un max, t'as tout ce qui faut pour réussir." L'encouragea son compagnon d'infortune.

- "Théo' a raison, t'en as rien à foutre des autres, Drago. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, alors vas y et pour ce qui est de Granger... Dis-toi qu'elle est plutôt sexy quand elle s'énerve." Railla Zabini, toujours au taquet en ce qui concerne les filles.

Cette dernière remarque fit grommeler Pansy qui se redressa tant bien que mal sur sa chaise.

- "Tu trouves ? Elle m'a fait deux-trois crises de nerfs en deux jours, je peux te dire que je l'ai trouvée tout sauf "_sexy_"." Réfuta le futur-Auror en passant lascivement une main dans ses cheveux.

Parkinson fondit comme neige au soleil, obnubilée par lui et ses moindres gestes. Inconsciemment, elle se mordit la lèvre, envieuse, puis tendit le bras et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- "De toute façon, c'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans aucune importance." Miaula-t-elle en battant des cils.

Comme ébouillanté, Malefoy rejeta sa caresse, renversant sa bière au passage. Sa réaction surprit ses amis qui, dubitatifs, le toisaient avec de grands yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Refuser les cajoleries de Pansy, c'était courant, mais d'habitude il l'envoyait gentiment valser, or là... Là, il venait de prendre la mouche, mais pour quelle raison réellement ?

- "Ne... Ne la traite pas de sang-de-bourbe." Souffla-t-il, gêné malgré lui.

- "Pardon ?" S'effaroucha la jolie Serpentard, tentant de lui reprendre la main lorsque celle de Blaise s'abattit sur la sienne, la coupant dans son élan. Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora en lui pressant le poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher l'affaire.

- "Elle fait partie de mon équipe, c'est ma _collègue_ et elle veut faire le même métier que moi. Si tu la traites comme ça, c'est comme si tu rabaissais mon choix de carrière. Alors à l'avenir, évite ce genre de _termes_." Se justifia maladroitement le jeune homme en se levant, non sans jeter quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table.

- "Je vous laisse." Les salua-t-il brièvement.

Ils le suivirent du regard, éberlués. Si Zabini et Nott semblaient plus amusés qu'autres chose, Pansy, elle, fulminait, sa paille écrabouillée entre ses mains.

**OOO OOO OOO**

- "Je te dis que j'ai _rien fait_ pour me le coltiner ! T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?" Hurla à pleins poumons Hermione, les jointures blanchies tant ses poings étaient serrés.

Face à elle, Ron conservait cette expression de dégoût flagrante, les oreilles cramoisies et la respiration sifflante. Apprendre que sa _meilleure amie_ allait former un duo d'Aurors avec _la fouine_ le rendait fou. Pire, il se retenait de ne pas dégobiller son déjeuner sur le tapis favori de Sirius.

- "Bon, stop ! Arrêtez le tir deux minutes." Tempéra Harry en se dressant entre les deux enragés.

L'échange explosif entre les deux Gryffondors durait depuis pratiquement une demi-heure et ils en étaient toujours au même point : Ronald persistait à condamner la formation d'Hermione, tandis que celle-ci lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle n'était pas encline à baisser les bras.

- "Pour ta gouverne, Harry était au courant pour Malefoy !" Attaqua de nouveau la belle, éjectant le brun qui tituba, ses lunettes rendues sur le bout de son nez.

- "Quoi ? Mais c'est un complot ?!" S'écria Ron, profondément outré.

L'Elu pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale entièrement, le happant dans les abysses. Mieux vaut mourir que d'assister à cette lamentable joute verbale. Ses deux compères ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis... Une semaine, bon d'accord. Mais la dernière fois, c'était pour une histoire de cookies trop sucrés, rien à voir avec ce qui les préoccupait aujourd'hui.

- "Je vous rappelle que j'ai un travail et, _mon travail_, m'impose certaines règles que je me dois de suivre, alors épargnez-moi par pitié !" Se défendit-t-il en attrapant un petit coussin en velours.

- "Oui, mais quand même ! On parle de M-a-l-e-f-o-y !" Articula le rouquin, scandalisé.

- "De toute manière, y a pas de quoi en faire un flan..."

- "Un flan, non, une montagne, oui !" Coupa-t-il, faisant ravaler ses paroles à la lionne qui tapa du talon sur le parquet.

- "Ronald ! Excuse-nous si on a pas tourné le dos au passé et si on a décidé de servir la justice ! On a pas tous _envie de tenir une boutique de farces et attrapes_ !" Eclata-t-elle sans mesurer ses propos.

Un clame plat prit place entre eux. Là, debout, le Trio d'or resta muet, Weasley ulcéré par ce que venait de lui cracher Granger. Statufié, Potter pesait les mots de la brunette qui, blafarde, leva une main tremblante vers le roux.

- "Je tourne le dos au passé parce qu'il m'a pris un frère ! Parce que ça me fait mal de vivre avec ça ! Je préfère cent fois aider Georges plutôt que de venir jouer aux apprentis Aurors avec vous et Malefoy ! T'as fait tes choix, j'ai fait les miens, Hermione !" Vociféra Ron en attrapant rageusement sa veste en cuir.

Sans prêter attention aux excuses bafouillées par la rouge et or, il fit un signe de tête à Harry, puis quitta le salon avant de transplaner dans l'entrée.

- "Quelle conne..." Se lamenta l'intello' en resserrant ses bras autour de son ventre, la gorge nouée.

Docilement, le Survivant l'étreignit, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il avait l'habitude de la consoler, de recoller les morceaux entre elle et son meilleur ami, même si cette fois, ça allait être tendu.

- "Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire." Chuchota-t-il en la berçant gentiment.

- "C'est pas Malefoy le problème... Enfin, si, mais c'est pas le plus important. Je lui ai dit des choses atroces, j'ai pas réfléchi... Je m'en veux..." Sanglota la Gryffondor, enfouissant son visage dans le cou accueillant d'Harry.

- "T'as eu ta dose d'emmerdes depuis hier, ça va s'arranger. C'est tombé sur Ron comme ça aurait pu tomber sur moi ou Ginny." La consola ce dernier, déposant des baisers aériens sur son crâne. "Je savais pas que tu ferais équipe avec Malefoy. Je pensais juste qu'il allait faire parti de la brigade, mais de là à ce qu'il soit en duo avec toi..."

- "De toute façon, je serai bien obligée de travailler avec lui un jour ou l'autre, Kingsley a raison." Renifla-t-elle en s'écartant.

Son confident lui sourit faiblement et lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce. Il aurait aimé lui dire tellement de choses, lui révéler tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore, mais il avait juré de tenir sa langue, de laisser le Ministre faire comme bon lui semble. Evidemment, il n'appréciait pas le Serpentard et ce même après avoir eu la version officieuse. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaitre que le vert et argent avait maigrement remonté dans son estime -un exploit en ce qui le concerne-.

- "Si jamais y a un truc qui va pas, hésite pas à m'en parler, je lui défonce sa tronche." Promit-t-il d'un air grave.

- "Harry... T'en fais pas. Il veut _vraiment_ ce poste. Il prendra pas le risque de tout gâcher. Ce sera dur, mais il se tiendra à carreau." Le rassura Hermione, touchée par le soutien de son ami.

Il était parfois trop protecteur envers elle et Ginny, et même si elle râlait de temps en temps, elle aimait être la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

- "Je parlerai à Ron, occupe-toi de ta formation et reprends le dessus, ok ? Tout ira bien." La réconforta l'Auror dans une ultime embrassade.

Elle acquiesça du chef, essuya ses larmes et expira un bon coup, remerciant le Ciel d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Une semaine passa. Sept longs jours durant lesquelles Ron n'avait pas donné signe de vie à Hermione. Mais heureusement, Harry était là pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, assurant que leur ami était irrévocablement buté. Excédée par le comportement gamin du rouquin, la jeune Auror était bien décidée à ne pas faire le premier pas, même si quelque part, elle était coupable mais bon, c'était lui qui avait commencé, pas elle !

Entre les humeurs de Ronald, les reproches de Ginny -qui jugeait que sa _belle-sœur_ passait trop de temps au travail- et les remontrances de l'Elu qui n'arrêtait pas de mettre sa meilleure amie sur ses gardes, cette dernière était lessivée. En plus de tout ça, elle devait supporter Malefoy toute la journée. Etudier avec lui, apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, s'entrainer, encaisser les sermons de Kingsley et tout un tas d'horreurs sans nom.

Doucement mais sûrement, les deux apprentis s'amadouaient, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. La jeune femme s'appliquait, réussissant tous ses sorts presque du premier coup, alors que Drago, bien qu'il soit impatient, la surpassait en cours de potions, satisfait d'honorer la mémoire de son parrain.

Entre eux, la tension était toujours à son comble : ils se parlaient à peine, gardaient leurs distances, s'épiaient rarement... Bien entendu, Hermione était douée en théorie, constamment ensevelie sous un amas de parchemins griffonnés. Malefoy, lui, ne jurait que par la pratique, épatant le Ministre et sa collègue qui, trop fière, cachait son admiration.

Une routine s'était installée, les cours s'enchaînaient paisiblement, comme si le fait de partager un but commun les avait assagis. Hermione dut admettre -intérieurement, cela va sans dire- que son homologue l'impressionnait tant par son calme, sa précision et son savoir-faire que par ses connaissances et sa détermination, sans oublier son côté analytique qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui soutirer les informations concernant cette histoire avec son père. Cependant, elle ne désespérait pas, persuadée que tôt ou tard, il finirait par _se confier_.

- "Où tu as mis les _Figues Abyssiniennes_ ?" Demanda-t-elle en hachant son _Ellébore_.

- "Devant toi." Répondit vaguement son partenaire, trop occupé à préparer sa propre potion.

- "Malefoy... Elles sont pas sur le plan de travail." Signala-t-elle, son couteau à deux millimètres de ses plantes.

Dans un interminable soupir, Drago leva la tête et constata à son tour que les fruits n'étaient plus à leur place. Il fronça les sourcils, certain de les avoir posées là. Furibond de perdre un temps précieux, il pesta contre la lionne et la contourna, ouvrant l'armoire juste derrière elle.

- "Tiens, t'as dû les remettre dans le placard, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié." Rognonna-t-il en jetant les ingrédients sur la table. La Gryffondor préféra ne pas répliquer, mais ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, un peu trop longtemps au goût du jeune homme qui, horripilé, posa son regard tempête sur elle.

- "Quoi ?" S'enquit-il sèchement, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- "Rien... T'es allé me chercher mes figues, ça... C'est... C'est ahurissant." Bredouilla-t-elle, bouche bée.

D'un geste brusque, le Serpentard planta son couteau dans la table, la mâchoire crispée, un torrent de flammes consumant ses sens.

- "J'en ai marre. L'autre fois, quand je t'ai aidée à attraper ce foutu livre, tu faisais la même tête que maintenant ! Tu... Tu m'énerves ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux quoi ? Tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? Que je sois méprisable ? Violent ? Je vais te dire : je suis indifférent, point. J'essaye de _faire avec_, j'accepte la situation, alors, par Salazar, arrête !"

Ses veines, abreuvées d'une colère longuement refoulée, firent battre le sang à ses tempes. C'était douloureux et salvateur à la fois de se laisser aller, d'exprimer son ras-le-bol auquel cas il risquait de devenir dingue. A croire qu'elle s'attendait à le voir aussi fanatique que son père, guettant une occasion de la suriner sournoisement comme tout bon Mangemort le ferait.

- "Non mais ça va, oui ?! Je t'interdis de m'agresser !" Contesta l'érudite, sous le choc.

Le comportement de son _confrère_ la mettait mal à l'aise, c'était au-delà de l'entendement. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Où était donc passé le garçon peureux, pénible et abonné aux coups bas ? On grandit tous, on mûrit tous, mais ce changement... Cette transformation incommodait la sorcière qui, lentement, reposa sa dague et repoussa ses flacons.

- "Drago Malefoy essaye de me faire croire qu'il a changé ? Qu'il a subitement été frappé par un éclair de lucidité ? Qu'il prône le Bien ?" Enuméra-t-elle en s'appuyant de ses paumes sur le rebord du bureau.

- "Hermione Granger serait-elle agréablement surprise ? Ça te fait fantasmer, avoue !" Ironisa l'héritier, narquois.

Le teint virant au rose presque rouge écrevisse, la surdouée haussa les épaules, aigrie. Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter avec lui, il n'était pas intéressant. Mollement, elle touilla sa mixture mais fut très vite interpellée par un raclement de gorge peu discret.

- "J'ai pas l'attention de te faire du mal, Granger. Je tiens trop à ce boulot pour ça, alors arrête de flipper. Je sais bien que c'est difficile à digérer pour toi, écervelée comme tu es, mais on a tous nos expériences. T'as eu la chance de..."

- "La "_chance_" ? Tu sais pas ce que j'ai enduré !" Intervint Hermione, indignée d'être cataloguée dans le rayon des "veinards".

- "La chance de _choisir_ ! On a pas tous eu l'occasion, et si tu le crois, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Cette conversation est terminée." Acheva le blond en s'emparant de la _Sisymbe_.

- "Tu... Ta tante... Cette cinglée m'a torturée devant toi, où étaient tes grands discours lorsqu'elle me marquait à vie ?!" Se révolta la lionne, la voix chevrotante.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Drago avait tendu son bras sur la table avec fracas, brisant quelques fioles. Il remonta fougueusement sa manche et planta ses prunelles grises dans celles brillantes de son interlocutrice.

- "Chacun son fardeau, Granger."

Sur ces mots, tous deux retournèrent à leurs chaudrons. Malefoy, anormalement calme, ne cessait de repenser aux accusations de la brune. Elle osait se plaindre, alors que lui, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas été sauvé par ses amis comme elle l'avait été cette nuit-là au Manoir. Le jour où la _Marque des Ténèbres_ fut inscrite dans sa chair et son sang, il n'y avait personne pour le secourir, _personne_. Alors non, elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer sur son sort.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	4. Une affaire personnelle

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ **_:_** Voici le Chapitre qui va définitivement lancer l'intrigue et donc embarquer notre Duo d'enfer dans une petite enquête quelque peu tordue !

**_OoO Chapitre 3 : Une affaire personnelle OoO_**

Les clapotis des mixtures résonnaient dans la pièce, rythmés par l'entrechoque cristallin des flacons vides et des claquements de couteaux sur la table. C'était un lundi après-midi et le soleil déclinait légèrement derrière les grands immeubles du quartier avoisinant. Hermione et Drago s'attelaient à la préparation de leurs potions dans un silence religieux. Un calme qui inquiéterait n'importe qui lorsque l'on connaissait leur fougue habituelle. Depuis _l'incident_ des _Figues Abyssiniennes_, le duo ennemi évitait soigneusement de se croiser et encore moins de se regarder.

Malefoy y repensait souvent, bien malgré lui, se demandant si cela allait compromettre sa collaboration avec la née-moldue. A l'époque, il avait beau lui trouver tous les défauts du monde -et encore, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de l'Elu-, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dénigrer son intelligence, sa rigueur et son courage. Car, au final, ne s'était-elle pas dressée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ne s'était-elle pas battue, elle qui n'était pas de sang-pur, elle qui avait défendu le Monde Sorcier que lui-même partageait avec elle et tous les autres ?

Quelque part, il était jaloux d'elle et de son parcours. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle soit du bon côté de la barrière, qu'elle naisse dans le berceau le plus chaleureux, entourée d'une famille aimante. Oh, non, il ne reniait pas son propre sang et son rang, juste enviait le fait qu'elle ait eu droit à ce qu'il n'avait pas eu -et n'aurait sans doute jamais-. La Guerre, ses aventures avec Potter et _la belette_, sa séance de torture en compagnie de Bellatrix... Tout portait à croire qu'elle était forte et cela se lisait sur son visage : aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle souriait encore, solide comme un roc et fière.

Il en arriverait presque à l'admirer si seulement il n'était pas trop orgueilleux pour ça. Mais il savait au fond de lui, que cette incommensurable jalousie qui lui dévorait les reins à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, résultait d'une admiration profondément enfouie. C'était frustrant de balancer entre la haine et _l'émerveillement_, cela lui triturait les méninges. Alors il essayait de se cantonner à ses principes, à savoir : ne pas se laisser impressionner par cette Gryffondor au tempérament de feu.

Les rares fois où il s'était heurté à ses prunelles caramels, il n'y avait pas vu son reflet. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si sa nature, sa façon d'être, était trop impure pour pénétrer ses deux opales scintillantes. Et dans un sens, c'était vrai. Elle était bien trop pure et cela contrastait avec ses airs de jeune femme farouche et guerrière. Hermione Granger était une grande sorcière, c'était irréfutable, mais était surtout délicate, émotive et généreuse. Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, avait fièrement brandi sa baguette pour sauver Poudlard et le Monde Magique, cédait à ses humeurs massacrantes et, par dessus tout, était prête à rompre tout contact avec ses parents pour les protéger, mais aussi pour pouvoir répondre à l'appel des sorciers qui, eux, pour la majorité, ne se souciaient pas des moldus.

- "Tu peux me passer la _Mandragore_, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda platement la surdouée, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

Il grimaça, se sermonnant intérieurement de laisser son esprit vagabonder de la sorte, surtout en pleine séance de travail puis, mollement, posa ses ustensiles, prit les pousses de _Mandragore_ et, au moment de les donner à sa collègue, se figea, sa main suspendue au dessus de la table.

- "T'as une baguette, sers-t-en." Rappela-t-il pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus tout en remettant les plantes à leur place.

- "Quoi ?! Mais elles sont juste sous ton nez ! Tu peux quand même me les filer, non ?!" S'irrita-t-elle.

Peu attentive à ce qu'elle faisait -et sa préparation devenue machinale-, elle sursauta lorsque sa noix de pécan lui échappa, éjectée par son couteau à l'autre bout de la salle. Drago se baissa pour éviter le projectile, les yeux écarquillés l'air de dire "_Mais t'es vraiment givrée !_", avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

- "Je suis pas ton larbin. D'abord le livre, ensuite les figues, maintenant la _Mandragore_... Démerde-toi !" Trancha-t-il en jetant un œil à son chaudron.

Gracieusement, il effrita un peu de citronnelle dedans, puis râpa quelques branches de houx. La rouge et or, la bouche entrouverte, ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant qu'il lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais bon, elle se rappela très vite que Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à blaguer avec elle.

- "Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça !" Dit-elle en faisant le tour de la table.

Elle prit fermement les pousses et retourna à sa place, les joues en feu. Cet idiot allait le lui payer, lui et sa fierté mal placée. Dire qu'elle essayait de faire la part des choses, qu'il l'avait presque convaincue l'autre jour de sa _résignation_, lui faisant croire qu'il tenait à sa carrière et donc serait prêt à se montrer concilient. Foutaises ! Il trouvait toujours le moyen d'être désagréable et changeait de comportement comme de chemise ! Evidemment, elle n'espérait pas le voir charmant, gentil et disposé à la supporter sans broncher, mais tout de même ! Le voir passer du froid au tiède -oui, soyons sérieux, il ne serait jamais chaleureux-, la confortait dans l'idée que c'était un manipulateur-né, paré à toutes les éventualités pour réussir son pari d'être un jour un Auror accompli. Et voilà, cette simple altercation venait de lui couper l'envie de travailler. Foutue fouine ! Rageusement, elle rassembla ses fioles, bouchonna les remplies et rangea les vides dans l'armoire.

Alerté -ou plutôt dérangé- par tout ce tintamarre, le Serpentard leva la tête, prêt à décocher une réplique aussi amère que possible lorsqu'il la vit enfiler son manteau, rejetant ses longs cheveux miels par dessus ses épaules.

- "Hey, hey, doucement ! Tu fais quoi là ?" L'arrêta-t-il, partiellement énervé.

- "Je m'en vais ! J'en ai ras le bol de toi, de tes humeurs, de tes sarcasmes, de ton... De... De _toi_ !" S'écria la belle en enroulant son foulard carmin autour de son cou.

- "Tu vas nul part. On a pas fini nos potions, alors tu pose ton cul sur cette chaise, t'entends ?" Ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- "Non mais, t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à des gens comme moi si t'es encore en vie aujourd'hui ! Et si ton Monde est pas en ruines ! Alors un peu de respect !" Renvoya-t-elle à raison -selon elle-.

Le blond eut un rictus. Il s'était préparé à entendre ça, à se prendre cette gerbe d'acide au visage. Sacrée Granger... A cet instant précis, il réalisa que jamais elle ne comprendrait. Elle était réticente, consciente de ce que lui devaient les autres même si elle ne leur demandait rien. Pourquoi était-elle aussi rude ? Parce qu'elle était la _fille_ du Trio d'or ? La seule _sang-de-bourbe_ du dit-trio ? Celle qui avait subi les insultes puissance dix ou encore les moqueries parce que certains la traitaient de Miss-je-sais-tout ? Peut-être... Cela expliquerait sans doute son rejet, son entêtement et sa haine -qu'il ne pensait pas aussi profonde-.

Consciencieusement, le vert et argent reprit la découpe de ses plantes, maudissant sa _consœur_ et son caractère de _Scroutt à pétard_. Cette dernière l'observa, étonnée de ne pas le voir rétorquer, puis rajusta ses vêtements, agacée, comme si le fait de le voir accorder plus d'attention à ses mixtures qu'à elle l'incommodait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ce n'est qu'une fois sa main à deux centimètres de la poignée, qu'il l'apostropha :

- "Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait pour _sauver le monde_, toi et tes potes. On ne parle que de ça, vous êtes sous les projecteurs à longueur de journée."

Amères, limite tremblants, ses mots lacéraient la jeune femme qui, soudain intéressée par le discours de son partenaire, rebroussa chemin vers lui.

- "On éprouve pas la même rancœur vis à vis des _évènements passés_. J'ai aucune une raison de t'être _pleinement_ redevable. Je vais pas dresser un autel en ton honneur. Je suis pas de ceux qui vont crier sur tous les toits qu'Hermione Granger est une héroïne, tu peux te brosser." Reprit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- "Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !" Coupa la dite-héroïne, les poings sur les hanches.

- "On veut peu de choses, Granger. Mais dans ton cas, que tu le veuilles ou non, tout le monde t'accorde l'attention que tu _mérites_." Objecta le serpent, sa spatule recouverte d'un liquide verdâtre.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire si n'est un léger "_Oh..._" en se craquant les phalanges. Son rival venait-il de subtilement la _complimenter_ ? Impossible... Avait-il insinué que sa récente célébrité et le respect que lui vouait le Monde Sorcier, étaient amplement justifiés ? Elle déglutit péniblement, comme si cet aveu était aussi dur à avaler qu'un souaffle.

- "Pour ce qui est de _mon père_, je..."

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant le jeune homme dans ses confidences -ce qui frustra grandement la Gryffondor-.

- "Une urgence ! Un sorcier trouvé mort dans une ruelle. Il a été découvert par un moldu." Annonça Kingsley, une mine déconfite déformant ses traits.

La sorcière en face de lui hoqueta tandis que Malefoy, d'un coup de baguette magique, éteignait le feu crépitant sous son chaudron.

- "On a pris les précautions nécessaires avec le moldu, mais l'identité de la victime ne m'a pas encore été transmise. Son visage a été amoché, j'attends les résultats des sortilèges de révélation." Poursuivit le Ministre, essoufflé par ses explications.

- "Et ? Si vous avez déjà des hommes sur place, pourquoi vous venez nous en parler ?" Souligna le vert et argent sous le regard sidéré de sa collègue.

- "Je n'ai aucun Auror sur place, quelqu'un doit mener l'enquête. Potter est en déplacement pour la journée. Je vous veux sur le coup." Répondit le métis.

- "Mais, d'après vous, on est pas encore "_mûrs_" pour le terrain..."

- "Vous voulez être Aurors, non ? Alors saisissez l'occasion, épatez-moi." Coupa le grand sorcier, sa cape balayant le sol. "Vous ne le voyez pas parce que vous êtes aveuglés par votre rancœur, mais vous êtes complémentaires. Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas.".

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à donner son avis, une lumière éclatante inonda le bureau et une tigresse apparut comme par enchantement, porteuse d'un message pour Shacklebolt. Le _Patronus_ s'étira gracieusement, puis attendit que le Ministre se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer une nouvelle des plus... Macabres.

- "La victime... Il... Il s'agit de... De Neville Londubat." Communiqua-t-il, son regard compatissant inévitablement tourné vers Hermione.

Elle voulut parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres restées résolument closes. Subitement, tout lui parut insignifiant : sa formation, le fait de subir Drago Malefoy, sa dispute avec Ron... Car il y avait pire que tout cela : le malheur. Ce chagrin qui lui tailladait invisiblement la chair sans pour autant lui arracher les larmes bordant ses longs cils. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, tétanisé par la peur, solidement compressé dans un étau de flammes.

- "Je comprendrais si tu voulais rester ici et ne pas mener cette enquête." Chuchota Kingsley en posant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de sa disciple.

De son côté, Drago restait impassible, mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas se tourner vers la brunette qui, anéantie, s'était mise à pleurer. Que devait-il faire ? Accepter la mission et y aller seul ? C'était une affaire délicate et les médias n'allaient pas tarder à ébruiter cette histoire. Impuissant, il hocha nerveusement la tête et, comme aimanté par les sanglots de sa partenaire, il la sonda de ses prunelles métalliques. Fragile, émotive... Granger dans toute sa pauvre splendeur.

- "Je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour résoudre cette affaire. Elle viendra avec moi. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, monsieur le Ministre, "_on est complémentaires_"."

Sa requête semblait être sans appel et son supérieur le considéra un instant, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez le Serpentard pour ne pas comprendre le désarroi de sa camarade. Etait-il insensible à ce point ? Au point de ne pas ressentir ne serait qu'une infime parcelle de compassion ?

- "Elle n'est pas en mesure de participer à cette enquête..."

- "Si !" Clama soudainement la rouge et or, secouée par ses pleurs.

- "Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter !" Insista le magicien dans une tentative vaine de convaincre son élève.

- "Si, j'irai... Après tout, c'est le _deal_, n'est ce pas ? C'est mon coéquipier, je l'accompagnerai. Neville... Neville était... Etait mon ami, j'en fais une affaire personnelle." Persista-t-elle, à présent tournée vers Malefoy.

- "Essaye de garder la tête froide." Conseilla durement ce dernier.

D'un _Accio_ informulé, il fit léviter sa veste qu'il revêtit, salua brièvement Shacklebolt et quitta la pièce.

- "Très bien, Hermione. J'envoie un hibou à Harry dans quelques minutes. Sois prudente et... Je suis désolé pour Neville." Abdiqua le Ministre. "J'avertirai McGonagall, je suis sûr qu'elle sera effondrée d'apprendre le tragique décès d'un de ses professeurs, surtout Londubat.".

La lionne hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, accablée rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que son ancien professeur de Métamorphose allait partager sa peine. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer son défunt ami plus tard. Revigorée par cette vague vengeresse qui abreuva douloureusement ses veines, elle mit la main dans sa poche et serra courageusement sa baguette, déterminée à faire de son mieux.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Un couloir aux innombrables portes numérotées. Des néons régulièrement espacés au plafond. Et des murs d'un blanc assorti aux blouses des infirmiers et médecins qui allaient et venaient sous le regard livide d'Hermione, assise sur un banc. Elle fixait un point invisible, sans ciller, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Son élan de tout à l'heure était bien loin car, une fois sur place, à Ste-Mangouste, le courage lui manquait, fuyant face à l'inquiétude et les martèlements de son cœur contre sa poitrine serrée. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et vit Drago discuter avec un Médicomage. Ses traits contractés, sa chemise légèrement froissée, il n'arrêtait pas de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour affirmer qu'il était en train de se déchainer sur le pauvre homme, ses prunelles foudroyant ce dernier.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, et elle s'en moquait puisque tout ce qui comptait c'était Neville. Son ami était allongé dans cette chambre devant laquelle Malefoy s'excitait face à un docteur totalement dépassé. Elle n'avait pas osé entrer, les forces lui manquaient. Se l'imaginer, là, étendu sur son lit de mort était déjà difficile, mais elle se devait d'y aller, de constater les faits de ses propres yeux. Elle avait vécu tellement d'épreuves, avait compté les morts durant la Guerre, avait enterré Fred, Tonks, Remus, Rogue, Dumbledore et tant d'autres... Seulement, elle ne pensait pas revivre ça une fois la Bataille terminée. Peut-être était-elle naïve au point de se dire que le mal était loin derrière eux ? Sombre idiote...

Egarée dans sa mélancolie, la Gryffondor dévisagea son partenaire Auror et une vérité s'imposa à elle : il l'avait poussée à accepter l'offre du Ministre -certes à sa manière, mais il l'avait fait-. Il l'avait secouée comme un pommier pour qu'elle réagisse. Alors, oui, c'était dans son intérêt à lui avant tout, mais il avait tout de même pris la peine de la provoquer pour qu'elle se lance avec lui dans ce duo infernal. De fil en aiguille, elle réalisa que c'était lui qui l'avait amenée ici, qui les avait tous les deux engagés à mener cette enquête. Dire qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et que, d'une phrase, il avait réussi à la réanimer, à l'inciter à faire son devoir d'apprentie et d'amie envers Neville. Etait-il l'architecte de ses humeurs et de ses émotions ? Oui. Etait-il le meneur dans leur équipe ? Oui.

La rouge et or n'avait, de toute façon, pas l'énergie de s'imposer, de prendre les décisions, trop accaparée par la tragédie qui l'avait tantôt frappée. Le fait que le Serpentard agisse de la sorte et dirige leur duo, lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait été durant son escapade avec Harry et Ron à la recherche des _Horcruxes_. Indirectement, elle avait guidé ses amis, car ses avis valaient de l'or et déterminaient pas mal de choses. Sentant qu'elle l'épiait, son camarade capta son regard et noya ses iris dans les siennes.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. L'expression de son visage, habituellement froide et indéchiffrable, s'était métamorphosée en un air grave et confus. Immédiatement, comme portée par cette nouvelle facette de lui, elle bondit du banc et courut vers la chambre qu'elle redoutait tant. A un mètre de la porte timidement ouverte, Drago la stoppa, lui saisissant fermement le poignet.

- "Non, reste ici !" Aboya-t-il, plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- "Pousse-toi ! Laisse-moi entrer !" Cria-t-elle, ameutant tout le personnel environnant.

L'assemblée retint son souffle, spectatrice de la fureur de la lionne contre l'imperturbabilité du serpent, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. On se doutait bien de ce qui pouvait animer l'affolement de la jeune femme, mais on s'interrogeait surtout sur le self-control des Aurors de nos jours.

- "Non ! Calme-toi, Granger !" Réitéra le jeune homme, autoritaire.

Comme pour appuyer sa dernière phrase, il resserra son emprise et lui prit son autre poignet.

- "Dégage de là ! Je veux le voir ! Lâche-moi !" Se débattit-t-elle, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau du vert et argent qui demeurait glacial.

- "Tu reste ici, ça suffit !" Tonna-t-il, ses pupilles brillantes de mille feux.

Hermione l'insulta, ses joues baignées de larmes, luttant encore et encore pour se dégager, mais il était plus fort qu'elle.

- "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Tu n'as pas de cœur !" Affirma-t-elle lorsque soudain un "_Clac !_" sonore retentit.

Elle mit une poignée de secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé : Malefoy, la main levée, venait de lui asséner une gifle mémorable. Sa joue la brûlait et ses sanglots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

- "Reprends-toi..." Dit-il à voix basse tout en s'écartant d'elle.

"_Qu'elle se reprenne_" ? C'était mal connaître Hermione qui, survoltée mais silencieuse, le bouscula violemment, poussa la porte et...

- "Granger !" Appela son collègue, frustré de constater que sa claque n'était pas suffisante pour dissuader la sorcière.

Il la suivit, mit ses mains de part et d'autre de l'encadrement de la porte et, sans crier gare, son cœur se serra cruellement : elle s'était effondrée par terre, ses paumes plaquées sur le marbre de la chambre. Un hurlement, puis un autre, encore un autre... Un médecin s'apprêtait à entrer, scandalisé par ce tumulte indigne de l'hôpital magique, mais Drago lui lança un regard noir.

D'un pas traînant, il s'approcha de sa coéquipière, se posta derrière elle et attendit, constatant pour la énième fois combien elle pouvait être fragile. Il avait fait son possible pour l'empêcher de voir le corps saccagé de Londubat. Etait-ce pour lui épargner ce malheur qui lui avait dérobé ses jambes, l'abandonnant sur ces dalles ? Il n'en était plus très sûr... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas attirer l'attention, éviter à tout prix d'être humilié par elle et ses états d'âme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Car, maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, ses bras resserrés autour de son ventre, son dos vouté et ses boucles éparpillées tout autour de son visage aussi pâle que les draps immaculés, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Hermione avait l'estomac noué et bientôt les larmes allait lui manquer tant elle en avait versé. L'air se faisait de plus en plus étouffant, elle suffoquait et toussotait, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'une paire de bras l'encercla maladroitement, l'obligeant à se relever.

Docilement, Drago la retourna et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'éloigner, elle se jeta à son cou, lui arrachant un grognement inaudible. Statufié, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tandis qu'elle agrippait sa chemise, l'attirant encore plus contre elle. Mal à l'aise, il préféra ne pas bouger, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de cette _proximité_ puisque ni _la belette_ ni _le balafré_ n'était là pour l'épauler ou la consoler. Elle se serait sûrement jetée dans les bras de n'importe qui pourvu qu'elle noie son chagrin. Se maudissant d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette foutue chambre, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits quand, furtivement, un parfum de jasmin vint lui titiller les narines. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il inspira pleinement cette délicieuse effluve et referma ses bras autour de la Gryffondor qui, à ce geste, se blottit dans son col, tout comme elle aimait faire avec Harry.

Le vert et argent perdit tout repère et, plus tard, il s'auto-réprimanderait certainement à ce souvenir, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire. Néanmoins, un flash éclatant le ramena sur Terre tandis qu'une plume multicolore voletait près de lui.

- "Tiens, tiens... La célèbre Hermione Granger dans les bras de Drago Malefoy ! Le duo d'Aurors se rapprocheraient-ils à son insu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai ravie de proposer cette photo à la Gazette !" S'exclama une femme blonde coiffée d'un béret rouge.

Aussitôt, le blond repoussa vivement la lionne. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Rita Skeeter et sa plume à papote !

- "Oh, la rumeur est donc vraie ? Le Pourfendeur de Nagini aurait été assassiné ? Vous êtes sur le coup ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti, Hermione, en apprenant sa mort ?" Interrogea la journaliste, scrutant la jolie brune par dessus ses lunettes.

- "Sortez d'ici !" Claqua l'interviewée, démente.

- "Allons, je vois que c'est encore frais. Vous avez l'air dans tous vos états, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes jetée dans les bras de votre _collègue_ ? Ou bien parce que vos amis du Trio d'or ne sont pas là ?" Continua la mégère en s'avançant vers les jeunes Aurors.

- "Ma _collègue_, comme vous dites, vous a demandé de déguerpir, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que je m'y colle ? Du balais !" Grinça Malefoy qui, mettant de côté les bonnes manières, l'éjecta brutalement vers la sortie. "Ma patience avoisine le néant, c'est un conseil que je vous donne : allez pourrir en Enfer."

- "Oh mais ! Comment osez-vous ?! C'est inadmissible !" S'emporta-t-elle, indignée.

- "Ce qui est inadmissible, c'est que la Gazette ne vous ait pas encore virée, mais vous en faites pas, je m'en chargerai." Ricana le jeune homme qui se promit de faire appel à ses relations pour renvoyer cette incapable.

- "Oh, et... Skeeter ?" Lâcha-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au détour du couloir, ses talons martelant le sol.

- "Quoi ?!" Fulmina-t-elle en enlevant rageusement son béret.

- "Allez vous faire foutre !"

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les lèvres pincées, sous les regards amusés et choqués des passants.

De retour aux côtés d'Hermione, Drago la trouva assise au chevet du défunt, ses petites mains serrant fébrilement celles hivernales de Londubat. Sans un bruit, il s'adossa à la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il n'était pas idiot ou, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, "_sans cœur_". Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se recueillir et, apparemment, sa présence ne la dérangeait pas.

Doucement, elle leva la tête et rencontra les yeux tempêtes de son rival. Ce dernier se raidit... Car... _Les rares fois où il s'était heurté à ses prunelles caramels, il n'y avait pas vu son reflet. Comme si il n'existait pas. Comme si sa nature, sa façon d'être, était trop impure pour pénétrer ses deux opales scintillantes_, néanmoins... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette fois-ci, il distingua parfaitement son reflet à travers la brillance de ses iris, et pouvait y lire une reconnaissance, certes timide, mais sincère...

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Bon, Drago est un peu rude... Mais c'est bien connu, il n'est pas très doué pour consoler les autres ! Ne m'en voulez pas pour Neville ! Prochain Chapitre, rendez-vous à Poudlard !


	5. On est partenaires

**_Note de l'Auteur_** **:** Bonne lecture à tous ! Et pensez à la case Review, ne serait-ce que par charité xD !

**_OoO Chapitre 4 : "On est partenaires..." OoO_**

Un ciel gris, maussade, tout à l'image d'Hermione ce matin de novembre. D'un pas las, elle entra dans sa petite cuisine et mit en route son café, emmitouflée dans un pyjama blanc allant de paire avec son teint blafard. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ressassant les évènements de sa semaine passée pour au final arriver à la tragique conclusion : Malefoy lui portait la poisse, c'était certain. Passablement énervée, elle prit sa tasse fumante et alla ouvrir au hibou qui tapotait le carreau de sa fenêtre. D'une main tremblante, elle récupéra le journal, glissa une noise dans le bec de l'animal et retourna s'assoir face à son mug.

Posée à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'édition de la Gazette semblait la narguer au point qu'elle eut envie de la brûler et de résilier son abonnement. Qu'allait-elle y trouver ? Un ramassis de mensonges à propos de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son collègue -si on pouvait parler de _relation_- ? Pire, un article des plus dramatiques et vulgaires au sujet de Neville ?

Malheureusement, la lionne ne put résister à l'appel de sa curiosité légendaire puis, fébrile, déplia le journal, les yeux clos, une vilaine grimace peinte sur ses lèvres. Heureusement que personne ne prenait le petit-déjeuner avec elle, elle perdrait toute crédibilité si quelqu'un la voyait se comporter de la sorte, telle une gamine écervelée, effrayée par une maudite revue. Rassemblant son courage, elle leva une paupière et très vite l'autre lorsqu'elle se heurta à la première page, estomaquée.

Son cerveau s'était mis en veille, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses doigts sur le point de trouer le quotidien sorcier tant elle le serrait. Devant elle, une photo dévorait presque tout l'espace avec au dessus, écrit en caractères de la taille de sa tasse, un titre aussi gênant qu'humiliant : "_Hermione Granger noie sa peine dans les bras de l'irrésistible Drago Malefoy_". Rien que ça...

Dans les moments comme celui-ci, la Gryffondor avait la fâcheuse manie de penser à quelque chose de stupide, balayant la gravité de la situation -et ce qui risquait d'en découler-. C'est pour cela qu'elle relut la une dix fois avant de hausser un sourcil et...

- "_Irrésistible_ ? Ils ont de la bouse dans les yeux ces abrutis ou quoi ?" Lâcha-t-elle, dépitée.

Oui, Hermione Granger était dénuée de logique et de clairvoyance dans ce genre de _positions inconfortables_. Cela dit, elle préférait de loin lire une flopée de débilités sans nom sur elle et le Serpentard, plutôt que de voir Rita -saleté qui avait rédigé les balivernes sur les deux jeunes Aurors- écrire ne serait-ce qu'un mot concernant la mort de Neville. La blonde cherchait-elle à se venger du vert et argent ? Sûrement...

Neville... Neville était mort. Cette pensée lui poignarda sournoisement le cœur, lui rappelant pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée sur les foutaises de Skeeter. Voulait-elle fuir la réalité et dédramatiser cette journée ? Oui. Mais elle se devait de tourner cette page, de lire la suite, de se confronter à la rubrique intitulée "_Nous disons Adieu à..._". Elle avait toujours trouvé cette formule minable et ce depuis qu'elle s'était appliquée à Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Rogue... Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas en mesure de leur dire Adieu...

Finalement, elle n'avait plus très envie de lire cet hommage rendu au Pourfendeur de Nagini. Elle connaissait Neville, il était son ami, alors elle savait qui il était et avait déjà mesuré sa valeur et son courage de son vivant. Il avait emporté son corps dans la tombe, mais son âme généreuse et amicale resterait à jamais de ce monde.

Dans un soupir lourd de sens, Hermione porta son mug à ses lèvres quand tout à coup, quelqu'un tambourina furieusement sa porte d'entrée. Furibonde, elle saisit sa baguette et se précipita dans le hall, prête à apprendre les bonnes manières à son visiteur. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette imposante pénétra son appartement.

- "J'en étais sûr, tu protèges même pas ta maison... Et ça veut devenir Auror ! La Guerre est finie, mais c'est pas une raison pour baisser ta garde." Railla Malefoy, goguenard.

Bouche bée, la sorcière se contenta de serrer son arme, sa robe de chambre affaissant ses épaules tel un manteau trempé.

- "Tu m'excuseras, je suis pas patient. Je vais réparer ça, bouge." Ajouta-t-il en la poussant de son chemin.

D'un informulé, il remit en état la serrure et claqua la porte avant de refaire face à sa collègue.

- "Franchement... Je t'imaginais exactement comme ça au réveil. Le style chiffon, c'est vraiment fait pour toi !" Se moqua-t-il sans pour autant se soucier de la colère naissante de la brunette.

- "Non mais... T'es suicidaire ? Je fais quoi, moi ? Je te tue et je vais en prison ?!" S'écria cette dernière, sa baguette rivée vers l'inopportun.

- "T'as lu la Gazette ? Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ! J'ai déjà lancé les procédures nécessaires pour virer cette garce de Skeeter, mais cet article n'arrange pas vraiment mes affaires." Répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

- "Et moi alors ? De toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi, donc il serait préférable de laisser les choses se tasser, non ?" S'enquit-elle, menaçante malgré le ton posé de sa voix.

- "Bon sang ! Baisse cette baguette !" Ordonna le Serpentard, exaspéré.

Il la contourna et fit comme chez lui. Il trouva très vite le séjour, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, provocateur, tendit ses longues jambes tout en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

- "Apparemment, j'ai pas été suffisamment claire..." Lâcha la maîtresse des lieux qui, d'un mouvement du poignet, fit reculer l'appui du garçon, faisant tomber ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

- "T'es obligée d'être aussi désagréable ?" S'offusqua faussement le blond, blasé.

- "Ici, t'es chez moi, compris ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu viens juste pleurer à cause de cet article à la noix ?" Rétorqua Hermione avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

- "Je te l'ai dit, il va falloir faire un démenti, quelque chose, je sais pas ! Si des rumeurs courent, ça va, de un, m'emmerder modèle géant, et de deux, me mettre dans une situation délicate." Expliqua à moitié son interlocuteur, crispé.

- "Tu... Non... C'est pas vrai ! T'as une petite-amie ? Et tu t'inquiètes des conséquences que pourraient avoir ces foutaises sur _ton couple_ ? Tu... Tu serais donc attentionné ?!" S'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

Le vert et argent croisa les bras, boudeur. Il avait envie de l'attraper par la crinière qui lui servait de cheveux, nettoyer le plancher avec, puis la jeter par la fenêtre. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ?

- "Ça va, stop ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à dire. Pas à _toi_." Trancha-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- "Qui est la malheureuse élue ? Allez... On est _partenaires_, tu peux au moins me dire ça !" Supplia son hôte en battant des cils dans une imitation parfaite de Pansy.

Il expira bruyamment, feignant l'ennui dans toute sa splendeur, puis hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- "Tu débarques à l'improviste chez moi !" Rappela-t-elle pour appuyer sa requête.

- "Ma vie _amoureuse_ t'intéresse tant que ça ? Ou c'est juste que ton existence est tout bonnement minable, et donc tu jubiles rien qu'à l'idée que je puisse t'apporter ta dose de social pour la journée ?" Renvoya l'héritier, sarcastique.

Hermione serra les dents et, rageuse, lui lança un petit coussin en velours qu'il attrapa facilement d'une main, preuve que ses réflexes d'Attrapeur étaient intactes.

- "J'ai juste du mal à t'imaginer avec quelqu'un... On dit que tu sautes tout ce qui bouge, alors je suis étonnée d'apprendre que tu te préoccupes d'une autre personne que toi, môsieur !" Cracha la jolie brune, un sourire carnassier dansant sur ses lèvres.

- "Vas mourir, Granger..." Bailla-t-il en se levant. "Allez, vas te... Enfin, vas essayer de ressembler à quelque chose de potable, on a rendez-vous à Poudlard."

Hermione se figea : Neville... L'enquête, son travail, ses engagements... L'espace d'un instant, elle avait tout oublié, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cette _discussion_ anodine avec son ennemi l'avait isolée du reste. Ses joues devinrent pâles, ce qui n'échappa pas à son camarade qui se pencha sur elle puis, joueur, claqua des doigts pour la faire réagir.

- "C'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Grouille-toi."

Elle acquiesça du chef, se leva et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, ses membres soudain douloureux tant ce retour à la réalité ravivait sa peine. En fin d'après-midi, elle allait rejoindre ses amis à l'enterrement de Neville, et rien que d'y penser, cela lui nouait la gorge.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Deux individus encapuchonnés apparurent devant le grand portail de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Un vent glacial balaya l'herbe, faisant grincer les gigantesques barreaux de fer. Revenir ici, après tout ce temps, c'était comme si tout ressurgissait : la mort, la bataille, Voldemort... Mais aussi la victoire, les cours, les banquets, les farces de Fred et Georges, les phrases énigmatiques de Dumbledore...

- "C'est... C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir de Poudlard ?" Murmura Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, profitant de l'ombre de sa capuche pour voiler son étonnement. _Son plus beau souvenir_ ? Ici ? Il n'en avait aucun... Il avait réellement connu ses amis qu'une fois débarrassé du Lord noir. Il avait pu profiter pleinement de la vie qu'une fois son père sous les verrous. Dépité, il haussa les épaules et sourit.

- "Le jour où tu m'as collé une droite, en Troisième année." Finit-il par répondre.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui, incrédule, et, le voyant rire aux éclats, se laissa emporter à son tour.

- "Si c'est que ça, je peux recommencer !" Dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

- "N'y pense même pas !" Réfuta son collègue. "Et toi ? J'imagine que c'est le jour où on s'est rencontrés !"

- "Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, mais j'avoue que tu fais partie de quelques bons souvenirs, enfin... Dans ces souvenirs, tu te fais ridiculiser !"

- "Heureusement que la roue tourne. Regarde ce matin, je suis venu chez toi et je t'ai trouvée dans un accoutrement dont même une grand-mère ne voudrait pas." Riposta le blond, piqué au vif.

- "D'ailleurs, je vais devoir protéger mon appartement et engueuler Kingsley pour t'avoir laissé accéder à mon dossier !"

- "On est _partenaires_, je te rappelle..." Minauda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Incommodée, la rouge et or pâlit, clignant des paupières sous l'insupportable pression de ce regard métallique qui la sondait. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient belles, ces deux orbes tempêtes qui, pour la première fois, avaient viré à l'azuréen, hypnotisant complètement les prunelles noisettes de la surdouée.

- "Alors ? Ce souvenir ?" Réitéra-t-il sans pour autant s'écarter, son capuchon assombrissant son teint diaphane.

Son interlocutrice déglutit péniblement et, inconsciemment, posa ses mains glacées contre son torse pour mieux garder ses distances.

- "Le... Le jour où..."

Elle piqua un fard, gênée par cette atmosphère étouffante qui s'était crée entre eux.

- "Oui ?" Susurra-t-il, accentuant l'embarras de la jeune femme.

Il sentait bien qu'elle était déstabilisée, totalement sous son emprise. Il faisait cet effet à toutes celles qui le côtoyaient, normal que Granger ne déroge pas à la règle. Amusé, il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et la fit glisser entre son pouce et son index, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir ce parfum de verveine citronnée qu'elle avait déjà savouré l'autre jour dans le bureau de Shacklebolt, mais cette proximité devenait limite malsaine, car elle se surprenait presque à s'imprégner de son haleine, de chacun de ses mots et de cette satanée effluve qu'elle se forçait d'ignorer.

- "Arrête, pousse-toi..." Souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise, sans pour autant bouger.

- "Tu m'as toujours pas dit ton plus beau souvenir." Insista son rival, charmeur.

- "Le jour où Ron m'a embrassée !" S'écria-t-elle en se dégageant.

Malefoy se figea, le front plissé et la mâchoire contractée tant sa grimace lui déformait les lèvres.

- "Alors comme ça tu sors avec _Weasmoche_ ? Franchement, même avec ta dégaine de... De vieille, tu mérites mieux !" Scanda-t-il, horrifié.

- "La ferme ! Je ne sors pas avec lui !" Tonna l'intello' qui, en tapant brutalement du pied par terre, vacilla avant d'enfoncer sa botte dans la neige.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, constatant pour la énième fois qu'elle n'était décidément pas faite pour être Auror. Elle était émotive, fragile, ne protégeait pas son appartement et, en plus de tout ça, était maladroite ! Merlin...

- "Besoin d'aide ?"

- "Lâcha-moi !" Rugit-elle de plus belle en se débattant avec son pied embourbé.

- "Tu viens de te rétamer la tronche mais bon, ça va, y a personne pour voir ça. A part moi."

- "Justement ! La pire personne au Monde !"

- "Allez... Laisse-moi t'aider."

Déterminé, le serpent s'agenouilla face à elle et lui prit doucement la cheville. Lentement, il l'aida à se libérer, puis rajusta sa bottine lorsque, malgré lui, il se heurta à tout autre chose.

- "Tu... T'as pris en compte ma remarque de ce matin sur ton look chiffon ou... ?" S'enquit-il distraitement, son regard bifurquant sur les cuisses de la sorcière.

- "Com... Comment ça ?"

- "Bah... Pour une négligée à la robe de chambre de mamie, t'as plutôt des bas sexy." Pointa-t-il, non sans continuer de reluquer les jambes de son ennemie.

Elle baissa la tête et réalisa avec effroi que sa chute avait relevé non seulement sa cape mais aussi sa jupe, dévoilant ses bas en dentelle que lui avait offert Ginny lors de son dernier anniversaire. Maudissant sa meilleure amie, elle repoussa violemment son partenaire et se releva tant bien que mal, les joues en feu.

- "Tu es pleine de surprises, Granger." Renchérit le jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cet épisode. "Ça m'étonne que _Weasmoche_ t'ai jetée..."

- "Il ne m'a pas jetée !" Se défendit-t-elle, les poings serrés. "Il ne s'est plus rien passé depuis, c'est tout !"

- "Ah ben voilà... Facile de te soutirer des informations, suffit que tu sois gênée !" S'esclaffa le vert et argent, victorieux.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et tourna les talons, pressée d'en finir avec cette escapade infernale. Elle ne broncha même pas quand elle vit le _Patronus_ de Drago la dépasser. C'était un magnifique aigle argenté aux ailes majestueuses et à l'allure aussi intimidante que son maître. La créature magique vola au loin, partie annoncer à la Directrice l'arrivée des deux Aurors à Poudlard. Bien qu'elle fut hors d'elle, Hermione ne put nier qu'une fois encore, la présence de Malefoy avait réussi à l'éloigner de son deuil. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que ce silence de plomb qui s'était installé entre eux, allait faire revenir au galop son malheur, et cet aveu -certes intérieur- l'irritait davantage que les piques vaseux du garçon.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Après un accueil des plus chaleureux, des échanges amicaux et des embrassades en tout genre, Hermione et McGonagall se séparèrent enfin sous le regard écœuré de Drago. Pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, le professeur de Métamorphose et son ancienne élève bavardèrent devant un thé que l'héritier avait refusé avec dédain -tailler le bout de gras avec les vieilles, c'était pas dans ses habitudes-.

La Gryffondor avait retiré sa cape et sa robe de sorcière, ses jambes croisées, sa soucoupe gracieusement posée sur ses genoux et ses mains tenant fermement le tout. Il eut un rictus à la vue de ses bas noirs, puis préféra détourner son attention et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du bureau. Il entendait vaguement la conversation des deux femmes, tantôt une éloge de Londubat, tantôt un rire à la mémoire des fourberies de Fred, sans oublier un remerciement pour Rogue...

Il s'arrêta au milieu du rayon et, répondant à une étrange pulsion, observa sa collègue entre deux livres, caché derrière l'immense étagère.

- "Hé merde..." Se sermonna-t-il, légèrement révolté par son comportement.

Granger était loin d'être un canon, surtout avec ses habits de retraitée, mais elle dégageait quelque chose, une aura lumineuse et... _Agréable_ ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Souvent, elle arrivait à le calmer, à le détendre, et ce même lorsqu'elle le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Elle atténuait très vite les choses par sa présence, car il était enfantin pour lui de renverser la vapeur et de la malmener. La voir ainsi, assise sur ce canapé pourpre, touillant son thé, souriante, ça lui écorcherait la bouche de l'admettre ouvertement, mais elle était plutôt mignonne. Blaise avait raison, Hermione Granger avait de belles jambes.

Son égo prit un sale coup puisque jamais il n'aurait pensé qualifier la née-moldue de _jolie_, c'était un peu déroutant d'ailleurs. Son instinct de coureur de jupons lui jouait-il un mauvais tour ? Peut-être... De toute façon, elle l'avait dit elle-même, il "_sautait tout ce qui bougeait_", et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison parce que c'était, quelque part, vrai. Il avait besoin de cette relation qu'il entretenait avec le sexe opposé, d'abuser de son charme auprès de la gente féminine et de se conforter dans l'idée que, comme il le savait déjà, était irrésistible -même Rita l'avait écrit-. Cela dit, cette façade n'était rien d'autre qu'un moyen de mettre hors d'elle une certaine jeune femme brune au regard assassin et à la peau de porcelaine. Oui, Drago Malefoy était provocateur et il comptait bien en faire baver à _cette poupée de glace_ en se vautrant dans le lit d'innombrable conquêtes d'un soir.

- "Malefoy ! C'est l'heure, active-toi !" L'appela la Miss-je-sais-tout, le tirant de ses pensées.

D'un pas las, il salua brièvement la Directrice qui, bienveillante, leur souhaita bonne chance pour leur mission tout en leur assurant que Poudlard serait à jamais leur maison. Il se retint de lui dire que cette école n'était pour lui que le théâtre d'une jeunesse lamentablement gâchée par un père fanatique et lâche, puis quitta la pièce, Hermione sur ses talons.

**OOO OOO OOO**

"_Aurors en mission, retournez à vos occupations._", le beau blond aurait aimé dire ça, son insigne fièrement brandi, si la fichue décoiffée ne l'avait pas bousculé pour passer devant, ses longs cheveux caramels et indisciplinés ondulant dans son dos.

- "Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus." Annonça-t-elle à l'attroupement d'élèves attablés dans la Grande Salle.

- "Je m'appelle Hermione Granger..."

Elle fut coupée par un "_Oh..._" d'admiration, résultat de sa récente célébrité. Rougissante, elle se craqua les phalanges et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- "Certains l'auront compris, mon collègue et moi sommes Aurors, enfin, apprentis Aurors pour être plus exact, et sommes envoyés par le Ministre pour enquêter sur... Sur le drame qui a eu lieu récemment. Comme vous le savez tous... Votre professeur, Neville... Neville Londubat..." Sa voix se brisa en sanglots irréguliers sous les chuchotements bouleversés de l'auditoire.

Malefoy la toisa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi faire si ce n'était remplacer la lionne, mais il jugea qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à rabattre à ces gamins que leur enseignant s'était fait tué dans une ruelle, alors il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en pleurs.

- "Viens, on sort." Commanda-t-il en la tirant par la manche.

Incapable de lutter, elle se laissa faire et le suivit contre son gré dans le couloir avoisinant, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets.

- "Il est hors de question que tu foutes en l'air ma carrière, qui je te rappelle dépend de _notre duo_ à la con, en te donnant en spectacle à chaque occasion. Contrôle tes pulsions !" Reprocha-t-il, furieux.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle donnait libre cours à ses états d'âme, il n'allait tout de même pas supporter ça jusqu'à Merlin sait quand, si ?

Hermione ne dit rien, resserra ses bras autour de son ventre et encaissa les répliques acérées de son ennemi. C'était dur, beaucoup trop dur... Elle ne méritait pas les couleurs de Godric Gryffondor, elle était la risée des siens !

- "Granger ! Granger, regarde-moi !" S'impatienta le sang-pur.

Il lui saisit les poignets et la redressa avant de la plaquer sans vergogne contre le mur. Elle leva les yeux, rouges et inondés de larmes, vers lui, démunie et chétive. Il fronça les sourcils, frustré de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas malgré ses propos insultants.

- "T'as raison... Je fais que chialer et me lamenter, comme si j'avais rien connu de la Guerre. Je croyais que tout était fini... Que le Mal était parti avec Voldemort..."

- "Pitié... Ferme-là." Chuchota Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle grimaça, entrouvrit la bouche pour terminer sa tirade lorsqu'il la bâillonna de sa paume droite, frémissant au contact de ses lèvres tremblantes contre sa peau hivernale.

- "Ecoute, si le prix que je dois payer pour avoir fait toutes ces conneries étant plus jeune, ou encore mon fardeau, appelle ça comme tu veux, c'est de te supporter et de te secouer à chaque fois que tu dérailles, alors je le ferai parce que j'ai pas le choix et que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job." Déblatéra-t-il, aspiré par ses opales scintillantes qui le questionnaient.

- "Prends ton temps pour faire ton deuil, je serai là pour recadrer le tir, mais je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à flancher, compris ? On est deux, on est _partenaires_." Ajouta-t-il, un brin solennel.

Muette, Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas et il écarta peu à peu sa main de ses lèvres restées closes. Bizarrement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, comme la veille à Ste-Mangouste, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle restait là, prisonnière entre lui et les pierres froides du château, à le considérer du regard. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par agripper le col de sa robe d'Auror et l'attira encore plus vers elle.

Ce dernier se paralysa, peu enclin à la laisser l'enlacer quand...

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre sa bouche, son parfum de jasmin qu'il avait découvert seulement hier, ses cheveux miels qui effleuraient son badge doré, et, bientôt, le goût sucré de ses lèvres qui, timides, caressaient capricieusement les siennes.

Tentatrice... Granger était tentatrice, là, faible et abattue par le chagrin et lui, impassible, avait les idées aussi claires que de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, il aurait aimé se laisser aller au jeu de la consolation charnelle, mais, bizarrement, quelque chose l'en empêchait. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêner, de toute manière, ce ne serait qu'un baiser -il avait déjà fait bien pire-, sauf que, non, il ne voulait pas faire _ça_.

- "Je... Je suis engagé, tu le sais."

Comme électrocutée, la belle se raidit et s'éloigna rapidement, honteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver au sein de Poudlard qui la rendait à moitié givrée ? Ou la mort de Neville qu'elle gommait à chaque fois où la situation devenait _étrange_ avec son rival ? Et par dessus tout, n'avait-il pas profité de sa vulnérabilité parce qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de sa petite-amie ou bien parce que, elle, la sang-de-bourbe, le répugnait toujours autant ?

Malefoy soupira, exaspéré de la voir cogiter de la sorte. Il savait ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête de déjantée, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Oh, évidemment, il aurait pu tromper, mentir, tricher... Il était imbattable à ce jeu. Mais pas avec Granger... D'ordinaire, il aurait juste cédé, voir même mené la danse, et cette pensée le consternait. Il l'avait repoussée parce que c'était _Granger_, il n'était pas désespéré non plus ! Ils étaient _partenaires_.

- "Elle s'appelle comment ?" Demanda Hermione, comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, fit quelques pas et, nonchalant, mit les mains dans ses poches.

- "Astoria."

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Voilà, j'ai lâché la bombe xD Le prénom qu'on espère ne jamais entendre dans les **Dramiones** !


	6. Confidences autour d'une tasse de thé

**_Note de l'Auteur_****_ :_** Je vous propose là un petit Chapitre sans prétention, où Drago va ENFIN vous dévoiler quelques uns de ses secrets. Soyez attentifs ;) ! Par ailleurs, j'ose espérer que mon histoire vous plait -un peu-, vu tout le temps qu'elle m'a pris xD !

_**OoO Chapitre 5 : Confidences autour d'une tasse de thé OoO**_

Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains et un verre de whisky sur la table basse, Drago réfléchissait encore et encore. Il repensait à ses ambitions quant au fait de devenir Auror, à ses amis Serpentards, à sa mission et, histoire de le mettre en rogne, à Granger. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il évitait tout le monde, reclus dans le manoir qu'il s'était offert l'été dernier, seul et abandonné à la boisson. Il avait besoin de cette solitude. De toute manière, sa mère lui en voulait toujours pour avoir coffré son père. Kingsley avait accordé quelques jours de repos à son équipe -enfin, surtout parce que sa partenaire noyait son chagrin avec les siens-. Et ses amis étaient débordés de travail.

A cette pensée, il dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas très fairplay d'ignorer leurs lettres et que, tôt ou tard, ils allaient débarquer en commando chez lui pour le gronder, mais bon... Tant pis. Il se redressa mollement, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, refit apparaitre des glaçons dans son verre à moitié plein. Il avala cul sec le breuvage ambré et jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon : il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir de la visite, il le savait. _Elle_ lui avait envoyé du courrier chaque jour depuis la publication de l'article de Skeeter, il était donc normal qu'à force de ne pas _lui_ répondre, de _la_ voir débouler ici pour lui passer un savon.

Blasé, le jeune Auror se leva, rajusta le col de sa chemise immaculée et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Devoir ouvrir lui-même aux visiteurs, se servir son whisky ou encore se faire à manger, l'incommodait grandement, malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, son _elfe de maison_ était en congé -une loi sans queue ni tête proposée par Granger qui, bien évidemment, avait réussi à la faire passer avec un discours de défenseure des opprimés-. Maudissant sa collègue, il annula les enchantements de protection, puis attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir l'immense porte.

- "Pile à l'heure, je te félicite." Salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer une jolie jeune femme brune au teint laiteux.

Elle leva le menton, fière et intrépide, puis rejeta sa longue chevelure ébène par dessus son épaule.

- "Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _histoire_ ?" Dit-elle en jetant le fameux exemplaire de la Gazette par terre, pile sur la première page.

Malefoy eut un rictus, satisfait de la voir à bout de nerfs. Il ramassa l'article, mais perdit son sourire moqueur lorsqu'il se heurta à la photo de la Gryffondor pleurant dans ses bras. Quatre jours... Quatre jours sans la voir et encore moins lui parler. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il se devait de discuter avec elle de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. De lui expliquer que cette _petite scène_ entre eux dans les couloirs ne risquerait pas de gâcher leur duo et encore moins leur carrière. Bon sang, il la connaissait assez pour affirmer qu'elle allait cogiter sur ça jour et nuit, quitte à ruiner leur presque entente.

- "Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?" Pressa Astoria, les poings sur les hanches.

- "Ça t'étonne tant que ça de me voir dans les bras d'une autre ? Allons, je pensais t'y avoir habituée." Répondit-t-il, un brin provocateur.

Il lui rendit le journal mais elle brandit sa baguette et enflamma le tout, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs de rage.

- "D'habitude, tes sauteries ne font pas la une des quotidiens sorciers ! Je sais bien que t'es un débauché hors paire, mais ne t'avise pas de m'humilier en public, t'entends ?" Rugit-t-elle, son arme à présent pointée vers lui. Peu intimidé, il la saisit, l'arracha des mains de sa propriétaire et poussa cette dernière contre le mur.

- "Si toute l'Angleterre apprend que t'es cocue avant même ton mariage, peut-être que ça te pousserait à me foutre la paix, non ?" Articula le beau blond en plaquant ses paumes de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- "On a un accord, n'oublies pas. Toi et moi, on a signé. On va se marier, point." Rappela la sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

- "On m'a obligé à signer, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est mon père qui s'est engagé envers ta famille pour racheter un semblant _d'honneur_ aux Malefoy, mais je te signale qu'il est en train de pourrir derrière les barreaux, et j'ai aucune attention de respecter ses engagements. En d'autres termes, Greengrass, vas te faire foutre." Répliqua-t-il, sa joue collée contre celle de sa victime, ses lèvres à deux millimètres de son oreille.

Cette dernière frémit, renforçant la domination évidente de son bourreau, mais reprit malgré tout contenance et expira bruyamment.

- "_Le serment inviolable_, Drago... Tu le sais..." Murmura-t-elle tant bien que mal, sa gorge nouée.

- "C'est mon père qui l'a fait avec le tien. Si je me défile, c'est lui qui risque de mourir et crois-moi, je m'en fiche."

- "Tu te trompes... Pour être sûr que tu tiendras parole, quoiqu'il arrive, ton père a poussé ta mère à le faire à sa place . T'avais beau être soumis aux volontés de ta lignée, ton père t'as dupé, il savait déjà toute la haine que tu nourrissais à son égard." Eluda la jeune femme, soulagée de sentir le garçon relâcher son emprise.

- "Tu mens !" S'écria-t-il, dément.

- "Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, _mon chéri_." Renvoya-t-elle, ravie de renverser la vapeur.

L'héritier passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à faire les cents pas. Par Merlin, son père lui avait gâché son enfance, allait-il aussi lui prendre sa jeunesse ? Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage, à l'amour et à toutes ces foutaises sans nom puisque, de toute façon, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : devenir Auror et vivre en paix avec lui-même. Mais se retrouver encombré d'Astoria et sa famille de sang-pur aristocrate, ça ne faisait pas du tout partie de son plan. Furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée. Sa mère avait fait ça et ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle redoutait sans doute sa réaction et celle de son mari. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il avait besoin d'elle, elle était son unique famille. Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir mis à l'écart, de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant...

- "J'ai respecté ma part du marché. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, ni à tes amis à qui tu ne m'as toujours pas présentée. Notre _relation_ restera secrète jusqu'au mariage, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes les choses telles qu'elles sont." Reprit Astoria en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Elle s'avança vers lui, s'arrêta à son niveau et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- "Je sais que tu tiens à ta mère, tu ne lui ferais aucun mal, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour la suite des évènements. Que tu le veuilles ou non, toi et moi sommes liés, et je ne compte pas te lâcher. On se revoit bientôt..."

Sur ces mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa violemment et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- "Dégage, hors de ma vue !" Aboya-t-il, enragé.

Astoria le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, puis d'une démarche royale, sortit de la demeure, laissant son fiancé ruminer.

La respiration haletante, Drago s'empara de sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et fit léviter son manteau jusqu'à lui. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de penser à autre chose, de se vider la tête et de se changer les idées. Dire que Théo', Blaise et -encore moins- Pansy n'étaient pas au courant de ses fiançailles. Il ne voulait pas leur présenter cette garce qui lui servait de _fiancée_. Elle ne méritait pas de faire partie de sa vie, alors pourquoi l'y intégrerait-il ? Irrité, il transplana dans la ruelle adjacente au _Chaudron Baveur_, aujourd'hui tenu par Hannah Abbot.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Un vacarme assourdissant emplissait la salle bondée. Il était quinze heures et Malefoy ingurgitait déjà son huitième shot de tequila, lessivé par cette affaire de mariage, fatigué de reculer de dix pas à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à en faire un vers l'avant. C'était limite frustrant de venir ici noyer sa détresse, et il ne cessait de se ressasser la tragédie qu'était son existence, ce qui lui donnait qu'une envie : boire encore. Etant un habitué des lieux, Hannah se permit de lui refuser un nouveau verre, chose qui insupportait le garçon. Il répétait sans relâche qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne et que sa traîtresse de mère s'en chargeait très bien elle-même.

- "Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Malefoy." Conseilla la propriétaire, inquiète.

Il n'était pas ivre, elle le savait. Il buvait souvent et tenait parfaitement la boisson, mais le voir là, avachi sur ce tabouret à enchaîner les shots, lui faisait quelque chose, c'était sans doute dû à son côté Poufsouffle.

- "Et pourquoi faire ? Je suis en arrêt de formation à cause de mon idiote de _partenaire_ qui passe ses journées à chialer !" Ragea-t-il en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

- "T'as une mine affreuse... Tu devrais te calmer. _Ailleurs_." Insista Abbot qui, exprimant son mécontentement, balaya la main de son client à coup de torchon.

Ce dernier soupira d'exaspération, paya l'addition et, à contre cœur, quitta l'établissement, non sans jurer de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il détestait faire ça, courir les tavernes pour canaliser sa colère et sa haine.

Il s'adossa à un mur, les mains dans les poches, et inspira une goulée d'air frais. Contre toute attente, la première chose qui lui vint ne fut pas la justification qu'il devait à ses amis, ni la révélation d'Astoria, mais Granger. L'écervelée à la tignasse infâme et... Et ses jambes pécheresses. Il hocha nerveusement la tête, reconnaissant intérieurement qu'il venait de toucher le fond. Sans réfléchir, il tournoya sur lui-même et disparut dans un "_Plop !_" sonore.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Une fois devant la porte, il se remit en question, se demandant pourquoi il était venu _ici_. Il eut pour seule réponse un ricanement imaginaire de son subconscient. _Elle_ était la seule au courant pour Astoria, et il se reprochait chaque jour le fait de lui en avoir parlé. Il fallait dire que les circonstances s'y étaient prêtées. Son aveu s'était fait tout seul, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Imbécile...

Il allait rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit de l'autre côté. Ses instincts d'Auror prirent le dessus et, instantanément, il sortit sa baguette, les sens aux aguets. Un silence de plomb reprit place jusqu'à...

- "J'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort par ta faute ! Arrête !" S'écria une voix masculine.

- "Ah, oui ?! Alors pourquoi tu m'évites depuis l'enterrement ?! Hein ?!" Scanda une autre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa collègue.

Il serra inconsciemment son arme, incapable de bouger. Ses muscles étaient raides. Son cœur battait la chamade, lui rappelant à chaque palpitation qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'épier Granger, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait _la fouine_.

- "Je te signale qu'on était en froid depuis que t'as sous-entendu que mon travail avec Georges n'était pas digne du tien !" Répliqua le premier.

- "T'es encore sur ça ? Je t'ai présenté mes excuses cinquante fois au moins ! Grandis un peu, Ronald Weasley ! Je suis à cran avec mon boulot. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais je dois trouver celui qui a fait ça à Neville !" Rugit la lionne, secrètement encouragée par son partenaire dont elle ignorait la présence.

- "Tu vois ? Là, encore ! T'insinues que t'as plus de responsabilités que les autres ! Que ta vie est trop mouvementée, trop remplie ! La mort de Neville m'affecte tout autant que toi !" Tonna _la belette_.

- "Ecoute, je te le répète, je suis sincèrement désolée, Ron, pardon. J'ai été très mal ces derniers temps et stressée, mais ça va aller, sauf que... Pour que ça aille mieux, j'ai besoin que ça colle entre nous, tu comprends ?" Avoua la Gryffondor, suppliante.

Un blanc suivit sa requête, une interruption durant laquelle Drago grimaça, pestant contre la naïveté de la brunette.

- "Pourquoi faire ? Je pensais que le plus important c'était que _ça colle_ entre toi et _ton connard de partenaire_. Après tout, c'est pas lui qui te consolait l'autre jour ?!" Rejeta le rouquin.

Le dit-connard derrière la porte fulminait, le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes. Il tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas entrer et défoncer la tronche à ce crétin de _Weasmoche_. Sa frénésie meurtrière fut stoppée par un "_Clac !_" caractéristique.

- "Sors d'ici ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras mûri !" Ordonna sans équivoque Hermione.

Des bruits de pas alertèrent le Serpentard qui, gardant son froid légendaire, alla se cacher dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Il observa le roux avec satisfaction, une main plaquée contre sa joue en feu. Comme quoi, par moment, Granger avait un sursaut de bon sens ! Le goujat disparut dans l'ascenseur et, alors que la rouge et or s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, il quitta sa cachette, se jetant littéralement dans le couloir.

- "Jolie baffe !" Acclama-t-il en bloquant la porte avec son avant-bras.

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule. C'était la Sainte-Bellatrix ou quoi ? Ron, et maintenant ce déchet ambulant de Malefoy ?

- "C'est une habitude de débarquer à l'improviste ou bien ? En plus tu m'espionnes ?" Gronda-t-elle, remontée.

- "Doucement, on respire. J'ai une bonne raison !" Se défendit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était rare de le voir dans cet état, d'ordinaire il prenait soin de voiler la moindre émotion. Elle le considéra une poignée de secondes : son teint blafard à la lisière du translucide, ses yeux gris dénués de leur habituelle flamme, ses cheveux décoiffés. Une mine affreuse qu'elle trouvait tout sauf _repoussante_. Décontenancée, elle l'invita à entrer, ce qui surprit le blond. Il hésita, puis finit par la rejoindre à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

- "De toute façon, j'ai pas la force de lutter contre toi aujourd'hui. A croire que tu te montres toujours quand je suis affaiblie, vermine." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- "Ouais... Je sais, ça colle sans doute pas à l'image que t'avais de moi, mais... Je crois qu'on est bien obligés de jouer cartes sur table, non ?" Risqua-t-il, peu convaincu par ses propos.

- "T'es malade, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" S'enquit la jeune femme qui avait passé la tête dans le salon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- "Du sarcasme... Ça va mieux à ce que je vois." Remarqua son _invité_ en prenant place sur le canapé.

Il allait poser ses pieds sur la table basse quand il se remémora qu'elle n'appréciait pas ça. Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur le fauteuil vide en face de lui, s'assurant de ce fait que son hôte s'assiérait à ses côtés.

- "Je suis reboostée, oui. Je dois ça à Harry et aux autres..."

- "Pas à _Weasmoche_ en tout cas !" Coupa-t-il, suffisant.

- "Oublie ça, tu veux ? Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici. J'ai pas eu vent d'un article sur _notre merveilleuse histoire d'amour naissante_." Railla la surdouée en revenant dans le séjour, chargée d'un plateau.

- "Granger... Quand est-ce que tu te sers de la magie ?" Questionna sérieusement l'héritier.

- "Seulement quand c'est _nécessaire_. Toi, t'en abuses, ça fait de nous un duo complémentaire. C'est pas ce que Kingsley voulait qu'on comprenne ?" Souligna-t-elle, hautaine.

Rebuté, il accepta la tasse de thé fumante qu'elle lui tendait et s'enfonça dans le sofa. Hermione prit son propre mug, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant le manteau du serpent sur son siège.

- "Ok, t'as envie que je m'asseye à côté de toi. T'es sûr que ça va ?" Démasqua-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- "Tout à fait ! Viens, pose tes miches ici !" Approuva-t-il en tapotant la place libre à sa droite.

Méfiante, elle s'installa et bu une gorgée de thé avant de loucher en sa direction. Il fixait son breuvage, perdu dans ses pensées et un silence gênant envahit l'appartement.

Elle redoutait la raison de sa présence ici, ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce qui avait failli se passer l'autre jour à Poudlard. Elle refusait d'admettre sa faiblesse. Distraite, elle ne le vit pas relever la tête vers elle. La photo de l'article lui revint, attisant sa rancœur envers Skeeter et Astoria, ainsi que le dégoût que lui inspirait cette foutue étreinte. C'était un cliché volé dans un moment de relâchement, un moment où il avait baissé sa garde et son masque pour laisser paraître celui que peu connaissaient.

Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, Granger était _avec lui_. Elle faisait partie de sa vie qu'il le veuille ou non, et pour le bon fonctionnement de leur duo et l'aboutissement de leur carrière, il était obligé de s'ouvrir un minimum à elle. Cela dit, par Salazar, il était hors de question qu'il change son caractère pour autant !

- "Ahem... A... A propos de _l'autre jour_..."

- "Non ! Ça va ! Il s'est rien passé. On s'était pas vraiment... Enfin... Enfin, tu vois !" L'interrompit l'intello' qui, agitée, faillit renverser sa tasse sur ses genoux.

- "Parfait. Donc, on est d'accord, pas de gêne vis à vis de ça ? Toute manière, t'étais dans le cirage et puis y avait moi, sexy et irrésistible... Aïe !"

Il lui lança un regard assassin. Avait-elle osé le pincer ? Avait-elle seulement osé ?!

- "T'aurais pu être un âne, j'aurais agi de la même manière !" Grogna-t-elle, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- "T'embrasserais un âne ? Je comprends pourquoi t'es accrochée à l'autre andouille de _Weasmoche_ !" Se moqua le vert et argent avant de se prendre une tape contre l'épaule.

- "Ferme-là !" Se renfrogna la sorcière, encore plus embarrassée à l'entente du terme "_embrasserais_".

Sa gêne n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui, retrouvant son illustre assurance, se pencha dangereusement vers elle.

- "Admets-le, je te fais de l'effet..." Chuchota-t-il, insolent.

- "Tu veux que je te gifle, toi aussi ?" Contre-attaqua sa proie, sa baguette enfoncée dans le cou du prédateur.

- "Rapide... Enfin une qualité d'Auror, c'est pas trop tôt !" S'enthousiasma Malefoy en reculant.

- "Que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas une de ces pimbêches que tu ramasses dans les bars infréquentables, tu saisis ?"

- "Et pourtant, tu aimerais !" Il regretta très vite ses insinuations lorsqu'elle lui lança un sortilège de mutisme.

- "C'était un moment d'égarement. C'est passé. C'est fini et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Si ça flatte ton égo surdimensionné, j'en conclurais alors que je suis assez _bien_ pour te plaire. Mais sinon, j'en ai rien à cirer de ta réputation de Don Juan, tu restes un insecte à mes yeux. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, _mon beau_." Poursuivit-elle, dominatrice.

Aussi agacé qu'amusé par le comportement de sa collègue, Drago prit sa propre baguette et, d'une incantation mentale, annula l'enchantement de la brunette.

- "J'aime ce côté tigresse, ça me ferait presque frisonner. Te méprends pas, _ma jolie_, t'es pas du tout dans mes critères. T'es..."

- "Pas à ta portée, je sais."

- "J'allais dire _trop prises de tête et négligée_. La preuve, même _la belette_ veut pas de toi, c'est un signe tout de même !" Scanda-t-il, sournois.

Sa dernière phrase foudroya la lionne qui, touchée, baissa son arme. Cet arrogant avait raison. Ron faisait comme si de rien n'était depuis la fin de la Guerre, comme si la mort de Fred avait emporté leur baiser dans la tombe. Elle avait été patiente, compréhensive, se réconfortant avec des "_Il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il doit soutenir Georges._" ou des "_Il attend peut-être que je fasse le premier pas ?_". Mais, le temps s'écoulait, les mois passaient, et toujours rien à l'horizon.

Lentement, elle reporta son attention sur le Prince des Serpentards et tout le paradoxe ressenti ces derniers jours refit surface, détruisant ses barrières une à une. Inutile de se raconter des salades, elle était sur le point de l'embrasser l'autre jour, au château, mais pourquoi ? Certes, elle était démunie, égarée dans sa peine et dans la douleur, cependant, à ses yeux, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller à de telles sottises. C'était dégradant, indigne d'elle et de ses principes !

Furtivement, son cerveau sur-développé lui apporta la réponse tant espérée : depuis cette visite à l'hôpital, depuis qu'elle s'était lâchement jetée dans ses bras pour étouffer son chagrin, elle avait commencé à flancher. Elle n'avait même pas émis le fait qu'il puisse la rejeter, la repousser? Non, elle avait juste mis de côté sa rancune et s'était montrée fragile devant lui, allant jusqu'à indirectement réclamer sa compassion.

L'élément déclencheur avait été ce dont elle le croyait incapable, il l'avait prise dans ses bras malgré leur aigreur commune. Il avait dévoilé une facette inespérée de sa personnalité, chose qu'Hermione pensait inimaginable. Drago Malefoy était orgueilleux, méprisant, arrogant, prétentieux... Et apte à consoler une sang-de-bourbe, qui l'aurait cru ?!

Alors, cela tombait-il sous le sens qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise avec lui ? Il était humain, il l'avait prouvé dans cette chambre où gisait le corps inerte de Neville, et cette découverte étoffait son côté mystérieux. Malheureusement ou non, Hermione Granger était curieuse, et il était facile de prévoir qu'elle allait être intriguée par cette complexe énigme qu'il formait à lui seul.

Hormis tout cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait du charme et, Merlin en était témoin, cet impertinent savait en faire usage.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?" Demanda soudainement Drago, ombrageux.

- "Rien." Mentit la née-moldue en portant distraitement son mug à ses lèvres.

Il haussa les épaules, faisant croire qu'il avait posé la question juste pour tuer le temps, puis reposa sa tasse et se tourna vers elle.

- "Si je suis venu te voir, c'est aussi pour te demander de ne pas _ébruiter_ cette histoire avec Astoria." Déclara-t-il fermement.

- "J'en ai pas l'attention, mais... C'est donnant-donnant."

- "Je crois que j'ai assez donné de ma personne depuis qu'on bosse ensemble, non ?" Objecta-t-il, les poings serrés.

- "Détends-toi. Je veux juste _comprendre_, justement pour éviter de gaffer." Temporisa la belle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Serpentard s'affala sur le canapé, pensif. La première option était de refuser, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de négocier avec cette tarée. Par conséquent, il devait réfléchir à un moyen de lui expliquer la situation sans pour autant tomber dans la confidence à deux noises.

- "Cette _charmante créature_, nommée Astoria, est une jeune femme envers qui mon dégénéré de père a jugé bon de m'engager afin de lier par les liens _sacrés à la con_ du mariage sorcier cette famille d'aristo' aux Malefoy. Je te passe les détails sur ô combien _ma promise_ est ravissante." Soupira le jeune homme, choisissant soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

La Gryffondor le toisa de ses grands yeux caramels, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, puis, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, croisa étroitement les jambes et :

- "Ah... Les joies d'être un sang-pur de grande famille !".

- "Je te le fais pas dire..." Grommela le sorcier, boudeur.

- "Ton père est à Azkaban. D'ailleurs, il te doit ce petit séjour à l'ombre, alors pourquoi tu ne romps tout simplement pas avec cette fille ?" Emit-t-elle, interloquée.

- "C'est pas _si simple_ que tu le crois, laisse tomber. De toute façon, je lui rends bien à Astoria. Je l'évite un maximum et tant que notre union n'a pas été prononcée, je me permets de la tromper à tour de bras, quitte à parfois lui faire croire que je la trompe." Répondit-t-il, content de ses infidélités.

Hermione déglutit péniblement, écœurée par le comportement révoltant de son ennemi. Il n'était pas amoureux de cette jeune femme, soit, mais était-ce _noble_ de l'humilier de la sorte ? Malefoy était tout bonnement détestable ! Le jour où il tomberait sur une personne susceptible de le dompter, il neigerait en Enfer !

"_Je la trompe à tour de bras !_", ces paroles résonnaient en échos dans l'esprit de la rouge et or qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, conclut que si il n'avait pas profité d'elle dans ce couloir l'autre jour, ce n'était pas par amour pour sa petite-amie, mais bien parce qu'elle ne l'attirait pas, elle, la sang-de-bourbe. Etrangement, cette constatation la vexa, réduisant à néant sa bonne humeur déjà bien affectée.

- "En fait, Granger, _personne_ n'est au courant de cette affaire, pas même mon entourage, alors... Si jamais y a des fuites, je saurais que ça vient de toi, fais gaffe." L'avertit Drago en croisant les bras derrière la tête, ses longues jambes repoussant le tapis oriental du salon.

- "Personne ? Oh, je suis flattée." Se réjouit faussement la Miss-je-sais-tout, une main contre son cœur.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire ravageur et la sonda intensément, ses orbes devenues azuréennes plongées dans celles ambrées de sa partenaire.

- "J'oubliais, _Weasmoche_ est un con, écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Tu fais ce que t'as à faire. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas les choix qu'on peut faire, surtout ceux qu'on fait par dépit." Confessa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- "Je pense que chacun a ses raisons d'agir de telle ou telle façon. Je connais Ron et je sais qu'il a besoin de temps." Contesta-t-elle, fidèle à _son meilleur ami_. "Mais... En parlant de _choix faits par dépit_, parle-moi des tiens, on a pas pu finir _notre petite conversation_ l'autre fois." Ajouta-t-elle, intéressée.

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'arquèrent en une grimace désapprobatrice, mais l'entêtement de la jolie brune était redoutable, alors il se redressa et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- "Tu sais, Granger, t'as eu ton lot d'emmerdes avant et pendant la Guerre. T'as choisi ton camp, fait ce que t'avais à faire. T'as accompli de grandes choses... Bref, t'as été quasi-irréprochable, un vrai petit soldat."

La jeune femme eut un rictus, se retenant de nier le fait qu'elle puisse être un pion, mais préféra ne rien dire au risque de contrarier son confident.

- "Moi, j'en avais rien à foutre de ces conneries. Je voulais rien faire. Je voulais pas prendre parti, j'avais qu'une envie : qu'on me lâche. Quand j'étais gamin, on m'a bourré le crâne avec les doctrines racistes et tout l'attirail du parfait sang-pur, sauf qu'en grandissant, j'ai réalisé que j'en avais rien à secouer de tout le monde. Rien à battre des hostilités dans le Monde Sorcier, rien à cirer des petites querelles ou de la course à _l'honneur_ que pouvait inspirer un nom de famille."

Il marqua une pause comme pour s'assurer de l'attention de son auditoire, et fut consterné de voir la surdouée pendue à ses lèvres, avide d'en savoir plus. Décidément, sa soif d'apprendre était intarissable. Sacrée Granger !

- "Et puis voilà, ça donne le cliché du gars pommé, je-m'en-foutiste et blasé de tout, qui sait plus trop où est sa place si ce n'est loin de tout ce merdier. Mon père me mettait la pression, j'étais lâche, j'avais les foies, et, surtout, je pouvais pas abandonner ma mère, alors j'ai essayé de répondre à leurs attentes. Lorsque mon père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, ça a anéanti ma mère, du coup je me suis senti obligé de faire quelque chose pour elle. J'ai donc prêté serment à Voldemort, et Bellatrix s'est fait une joie de me former..."

Sa voix se brisa en un silence apaisant, comme si chacune de ses confessions lui lacérait la chair, ravivant cette douleur qu'il éprouvait encore aujourd'hui.

- "J'ai moi aussi été un bon petit soldat, Granger. J'ai obéi, j'ai joué le jeu, fait ce qu'on attendait de moi... Heureusement que mon parrain était là, il avait su m'apporter le soutien nécessaire pour surmonter cette putain de période. Je connaissais ses intentions, il m'en avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais je sentais bien que lui aussi portait son fardeau, que son dévouement était à double-tranchant. Puis y a eu _ce jour_, le jour où j'ai reçu la marque... A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que si je ne réagissais pas, j'allais devenir un mouton bon pour l'abattoir, sacrifié pour une cause dont j'avais rien à carrer. C'était le déclic, sans compter la nuit où vous vous êtes faits choper toi et tes potes."

- "Tu n'avais rien dit... Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était Harry..." Murmura Hermione, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

- "Je te l'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par dépit. J'étais dans le camp de personne. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vivre en paix, point barre. J'aurais dit que c'était Potter, ça m'aurait encore plus enfoncé dans cette merde, comme si je prouvais mon allégeance à Voldemort, et crois-moi, c'était pas mon intention. La liberté, Granger, c'est d'appartenir à personne. A rien." Acheva-t-il en se levant.

Il s'étira de tout son long, releva le col de sa chemise et prit son manteau.

- "Tu... Tu pars ?" Balbutia la maîtresse des lieux, légèrement déçue.

D'un sourire charmeur, le vert et argent revêtit son vêtement et épousseta son pantalon avant de lui refaire face.

- "T'es chiante... J'avais juré de pas te parler de tout ça, et t'as quand même réussi à me faire plier... Je vais devoir redoubler de prudence." Rit-il, sincère.

Elle hoqueta, abasourdie. Drago Malefoy se tenait là, dans son salon, après avoir bu le thé avec elle, et, comble du reste, riait aux éclats.

- "Que veux-tu... On me résiste difficilement !" Se vanta-t-elle en se mettant debout.

- "Oh, attention Granger, je déteins sur toi !" Chaperonna-t-il, dédaigneux.

- "Tsss... Qui sait, y a peut-être quelque chose de _bien_ à tirer de toi. De là, tout au fond de cette chose qui te sert de cœur." Rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa main contre le torse du garçon.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Elle oublia presque de respirer tant elle était troublée par ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Tout contre sa paume, les battements réguliers de ce cœur qu'elle pensait de pierre s'enchainaient, la faisant tressaillir à chacun d'eux. Ses doigts se plissèrent doucement contre la chemise et, cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui frémit, un frisson remontant le long de son échine.

Paralysé, il se contentait de l'observer, analysant ses faits et gestes, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne ou... Ou quoi ? Il ne saurait dire...

- "Tu... Tu m'as pas dit pour ton père. Pour... Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?" Bredouilla Hermione, son regard rivé sur le cou du jeune homme.

- "Humpf... Parce qu'il est tout sauf un père ? Parce qu'il a foutu en l'air mon enfance ? Parce que malgré toutes les chances qu'il a eu d'épargner ma famille, il n'a fait que se louper, tout foirer ?" Enuméra ce dernier, amère.

"_Parce qu'il a mêlé ma mère à cette histoire de serment inviolable ?_", se retint-il d'étendre, sa mâchoire crispée.

Soudain, une légère pression le ramena sur Terre et il baissa les yeux, se heurtant aux prunelles noisettes de sa rivale. Elle avait agrippé sa chemise, ses phalanges blanchies tant elle serrait le tissu.

- "T'avais tous les moyens d'en parler, de te libérer de lui. Dumbledore aurait pu t'aider ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?!" Protesta-t-elle, émue.

- "Parce qu'il restait malgré tout mon père et que, pour une fois dans ma chienne de vie, j'avais cru en quelque chose. Cru que ça pouvait s'arranger, que je pouvais avoir une vie posée. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire de moi, c'est un assoiffé de vengeance, dégoûté de la vie et de lui. Si je tiens tant à ce job, c'est parce que ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il m'a appris, de tous ses principes, et que c'est un bon moyen de l'enfoncer." Trancha-t-il.

La lionne scruta son visage resté indéchiffrable, insondable, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon et ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place, mais... Qui sait ? Peut-être que le Drago Malefoy devant elle était honnête, du moins dans ses aveux, et que, bien qu'il contraste parfaitement avec celui qu'il avait laissé paraître durant des années, elle avait envie d'y croire, de croire en lui en tant que partenaire.

- "Granger, cette chemise coûte plus chère que ton appartement et tout le bazar moldu que t'y entasses." S'impatienta l'héritier, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'autre chose.

Secouée, Hermione lâcha prise et bafouilla d'inaudibles excuses qu'il mit sur le compte de son _petit neurone défaillant perdu parmi ceux plus performants_, puis se dirigea vers la sortie en traînant des pieds.

- "On reprend le boulot demain, t'as intérêt à être d'attaque." Maugréa-t-il une fois dans le hall.

La sorcière le rejoignit en soupirant, exaspérée. Elle hocha machinalement la tête, puis glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- "Compte sur moi." Certifia-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

- "Hey, d'ailleurs, sympa tes chaussons de gamine, ça contraste bien avec ton pyjama de grand-mère !" S'esclaffa-t-il en pointant de l'index les pantoufles en forme de vache de sa collègue.

- "Tu... Tu... Oh ! Je suis chez moi ! J'ai le droit de porter ce que je veux !" Se révolta cette dernière, furibonde.

- "Il est bientôt dix-sept heures, porter ces trucs-là à cette heure-ci, c'est criminel..." Garantit le beau blond sur un ton docte.

- "C'est ça ! Et toi, la prochaine fois, attends que je t'invite avant de débarquer chez moi à l'improviste !" Claqua la Gryffondor, piquante.

- "Mmmh... Ça veut dire que tu comptes m'inviter ?" Nota-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

- "La ferme ! Allez, dégage !" Le chassa-t-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Heureux de son petit effet, le sang-pur s'avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il s'inclina vers elle, abreuvant ses sens de son parfum de jasmin qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer.

- "Merci pour le thé, _partenaire_." Susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

Pour une fois, Hermione ne perdit pas le cap et, déterminée à ne pas le laisser jouer avec elle, leva fièrement le menton et croisa les bras.

- "Tu me le rendras, t'en fais pas !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle le mit dehors et, non sans lui faire un clin d'œil complice, lui claqua la porte au nez.

Drago lui accorda cette victoire puis, ses batteries pleinement rechargées, mit les mains dans ses poches et quitta l'immeuble pour transplaner dans une ruelle du quartier. Discuter simplement avec Granger l'avait quelque peu soulagé, limité ses soucis. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'avoir une conversation civilisé avec elle, vu son tempérament et le sien, mais bon, il fallait croire que tout était possible.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** : **_Un début de complicité, mais ne vous faites pas avoir (même si le prochain Chapitre risque de vous faire jubiler quelques secondes. Concernant Ron, je me dois de fixer ça... Attendez-vous à revoir Astoria, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Vous avez déjà les clés de l'intrigue en mains, faites tourner vos méninges :D !


	7. Une charmeuse de serpents

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ **_: _**Ce Chapitre marquera une pause niveau publication. En effet, j'ai publié d'un coup les 6 premiers Chapitres, alors on va laisser le temps au temps :p N'oubliez pas de me laisser un avis sur ces 6 premiers Chapitres envoyés un peu à la volée :s Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

_**OoO Chapitre 6 : Une charmeuse de serpents OoO**_

Impossible, elle n'allait pas se montrer habillée de la sorte, si ?! Elle était ridicule dans cette robe émeraude assortie aux couleurs de Serpentard, une vraie trahison envers les siens. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, elle avait demandé une tenue ample, discrète et non moulante. Résultat ? Elle se retrouvait avec une robe de cocktail limite aigue-marine, si près du corps qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir respirer tout au long de cette fichue soirée !

- "Ça me ressemble pas, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend au Ministère ?" Pesta-t-elle, effarée par son reflet.

Kingsley et ses idées, ah non franchement, il en avait de bonnes parfois ! Saucissonner son apprentie dans un bout de tissu... Hermione en arrivait à se demander si ce n'était pas puni par la loi. D'un geste peu élégant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son dos, son regard consterné rivé sur le psyché. Merlin merci, ce _truc_ était en satin plissé, cela limitait quelque peu les _dégâts_ au niveau de ses fesses.

Dans un soupir lourd de sens, elle alla enfiler ses chaussures à talons noires, puis, au moment de boucler l'attache, un "_Toc-toc..._" retentit dans son minuscule appartement. Peu encline à ouvrir dans cet attirail, elle attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de la _pièce à conviction_, non sans jurer contre son supérieur -c'était au moins la dixième fois depuis ce matin-.

D'un mouvement de baguette précis, elle annula les enchantements de protection et ouvra la porte, pincée. A la vue de son visiteur, son teint vira au blanc cadavérique : affublé d'une chemise immaculée impeccablement repassée, d'un pantalon noir cintré orné d'une ceinture à la boucle argentée, de souliers parfaitement cirés et d'un long manteau de... De Marquis ? Elle ne saurait qualifier cette majestueuse cape aux épaulettes brodées et aux boutons assortis à une broche d'or blanc en forme de serpent, épinglée contre un torse qu'elle devinait comme étant finement musclé. Drago Malefoy avait beau être un crétin à ses heures perdues, il fallait avouer qu'il avait toujours une classe folle.

- "Pfff... Pourquoi sur toi ça rend _bien_, ce genre de fringues ?!" S'offusqua la Gryffondor en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

- "J'ai ça dans le sang, Granger ! Si y a bien une chose dont je suis fier, c'est bien mon allure !" Se vanta le nouvel arrivant, le torse bombé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre pour trouver autre chose à mettre que cette robe moulante dans laquelle elle ressemblait à tout sauf à une Milady, son collègue lui saisit le poignet, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

- "Tu pensais vraiment me faire croire que t'étais pas prête ? Toi, Hermione Granger, en retard ? Impossible..." Lâcha-t-il, blasé.

- "Faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout..."

- "Enlève cette serviette !" Coupa-t-il, persuadé du manège de la lionne.

- "Désolée, on arrivera jamais à _ce stade_. Tu peux remballer tes fantasmes !" Claqua cette dernière avant de dégager son bras.

Faussement outré -surtout joueur-, Drago sortit sa baguette magique et d'une imperceptible inclinaison de son arme, fit tomber la serviette de sa _consœur_, arrachant un cri strident à celle-ci.

- "Mais t'es malade ?!" Hurla-t-elle, ses bras encerclés autour de sa taille, honteuse. "J'aurais pu être nue, espèce de pervers ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais au moins ?!"

- "Bah, au pire, j'aurais été choqué à vie !" Balaya le jeune homme. "Et puis, t'as pas de bretelles, j'avoue que j'ai hésité, mais bon, c'était quitte ou double, et apparemment, j'ai misé juste !"

- "T'es qu'un mufle ! Un dégénéré du ciboulot ! Un crétin ! Un avorton de la pire espèce !" Fulmina de plus belle la rouge et or, sa gêne frôlant le paroxysme.

- "Allez, laisse-moi voir ! Ça doit pas être aussi catastrophique que ça en a l'air, si ?" Materna-t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas peu sûr.

Luttant contre le picotement de ses joues en feu, elle se contenta de grimacer, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué. Un frisson remonta de ses orteils, invitant la chair de poule à prendre possession de sa peau dénudée. Malefoy venait de doucement lui desserrer les bras, brisant au passage le peu de volonté qui lui restait.

Résignée et troublée par l'atmosphère devenue étouffante, elle baissa la tête et fixa le plancher, accordant le loisir à son ennemi de la juger sous tous ses angles. Après tout, elle ne pouvait se cacher éternellement.

Un silence de plomb prit place entre eux, renforçant l'air devenu irrespirable. Puis la surdouée rassembla tout son courage et daigna lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur tant elle était incommodée par ce qu'il faisait, planté là à la décortiquer de ses orbes métalliques.

En effet, le vert et argent analysait chaque détail, impassible, prêt à tout pour faire ruminer sa rivale. A vrai dire, son flegme était un atout de taille, surtout dans les moments pareils. Il arrivait à contrôler l'expression de ses traits sans jamais laisser paraître ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'émotion -contrairement à une certaine brunette-.

Prisonnière de sa robe émeraude chatoyante, Granger dégageait un charme dont il la pensait dépourvue. Son habituelle tignasse avait été domptée -en combien d'heures, telle était la question-. A présent plus souples et légers, ses cheveux miels étaient négligemment relevés et reflétaient la lumière du hall d'entrée, laissant quartier libre à quelques boucles ci et là. Aussi étonnant que cala puisse paraître, elle avait pris la peine de se maquiller légèrement. Ses paupières étaient plus sombres, accentuées par un trait d'eye-liner rigoureusement tracé, signe que le perfectionnisme de la Miss-je-sais-tout n'épargnait aucun domaine. Intrigué mais poursuivant malgré tout son périple, il se heurta à ses lèvres habillées d'un rouge carmin, contrastant avec la couleur de Salazar et mettant en valeur son teint nacré. Il sonda son visage angélique une poignée de secondes, comme pour graver à jamais cette image d'elle, assurant intérieurement que c'était uniquement pour se convaincre qu'il était possible de la voir coquette et soignée.

Cela dit, avide d'en voir plus -histoire de concrétiser sa théorie, rien de plus !-, il fit courir ses prunelles tempêtes le long de son cou appétissant, envoyant des décharges électriques à l'intello' qui, victime de ce cirque, s'était paralysée sur place, incapable de lui échapper. Impuissante, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise et peu disposée à endosser le rôle de la _bête de foire_ dans son propre couloir.

L'héritier ignora superbement l'embarras de sa victime et eut un sourire en coin en apercevant l'inespéré : un ravissant décolleté souligné par un chanceux bustier, gardien d'une poitrine raisonnable. Un rictus lui échappa lorsqu'il vit le pendentif en argent niché entre ses seins, un vif d'or en or blanc. Sans doute un cadeau de Potter ? Certainement... Puis vint une taille fine insoupçonnée tant il l'avait vue dissimulée sous un amas de vêtements larges et miteux. Plus ça allait et plus il dut admettre qu'il lui était difficile de rester de marbre face à ce qui s'offrait à lui, attisant ses sens et surtout son instinct de chasse.

Déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout tout en conservant sa froideur légendaire, il ne put qu'adhérer à la forme prononcée de ses hanches, puis, inévitablement, il finit par rencontrer ses jambes longues et fuselées. A cet instant précis, il maudit Blaise de lui avoir fait remarquer à quel point elles étaient belles. Galbées dans des bas quasi-invisibles, allongées par une paire de talons aiguilles qui donnait une certaine prestance à leur propriétaire. Tout bonnement _exquises_.

Elancée, fatale à tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son caractère de _Scrout_, la Gryffondor s'était révélée sous un nouveau jour, faisant ravaler ses préjugés au Serpentard. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment combien elle était agaçante, chieuse et barbante -oui, soyons francs, l'étalage de ses théories sur la sauvegarde du milieu des créatures magiques était rasoir à souhait !-. Mais elle ne perdit tout de même pas de son éclat, car, ce soir, il lui devait bien cet aveu :

- "Le rat de bibliothèque s'est métamorphosé en... Non, en fait, rien." Se ravisa-t-il, faisant soupirer sa camarade.

- "Vas-y, crache ta méchanceté !" Anticipa-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- "Inutile de me provoquer, Granger. Je te ferai pas de compliments, tu peux te gratter !" Trancha le garçon, suffisant.

Non, il ne fallait pas céder, c'était indigne de lui ! Et puis, flatter l'égo de la belle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait garder le cap, bien que ce fut presque pénible pour lui de contenir son côté séducteur confirmé. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face de lui, mais Granger, _Hermione Granger_, l'héroïne de Guerre, meilleure amie de l'Elu, _pseudo-copine_ de _la belette_ -le pauvre ?-, défenseure des opprimés au blabla interminable et... Et aux grands yeux noisettes... Aux jambes pécheresses... Foutue elle ! Qu'elle aille renfiler ses vêtements de grand-mère, ça lui rendrait service !

- "Oh, je vois, môsieur se retient de _critiquer_ ? C'est nouveau, ça !" Railla la jeune femme, sarcastique.

- "Je déteins vraiment sur toi... C'est affligeant !" Renvoya-t-il, amusé.

- "N'exagérons rien, j'ai toujours été..."

- "Piquante avec moi ? Sache que c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir, _ma chère_." Compléta le serpent en passant lascivement une main dans ses cheveux savamment décoiffés.

- "C'est ça, conforte-toi dans tes fantasmes, idiot..." Souffla-t-elle avant de faire volte-face. "Je vais chercher mon manteau et je suis prête."

- "Oublie pas qu'on doit se lancer le _sortilège de dissimulation physique_. T'as bien retenu la formule de Shacklebolt ? J'ai pas envie que tu te foires, tu risquerais d'abîmer mon joli minois." Clama-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- "Ce serait _tellement dommage_ de gâcher la seule chose qui arrive à masquer la noirceur de ton âme !" Répliqua l'interpelée en riant aux éclats.

- "Tout à fait, je te le fais pas dire ! Sinon comment je ferais pour t'amadouer, hein ?" Approuva le blond, adossé contre le mur.

- "J'essayerai de pas me louper, _mon beau_." Le rassura-t-elle avant de réapparaître dans l'entrée.

- "A toi l'honneur !" L'incita-t-il, crispé.

Appliquée, Hermione agita sa baguette et prononça l'incantation apprise la veille en cours de sortilèges. Ce sort avait pour but d'occulter l'apparence d'une personne et de renvoyer une tout autre identité aux autres. C'était une idée du Ministre qui, prudent, avait proposé cette alternative au _Polynectar_, étant donné que la potion avait une durée plus courte que l'envoûtement et qu'il serait peu discret de devoir en reprendre une gorgée toutes les heures.

- "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, crétin, t'es pas mort !" Se moqua la sorcière, narquoise.

Renfrogné, le jeune Auror se tourna vers le miroir accroché à côté de lui et fit une moue dégoûtée.

- "Sérieux... Troquer ma gueule d'ange contre cette tronche de cake, faut vraiment être un débile ! Putain de job..." Grommela-t-il en touchant sa peau devenue hâlée et son nez élargie, sans compter ses yeux d'un vert vomitif.

- "Les autres te verront sous cette forme et les miroirs te renverront le reflet du sortilège, c'est pas mal comme combine ! Si j'avais pris conscience de ce sort avant, ça m'aurait évité des marmites de _Polynectar_ et des heures de travail acharné !" Rouspéta la rouge et or en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- "Hermione Granger qui se plaint de travailler ? C'est la fin du Monde, c'est ça ?"

- "C'est ça, fais de l'humour ! En attendant, faudra t'y faire parce que je suis la seule à te voir tel que tu es, c'est pas super ?" Contre-attaqua la réputée bûcheuse.

- "Chanceuse !" Frima le Prince des Serpentards en lui faisant un clin d'œil dévastateur auquel elle ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- "Allez, à mon tour ! Active-toi un peu !" Ordonna-t-elle, raide comme un piquet.

Non sans marmonner qu'il avait raison et qu'elle se retenait de reconnaître sa chance inouïe, il l'imita, appliquant le même enchantement sur elle. Dubitatif, il la toisa brièvement et...

- "Bah... T'as pas changé. Je me suis foiré ?"

- "Abruti ! Je t'ai dit que le lanceur du sort pouvait toujours voir la véritable identité de celui sur qui il lance le sortilège ! T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?!" Rugit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- "Euh... Je le fais exprès !" Mentit-t-il, préférant cette option que de se farcir les remontrances de l'écervelée qui lui servait de partenaire.

- "Mmmh... Bon, ça va, ça ira pour la soirée." Commenta-t-elle en contemplant sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle dans la glace.

Son visage s'était arrondi, sa bouche était plus pulpeuse, ses yeux étirés en amande, son teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et, bien sûr, ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien de _sauvage_, lissés et coiffés en un chignon strict identique à celui de McGonagall.

- "On y va ?" S'enquit distraitement le sang-pur derrière elle.

- "Ou... Oui... J'espère que ça se passera bien." Chuchota-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- "C'est qu'une soirée mondaine à la con. Y aura du gratin, mais tu arriveras bien à t'intégrer dans une foule de sang-purs snobs, non ?" La défia indirectement son collègue, confiant.

- "Arrête, rien que d'y penser, j'ai la nausée !" Réfuta la née-moldue, écœurée.

En une fraction de seconde, un parfum familier de verveine emplit tout son être, alertant les incontrôlables vagues de chaleur qui remontaient déjà de ses entrailles, la rabaissant plus bas que Terre tant l'insupportable domination du vert et argent la ratatinait.

Il s'était penché sur elle, à trois centimètres de son cou lâchement exposé, tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le reflet ensorcelé de sa proie. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux, étrangement détendue et effrayée à la fois, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire ou faire.

- "T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà fréquenté ce genre de soirées. T'as qu'à rester près de moi et, surtout, nous fait pas remarquer." Murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

L'érudite opina sagement du chef, portée par cette effluve si particulière, la respiration soudain hachée. Elle mit son état sur le compte de la mission qui les attendait -quelle mauvaise foi !-, et se rappela les conseils de Kingsley, histoire d'occuper son esprit embué.

Ce dernier avait réussi à leur avoir des passes -et identités- pour un gala organisé chez un certain Begins, un riche homme d'affaire sang-pur qui s'était lancé dans la fabrication de chaudrons "_nouvelle génération_". D'après les informations rapportées par Harry lors d'une de ses missions à l'étranger, il y aurait à cette soirée un supposé suspect ou du moins une personne qu'ils se devaient d'interroger. Seulement, Hermione ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, seul Drago était au courant puisqu'il avait reçu le tuyau alors qu'elle était prise par un rapport sur l'instauration d'une hiérarchie chez les _centaures_. Evidemment, le blond ne voulait pas lui communiquer le renseignement, entraînant de ce fait des joutes verbales aussi distrayantes que lassantes.

- "T'es sûr que tu sauras le reconnaître, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de me rétamer, c'est ma première mission !" Insista la lionne, excédée.

Malefoy s'écarta d'elle, braqué : naturellement qu'il allait reconnaître ce fils de... Cette pensée fit furieusement battre le sang à ses tempes. Les muscles contractés, il serra les dents, puis attrapa rageusement le bras de son ennemie et l'attira vers la sortie. C'était l'heure, assez bavardé !

**OOO OOO OOO**

Une grande salle, immense, aux lustres de cristal gigantesques. Une musique douce jouée par un orchestre de musiciens sorciers célèbres. Des serveurs -plus classes que des _elfes de maison_-, sans doute sang-mêlés selon Hermione, faisaient le tour des invités, un plateau d'argent à la main, servant des coupes de champagne ou de vin des _Hauts Elfes_. C'était démesuré, exagéré, sans saveur, tout à l'image des personnes présentes : inintéressantes, xénophiles et salement sang-purs.

- "Ça te fait quoi d'être dans ton élément, Malefoy ?" dit-elle à voix basse, mauvaise.

- "Comme un poisson dans l'eau... Allez viens, et garde la tête haute !" Commanda le jeune homme en lui tendant galamment le bras.

Elle hésita, sceptique, puis, pressée par le regard lourd de reproches de son compagnon, finit par accepter et se dirigèrent tous deux vers une table isolée.

Heureusement, il y avait trop de monde pour que l'hôte ne vienne les embêter -Merlin merci !-. Après vérification de leur identité, ils purent librement entrer dans la demeure de Begins. Le Serpentard ne manqua pas d'enfoncer le couteau en démontrant à sa _consœur_ que les précautions magiques étaient nécessaires -s'appuyant sur le fait que celles prises par les organisateurs de cette soirée étaient "_Nulles à chier !_"-, et qu'elle devait en prendre note pour dresser une barrière d'identification magique autour de son appartement.

Piquée au vif mais néanmoins amusée, la jeune femme prit place sur une chaise et s'accouda à la table, déjà lassée d'être ici. D'un geste brusque, son partenaire lui tapa l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- "Tiens-toi droite, bon sang ! T'es censée être une aristo' !" Gronda-t-il, fatigué.

- "Ça te va comme ça ?!" S'emporta à moitié la sorcière en se redressant, rigide.

Elle prit une mine sévère et croisa étroitement les jambes, sa robe émeraude remontant dangereusement sur ses cuisses.

- "Je fais assez pétasse sang-pur ?" Ajouta-t-elle, austère.

- "Tu fais chier, Granger. Merde, voilà ! Merde !" Explosa son _improvisé professeur de bonnes manières_.

- "Surveille ton langage, _très cher_." Raisonna-t-elle, doucereuse.

Elle aurait juré avoir vu ses lèvres frémirent, prêtes à lui accorder un sourire sincère, mais c'était peu connaître le garçon qui, décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu -minable d'après lui-, balaya la salle circulaire de ses yeux tempêtes. Aucun signe de _l'autre raclure_, quand allait-il se montrer ? Et s'il ne venait pas ? Comment allait-il réagir face à lui ? Oh, il avait une idée bien précise de comment saluer cette vermine...

- "Il est là ?" Questionna Hermione, rendossant son rôle d'Auror.

- "Non... Pas encore." Expira-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils restèrent silencieux, attablés comme deux idiots à côté d'une fenêtre aux carreaux aussi propres qu'un sou neuf. Obnubilée par le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre, la Gryffondor divagua à son tour dans ses songes. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, ici, entourée de tous ces hypocrites et qui plus est avec Malefoy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sauf que là, ils étaient non seulement seuls, mais aussi confrontés à une mission officielle du _Département des Aurors_, encerclés par un troupeau de sang-purs aussi méprisables que leurs grands airs.

Cependant, elle admit secrètement que la présence de l'héritier l'aidait grandement à conserver son calme. Encore une fois, c'était paradoxal avec tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers temps. Foutu Kingsley qui les avait obligés à travailler ensemble ! Depuis qu'ils formaient leur duo infernal, elle avait redécouvert son _confrère_, réalisant que la haine et la rancœur étaient autant à sa portée qu'à celle du serpent. Mais... N'était-elle pas loyale, juste et débordante de bonté malgré son comportement venimeux envers lui ? Et donc, serait-il possible que la colère et l'aigreur du Serpentard cache, comme pour elle, une toute autre nature ? Après tout, tout le monde était capable du mal, ce qu'il fallait, c'était creuser et dénicher ce qui se cachait tout au fond, enseveli sous une myriade de faux-semblants.

De son côté, les nerfs à vif, Drago déboutonna quelque peu sa chemise avant de relever son col. Attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il essayait tout de même de ne pas cogiter sur sa mission et ne trouva rien de mieux que de se lever, puis d'enlever son long manteau vénitien. Consciencieusement, il retroussa ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et, voyant les regards suggestifs que lui lançait une demoiselle non loin de là, haussa le menton. Sous sa vrai forme, il aurait déjà ameuté la totalité de la gente féminine, il n'avait que faire d'une bourgeoise au physique potable. Cette dernière, vexée, retourna à ses occupations, accordant au Prince des Serpentards une victoire écrasante.

Trop accaparée par ses raisonnements sans queue ni tête, Hermione ne prit pas garde lorsque son ennemi vint se poster à ses côtés, debout, frustré de la voir plus intéressée par la fenêtre que lui. Il s'approcha encore plus, mitigé entre le fait de la secouer violemment ou de l'accabler d'une de ses répliques acérées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir qu'elle bondit sur sa chaise, effarée de voir le reflet du sorcier derrière le sien. Son pouls s'accéléra, rendant son souffle irrégulier.

- "Qu... Quoi ? Il... Il est arrivé ?" Balbutia-t-elle, horrifiée.

- "Viens danser." Répondit-t-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

Sonnée, elle le considéra du regard durant ce qui semblait être une éternité : _danser_ ? Elle ? Avec lui ?

- "C'est une blague ?" Rejeta-t-elle, ulcérée.

- "Je m'emmerde à poiroter, ça me fait tergiverser pour rien. J'ai besoin de me distraire. Viens danser." Réitéra-t-il, cette fois-ci en s'inclinant légèrement.

La rouge et or cligna des yeux, estomaquée de le voir _s'obstiner_. Il était têtu, certes, mais par pour qu'elle accepte une danse... Lui avait-on jeté un sort ?

- "Pourquoi tu vas pas demander à une autre ? C'est pas ce qui manque, les filles ! Tiens, regarde, je crois que t'as une touche avec la blonde là-bas." Persista-t-elle en désignant du menton la sang-pur qu'il avait tantôt rabrouée.

- "Parce que t'es la seule ici à voir mon vrai visage." Lâcha-t-il sans ciller.

- "C'est perfide comme argument !"

- "Mais il te convient parfaitement. Viens danser..."

Sa voix était devenue plus douce, agréable, et sa main échappa à son contrôle, allant se mêler à la sienne. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il la tira docilement, l'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

- "Attends mais... Cette musique... C'est... C'est du..."

- "Tango, tout à fait !" L'interrompit son cavalier, fier de l'avoir piégée car, à présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il lui enserra fermement la taille, sa main droite ancrée sur sa hanche tandis que de l'autre il s'emparait de la sienne. Elle allait s'en sortir à merveille, il n'en doutait pas. Sa peau hivernale s'électrisa au contact de la sienne, chaude et réconfortante, ameutant ses vilaines voix dans sa tête qui ne cessaient de le pervertir un peu plus chaque jour depuis... Depuis _ce jour_ à Poudlard.

- "Laisse-moi te guider." Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne, ses doigts exerçant une légère pression sur son bassin.

Abandonnée, peut-être encore sous le choc, elle le suivit dans un premier pas de danse latéral, poursuivant ensuite avec un autre plus prononcé au niveau du jeu de jambes. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle se sentait littéralement grotesque, cloitrée dans les bras de son rival qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer.

- "Miss Granger va-t-elle recevoir sa première mauvaise note pour ne pas exceller dans une matière ?" La provoqua ce dernier en la faisant pivoter avant de replacer sa main sur l'omoplate de sa cavalière.

Cette petite pique la fit tressaillir : cet imbécile osait l'humilier en public ? Et qui plus est en pleine mission ? Par Merlin, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

- "Ferme-là !" Intima-t-elle, autoritaire.

Lui arrachant l'occasion de rétorquer, elle se détendit, relâchant son corps limite douloureux tant elle s'était crispée, puis, armée de son courage sans faille -et sa hargne, il fallait le dire-, colla complètement sa poitrine contre le torse de l'inopportun.

- "Je pensais qu'on devait pas se faire remarquer, mais bon, tu l'auras voulu !" Evoqua-t-elle, taquine.

En guise de réponse, Drago lâcha sa main et sortit sa baguette.

- "_On veut peu de choses, Granger..._" Cita-t-il, lui remémorant ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour pendant la préparation de leurs mixtures.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître une rose rouge sang à la tige dénuée d'épines, rangea son arme à sa place et glissa la fleur entre ses dents, lançant ainsi les hostilités.

- "Crétin..." Ronchonna la jeune femme qui, désespérée mais charmée, lui reprit la main et entama un nouveau pas de danse qu'elle mena à merveille.

Surpris par ses talents cachés, Malefoy lui accorda _l'honneur_ de le guider, emballé par la rigueur dont elle faisait preuve. Il la reconnaissait bien là : quelle danse était plus adaptée à elle, hein ? Aucune... Précis, discipliné, sensuel... Le tango lui était prédestiné. Surtout avec ces satanées jambes que Blaise n'arrêtait pas de complimenter !

Il sentit soudain une agréable décharge remonter de son bas-ventre, abreuvant ses veines d'un plaisir à la lisière du malsain. Hermione fit glisser sa jambe entre les siennes avant de la fléchir, effleurant timidement l'héritier qui, revigoré par cette provocation, lui saisit la cuisse, possessif, et la plaqua contre lui.

Dire que ses reins s'étaient enflammés serait un euphémisme, car la belle mit tout en œuvre pour ne pas rougir, priant pour que le brasier attisé par ce démon épargne ses nerfs déjà saturés. Mais Merlin était joueur puisque, à peine eut-elle passé un bras autour du cou de son partenaire, qu'il l'inclina doucement en arrière, l'obligeant à soulever encore plus sa jambe prisonnière autour de lui.

Prenant l'avantage de leur petit duel, il lui maintint le dos d'une main, puis, enjôleur, cajola son nez du sien, savourant ce souffle discontinu contre sa bouche. Pour la énième fois, la brunette nota le changement de couleur de ses prunelles, passées du gris à l'azuréen, puis, refusant de perdre ce duel, plia sa jambe valide, appuya son pied contre l'intimité du sang-pur, et le fit reculer de quelques pas.

Ravie de se remettre en course, elle lui caressa tendrement le bras droit, l'incitant à libérer sa jambe. Boudeur, il s'exécuta et, sans trop savoir comment, sentit sa proie lui échapper. Il haussa un sourcil, désabusé, mais fut très vite _rassuré_ de la sentir à nouveau contre lui.

Provocatrice, cette dernière s'était habilement retournée, offrant une vue imprenable sur sa nuque à son collègue. Elle se réprimanderait sûrement plus tard pour cette folie, mais tant pis, elle devait gagner ! Divine, elle ondula du bassin, excitant pour de bon l'instinct animal du Don Juan.

Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent du creux de ses reins, telle une victime des montagnes russes. Tantôt un sursaut indescriptible, tantôt une rafale de plaisir, le tout consumant sans vergogne ses défenses qui, petit à petit, cédaient sous l'emprise du beau blond, surtout lorsqu'il ancra ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches avant de les engager dans un ultime affrontement.

Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un, leurs ombres dansaient au rythme de leur escarmouche sensuelle et dangereuse. Hermione réussit à suivre le tempo, luttant avec acharnement pour ne pas succomber aux innombrables frôlements auxquels s'adonnait leur couple improbable.

Sans crier gare, Drago lui bloqua le pied avec le sien, contraignant la lionne à se laisser aller dans ses bras. Se contentant de la tenir d'une main, il s'empara de la rose, puis, insolent, la fit remonter de son mollet jusqu'à sa cuisse, lentement, une affreuse lenteur qui fit gémir sa friandise de façon imperceptible.

Les pétales frais lui firent le même effet que la peau glaciale de son adversaire. Elle perdit tout repère, oublia la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, et, se promettant de se sermonner plus tard, planta ses opales scintillantes dans celles bleutées de son bourreau.

- "Tu triches..." Accusa-t-elle, faussement offensée.

- "Désolé, c'est dans ma nature." S'excusa le coupable, plus déloyal que jamais.

Précautionneusement, il se pencha sur le visage mutin de sa cavalière, fit descendre la fleur pourpre entre ses seins, puis, atteignant son bas-ventre, la remit entre ses dents et accomplit le même parcours une nouvelle fois. Fébrile, elle tremblotait contre lui, redoutant sans doute la suite des évènements.

Porté par une étrange sensation inquiétante et salvatrice, Malefoy s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle, puis, n'y tenant plus, colla son front contre le sien, ses lèvres à la frontière des siennes. Kingsley les tuerait s'il les voyait, mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument, car tout ce qui comptait, c'était le dénouement de leur bêtise.

Egarée dans un brouillard où tout n'était que Drago Malefoy, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, hypnotisée par ces deux perles célestes qui l'observaient avec émerveillement. Réactif, le jeune homme retira adroitement la rose d'entre ses dents, oubliant carrément ce qu'il voulait en faire et, au lieu de ça, se fia aux étincelles qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Aimanté par leur pétillement, il la releva fougueusement et, furieux de se faire prendre à son propre jeu, s'empara avidement de ses lèvres tentatrices.

Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil, soulagée de sentir toute la tension s'envoler, emportant avec elle le peu de raison qui lui restait. Ne répondant plus de rien, elle agrippa la chemise de son malfaiteur et se lova dans ses bras solides. Un barrage venait de céder, noyant toute sa crédibilité, tous ses principes, mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire, maintenant ?

Gourmand, le Serpentard suçota, goûta, respira, embrassa ses lèvres, allant même jusqu'à la mordiller, exprimant ainsi sa rage de ne pas avoir su contenir ses pulsions. Une torture... Une torture qu'elle partageait avec lui, il en était certain, le ressentait dans chacun de ses assauts, dans ce baiser interdit qu'elle lui autorisait.

Pas le temps pour les questions, ils allaient repousser leur affrontement, lâches et feignant l'indifférence, car, pour l'instant, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : se déchainer autrement qu'à coup d'insultes ou moqueries, s'en était subitement vital. Ils avaient besoin d'user d'autres armes...

Alors qu'il prenait le visage de la jolie brune en coupe pour mieux l'embrasser, un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la grande salle, les foudroyant sur place. La mission... Le suspect... Les gens... PAR MERLIN !

Perspicace, Drago fut le premier à s'éloigner et, mécontent, gratifia l'assemblée -témoin et dorénavant fan de leur petite démonstration- d'un regard assassin. La rouge et or, quant à elle, hoqueta, gênée au plus haut point, allant même jusqu'à se demander si elle réussirait à sortir après ça.

Des sifflements d'admiration et des "_Bravo !_" les acclamèrent, au plus grand dam du vert et argent qui, gagné par sa redoutable mauvaise humeur, attrapa sa camarade par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers leur table.

- "Tu vois ce que ça fait de... De... De faire n'importe quoi pendant une mission ?! On a l'air de quoi maintenant ?!" Se rebiqua la sorcière une fois assise, essoufflée.

- "Oh, pitié ! J'étais pas tout seul à _jouer_, alors garde tes discours de vierge effarouchée !" Claqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Qu... Quoi ?! Oh ! Mais t'es pas croyable ! _Jouer_ ? _Jouer_ ?!" Répéta-t-elle, omettant qu'elle-même pensait _jouer_, mais c'était plus une excuse qu'autre chose, inutile de se leurrer.

- "Oui, Granger, _j-o-u-e-r_." Articula-t-il, impassible.

Si l'érudite était honnête envers elle-même, ce n'était pas du tout le cas du garçon. Il affirmait ouvertement avoir _joué_ parce que ce serait dégradant d'avouer qu'il s'était perdu en chemin, happé par son piège. Il ne jouait plus depuis la seconde où elle était entrée dans la danse avec lui, lui accordant de ce fait une certaine forme de confiance.

- "Bon, tu sais quoi ? J'ai... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, on va faire notre boulot et se tirer d'ici." Reprit-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- "Parfait ! T'es enfin lucide !" S'esclaffa son interlocuteur, satisfait.

Un silence pesant suivit leur dispute, insoutenable et inconfortable. Elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées, peu disposée à croire ce qui venait de se passer il y a de ça dix minutes. Il fallait trouver une solution, un moyen de... De _résister_ ? N'importe quoi ! La seule chose à faire était de se préserver de cet énergumène. Lui-même avait dit qu'il déteignait sur elle, c'était un signe.

- "Toute façon, ça change rien... J'ai gagné." Soupira Drago en repoussant sa chaise dans un raclement désagréable.

- "Je te l'ai dit... Je te fais de l'effet." Assura-t-il, impertinent.

Doucement, il glissa la rose dans le décolleté de la _perdante_. Cette dernière, bouche bée, jura intérieurement, outrée de se faire prendre pour une moins que rien.

- "Dès demain, je demande à changer de partenaire." Annonça-t-elle en retirant la fleur d'entre ses seins.

- "Quoi ? Tu sais bien que si c'était possible, je l'aurais déjà fait !" Rétorqua sèchement l'héritier déchu.

- "C'est ce qu'on verra, parce que je suis pas du genre à accep..."

D'un geste rapide, il plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche, la réduisant au silence.

- "Tais-toi, c'est pas le moment ! Notre _invité_ vient d'entrer en scène." Dit-il, tout à coup désintéressé par les menaces de sa collègue.

Muette, elle suivit son regard et fit un "_Humpf, humpf, humpf !_" inaudible. Le suspect lui rappelait quelqu'un... Mais qui ?

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ J'espère néanmoins que ce petit tango vous aura tenu en haleine, et je vous dis à dans quelques temps ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !


	8. Un substitut à l'héritier

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Coucou à tous ! Je dois être une "faible", vu le peu de Reviews laissées me demandant la suite, je me suis précipitée pour vous l'envoyer ! J'espère que la tournure que prendront les choses vous conviendra. Aussi ne soyez pas surpris par cet épisode, et rendez-vous à la fin du Chapitre.

*****Petite parenthèse pour répondre à la **Review de Nini** : Oui, la suite du Tome 2 est presque finie. Comme tu t'en doutes, les cours reprennent bientôt et j'espérais prendre BEAUCOUP d'avance sur ce fameux Tome 2. Vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment "lancé" -hormis l'intrigue, quoique pas totalement dévoilée, méfiez-vous !-. Je m'étais dit que j'allais tenter de le finir avant la reprise des cours pour pouvoir tout poster tranquillement d'ici septembre ! Merci à toi pour ta Review ! Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent ou non (ouiiiiiiin !).

_**OoO Chapitre 7 : Un substitut à l'héritier OoO**_

Grand, des cheveux chocolats parsemant un visage aux traits fins et réguliers. Un sourire hypocrite -sans l'ombre d'un doute-, une peau légèrement bronzée. Et un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos auquel Hermione ne répondit que par une grimace gênée. Le sang-pur en question discutait avec l'hôte de la soirée, entouré d'une horde de sorcières pendues à ses lèvres.

- "Reste ici." Dit Malefoy, catégorique.

- "Quoi ? Non !" S'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

- "Tu nous as assez fait remarquer, tu crois pas ? J'y vais seul." Réitéra-t-il sans pour autant se dégager.

- "On forme une équipe !" Insista la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

- "Je croyais que tu voulais plus être ma coéquipière, faudrait savoir !"

Elle lâcha prise, ravala sa réplique, frustrée, puis hocha nerveusement la tête et jeta un œil au suspect.

- "Ce soir, on est encore partenaires, alors je viens avec toi. Ça pourrait être dangereux !" Le résonna-t-elle en vain.

- "Pfff... T'es en train de me dire que tu _t'inquiètes_ pour moi ?" Fit-il mine de s'étonner.

- "Espèce d'abruti ! Tu vas tout gâcher si t'y vas seul ! Bon sang, tu te prends pour qui à..."

- "Reste à couvert, je reviens vite." Trancha le Serpentard qui, lassé de ses jérémiades, l'abandonna à leur table.

Elle le suivit du regard, choquée de s'être faite rabrouée de la sorte. Cette comédie avait assez duré. Demain, par Merlin, elle allait mettre Kingsley au pied du mur, tant pis ! C'était une chose d'être _forcée_ de travailler avec une personne insupportable, mais c'en était une autre de se farcir un être aussi invivable que Malefoy. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait malmenée, déçue ou révulsée. N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor ? Farouche, courageuse et... Et bête comme ses pieds vu qu'elle obéissait à un fichu vert et argent. Un sentiment de frustration remonta dans sa gorge, ravivant dans la foulée le dégoût et la honte éprouvés quelques secondes après le _fameux baiser_. Un cauchemar, un pur cauchemar dans lequel Drago Malefoy tenait le premier rôle et où Hermione Granger avait le profil idéal de la victime lâchement abandonnée à son bourreau.

Les joues en feu, la surdouée se redressa sur sa chaise puis, déterminée à se focaliser sur leur mission, reporta son attention sur son collègue. Ce dernier, à deux pas du buffet, s'était fait accoster par une demoiselle aux cheveux flamboyants et la lionne ne put retenir un grognement consterné. Pourquoi Diable était-il en train de papoter avec cette inconnue ? Décidément, il avait un sens des _priorités_ peu développé. Cette remarque lui rappela qu'elle-même avait mis de côté son devoir d'Auror le temps d'une danse, chose tout à fait répréhensible. Cependant, même si elle avait touché le fond en accordant un baiser à cet idiot sans scrupule, elle se voyait mal approfondir _la chose_, ce serait misérable à souhait.

Etrangement, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit la rouquine chuchoter à l'oreille de son partenaire, et serra inconsciemment les poings, mécontente d'assister à ce spectacle plus qu'inapproprié. En effet, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Enervée, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son rival pour lui enseigner le comportement à adopter sur le terrain quand, contre toute attente, elle le vit repousser sa prétendante d'un geste de la main avant de s'éclipser en direction des toilettes.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout..." Marmonna Hermione qui, impatiente, recula son siège, prête à bondir au moindre signal.

Malheureusement, rien ne vint. La salle avait beau être pleine à craquer, envahie d'un brouhaha monstrueux, pour elle, tout semblait éteint, dénué de vie. Les sens aux aguets, elle se surprit à prier pour que tout se passe bien, estimant à la milliseconde près la durée d'absence de son ennemi juré. C'était plus fort qu'elle, l'attente ne faisait que décupler son angoisse et saturer ses nerfs tant elle redoutait le pire. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Ce n'était pas son genre de suivre les directives de son _confrère_...

_Deux minutes quinze, deux minutes seize, deux minutes dix-sept..._

Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac, la coupant encore plus du reste du Monde. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle prit son châle émeraude et se mit à le froisser entre ses doigts tremblants.

_Trois minutes, trois minutes une, trois minutes deux..._

Le regard perdu dans le vague, la rouge et or tentait de faire obstacle à ses craintes, la respiration tout à coup irrégulière tant elle peinait à contenir sa peur. Elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais là, livrée à elle-même, seule, sans Harry et Ron, elle se sentait démunie. Passée du Trio d'or au Duo infernal, c'était comme se brûler les ailes en plein vol et se crasher sur un sol de réalités qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas heurter. Néanmoins, en sept ans, elle n'avait jamais failli car ses meilleurs amis avaient été là, et tous les trois s'étaient serrés les coudes, peu importe les difficultés rencontrées. Aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé. Le Destin la mettait une nouvelle fois à l'épreuve. Elle se devait d'agir normalement, de redevenir celle qui avait su soutenir ses amis, la brillante sorcière, et non une gamine qui restait "_à couvert_".

Sa pseudo-relation avec Malefoy n'était pas comparable à celle qu'elle entretenait avec les siens, mais, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner ceux qui prenaient le même chemin qu'elle, Hermione passa son foulard autour de son cou et, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Le Ciel soit loué, tous les invités étaient à moitié souls, ce qui permit à Hermione de se faufiler jusqu'au couloir adjacent pour ensuite tourner à droite. Elle eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'elle croisa en chemin un homme totalement ivre qui, fredonnant, s'était approché d'elle. Son haleine alcoolisée écœura la sorcière et, le nez pincé, elle se décala sur la droite, puis le poussa gentiment vers la grande salle. Après s'être assurée que l'endroit était désert, elle souleva doucement sa robe et dégagea sa baguette de sa jarretière. La main crispée autour de son arme, elle approcha à pas de louve de la porte, la respiration soudain saccadée. Petit à petit, quelques voix étouffées se firent entendre et, persuadée que l'une d'entre elles appartenait à Drago, la Gryffondor avala bruyamment sa salive quand, au moment de coller son oreille contre la paroi en acajou, elle se cogna à un mur invisible.

- "Malefoy..." Murmura-t-elle, mi-exaspérée, mi-rassurée de constater que son collègue avait pris soin de barricader l'entrée.

Elle avait beau se concentrer, Hermione n'arrivait pas à discerner ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe des mots qui lui parvenaient, à présent affaiblis par le sortilège. Démunie, elle serra de plus belle sa baguette et expira faiblement avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait là dedans la rendait folle. Et si c'était un piège ? Elle n'aurait pas dû obéir ! Furieuse, elle se mordit la lèvre, puis se redressa avant de brandir le bras en avant. Ingénieuse comme elle l'était, elle allait bien finir par franchir ce barrage magique, non ?

- "S'il foire la mission, ce crétin, je le noie dans un puits d'acide après lui avoir arraché les ongles de pieds..." Jura-t-elle, plus paniquée qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et se mit à déblatérer un nombre incalculable de sorts : désenchantements, infiltration, explosions, inversés... Elle ne laissa rien au hasard.

A chacun de ses échecs, elle ne cessait de maudire son _confrère_, irritée d'échouer de la sorte. Cet idiot avait mis le paquet. Par Morgane, que se passait-il derrière cette fichue porte ?

**OOO OOO OOO**

Alors que sa partenaire peinait à passer la barrière enchantée, Malefoy, dos à la porte d'entrée des toilettes, faisait face à une _vieille_ connaissance.

- "Si tu crois que je t'ai pas reconnu, sous ton apparence de pauvre type, tu te trompes, _frangin_." Lâcha le jeune homme qui se lavait les mains, à moitié penché sur le lavabo.

Pour toute réponse, le vert et argent eut un rictus puis, peu enclin à en rester là, saisit sa baguette sous le regard dépité de son interlocuteur.

- "Allons, baisse cette baguette, Drago. Te connaissant, t'as dû dresser une barrière de l'autre côté de la porte, je suis donc tout à toi. Alors, quel bon vent t'amène ?" Reprit ce dernier, feignant l'ennui à merveille.

- "T'as tort de me prendre de haut. Les années passent..."

- "Mais certaines choses restent. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps." Coupa le suspect, désinvolte.

Drago planta ses prunelles tempêtes dans celles ébènes du garçon, créant un filin de haine et de dégoût entre eux. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, assiégé par des souvenirs, attisant de douloureuses blessures.

- "Comment va Astoria ?" Demanda le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- "Arrête ça ! Me prends pas pour un con ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, Anthony !" Tonna l'héritier déchu, à bout de nerfs.

- "Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Pour revendiquer ta part du gâteau ? Tout serait plus simple sans toi... Si seulement tu avais trouvé la mort, cette nuit-là, lorsque le Maître t'avait torturé pour ne pas avoir reconnu Potter. Il a fallu que ta mère s'interpose, comme toujours ! Un gamin, voilà ce que t'es ! Un déchet, un traître à son rang et à son sang !" Hurla le dénommé Anthony, tout à coup tendu comme un arc.

- "C'est toi qui dis ça ? L'orphelin recueilli par un Mangemort qui, je te le rappelle, pourrit dans un cachot d'Azkaban." Provoqua à son tour Malefoy.

- "C'est pas ma faute si ton père n'a trouvé en toi que la honte incarnée, un minable... Il m'a choisi à ta place, il a fait de moi celui que tu as refusé d'être. Libre à toi d'assumer tes actes, Drago."

- "Lorsque ton père est mort, cette nuit-là, au _Département des Mystères_, j'ai tout de suite senti le vent tourner. Je savais que mon _père_ allait te prendre sous son aile et qu'une fois tes études terminées à Durmstrang, il avait pour projet de parfaire ta formation." Relata le blond, la mâchoire contractée.

- "Que veux-tu ? Je suis une bénédiction pour ta famille, un atout qu'on glisse dans sa manche..."

- "Un pion ! Un vulgaire soldat !" Rectifia le Serpentard en brandissant fermement sa baguette.

- "C'est pour ça que tes parents me préfèrent à toi ? Que ta mère t'a trahi en acceptant le _Serment inviolable_ ? Tu te fait manipuler, t'es qu'une marionnette, toi et ton attirail du parfait Auror ! Laisse-moi rire, _frangin_ !" Railla le sorcier, certain d'avoir fissuré la carapace de son rival.

Un silence pesant prit place entre eux, rythmé par les quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient des robinets. Le futur Auror s'était figé, le regard perdu dans le vague comme s'il canalisait toute son énergie dans un seul et unique but : celui de paraître insensible à la douleur qu'envahissait tout son être. Son _frère_ adoptif avait partagé ses vacances, les secrets et problèmes de sa famille, lui avait fait subir l'absence de son père... Il était donc facile pour lui de frapper là où ça faisait mal.

- "Il est toujours temps pour toi de changer d'avis et de suivre le chemin qu'est le tien, Drago." Lâcha Anthony d'une voix étonnement douce et avenante.

Doucement, l'interpelé leva la tête, les prunelles illuminées d'une démence refoulée, masquée derrière un self-contrôle légendaire.

- "Vas te faire voir !" Rugit-il en se ruant sur son adversaire.

Une première intonation résonna dans la pièce, éjectant le serpent contre le mur. Secoué, il cracha une gerbe de sang sur les dalles immaculées et tenta d'attraper son arme qui s'était retrouvée à quelques mètres de lui, mais son ennemi fut le plus rapide.

- "Regarde-toi... Faible, lâche, effrayé... Finalement, t'as bien fait de changer de camp, sombre idiot." Le nargua ce dernier en pointant sa baguette sur sa victime.

- "Je te retrouverai, tu le sais. Je te pourrirai la vie, te tuerai de mes propres mains..."

- "Oh, t'en fais pas, on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Je t'aurais bien achevé ici et maintenant, mais Astoria m'en voudrait, tu comprends ? Elle compte sur ta présence pour votre mariage. Et puis, j'ai bien peur que Daphné n'apprécie pas trop le fait que je pulvérise son beau-frère." Renvoya le criminel en riant aux éclats.

- "A ce que je vois, tu fais tout pour me coller, hein ? Tu te tapes même la frangine de ma _promise_. T'en as pas marre de vivre ma vie ? Tu sais, je te laisse volontiers ma place." S'esclaffa Drago, narquois à souhait.

Déconcerté par l'attitude sarcastique de sa proie, Anthony haussa un sourcil et baissa sa garde, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à Malefoy de bondir jusqu'à son arme qu'il saisit rapidement avant d'à nouveau défier l'apprenti Mangemort.

- "Pourquoi t'as orchestré la mort de Londubat ?" Demanda-t-il, amère.

- "Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ?" Rétorqua mollement le jeune homme.

- "Tu savais que Granger était ma partenaire, et que, en toute logique, j'allais devoir travailler sur cette enquête si jamais un de ses amis se faisait tuer. Me prends pas pour un con !" Réitéra le vert et argent en s'approchant dangereusement de l'inculpé.

- "Malefoy ?! MALEFOY ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !" Cria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte verrouillée.

- "Tiens... C'était donc elle, l'inconnue avec qui tu dansais ? Ta _partenaire_ sang-de-bourbe ? Tu tombes vraiment bas... Alors ? Ça a quel goût ? D'embrasser une erreur de la Nature ?" Se moqua le suspect qui, ayant assisté malgré lui à la petite scène entre les deux collègues, ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, faisant grimacer l'héritier déchu.

Ce dernier noya un juron dans sa gorge, se reprochant ce moment d'égarement durant lequel il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de sa cible. Comment Diable avait-il pu se laisser distraire, lui, l'éternel pragmatique ?! Furieux, il inclina légèrement son poignet et, d'un informulé, tenta d'atteindre Anthony qui, habile, pivota sur la droite, puis revint à la charge en envoyant bouler le Serpentard contre les miroirs dans un fracas sans nom.

Un grognement s'échappa du corps inerte à ses pieds, gratifiant le duelliste maléfique. Il s'accroupit près de Drago, satisfait de s'être imposé, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à concrétiser son écrasante victoire, la porte des toilettes vola en éclats, explosée par un sortilège d'une incroyable puissance.

Dans la poussière et les débris, une fine silhouette se dessinait petit à petit sous le regard médusé du brun qui, réactif, s'était éloigné de son opposant. Le _sort de dissimulation physique_ commençait à s'estomper : les cheveux de Malefoy redevenaient aussi blonds qu'à l'accoutumée tandis que sa peau diaphane reprenait le dessus sur son faux métissage. Debout dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, Hermione aussi retrouvait ses traits et sa chevelure miel aux reflets dorés, libérée ainsi de son apparence d'aristocrate coincée.

- "Eloigne-toi de lui !" Ordonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers le sang-pur, ses yeux ambrés lançant des éclairs de rage.

Elle avait atteint son quota de patience pour une éternité, dans ce foutu couloir où elle s'était creusée la cervelle comme jamais auparavant, tout ça pour secourir l'imbécile qui lui servait de compagnon d'infortune ! Menaçante, la Gryffondor se posta face à son ennemi, son visage mutin étiré par la colère. Fière, droite et décidée à intimider le jeune Mangemort, elle dressa un bouclier protecteur autour de son _confrère_ sans pour autant quitter des yeux son adversaire, puis, prête à en découdre, concentra son aura magique, sa baguette rivée sur lui.

- "T'es qui, hein ?" S'enquit-elle d'un air faussement détaché.

- "La meilleure amie de Potter, bah voyons... T'étais présente, ce soir-là, au _Département des Mystères_. Cette nuit où mon père a été tué par l'un des vôtres !"

- "J'adore les charades..." Badina-t-elle dans une imitation parfaite de Drago Malefoy.

- "Dolohov, Anthony Dolohov..." Se présenta le sorcier, partiellement énervé.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, abasourdie par cet aveu. Les Mangemorts ne devraient pas avoir le droit de procréer ! Dégoûtée, elle jeta un œil à son collègue et reporta son attention sur l'orphelin.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu manigançais avec Malefoy ?" Interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- "Tu te méfies de ton partenaire ? Intéressent..."

- "Réponds !" Coupa-t-elle en tapant du talon sur le sol.

- "T'as qu'à lui demander." Répondit-il, ravi de trouver une faille dans cette soit-disant entente.

Le jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'une violente bourrasque s'immisça entre elle et lui, formant une énorme sphère bleutée derrière laquelle Anthony la tenait encore en joue. Elle fit un pas en arrière, allant se dresser entre l'assaillant et Drago. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner ici, la sécurité l'en empêchait, mais alors que pouvait bien être cette chose lumineuse au milieu de la salle ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, elle vit Dolohov plonger dans la boule éclatante et disparaître, définitivement hors de portée.

Au même instant, un gémissement la fit sursauter et, perdant son assurance de tantôt, elle se jeta aux côtés de son collègue qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. C'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Elle serra résolument sa baguette, canalisant toutes ses craintes dans cette pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts tremblants sur le bout de bois. Le souffle court, elle se retenait de toucher aux égratignures du Serpentard, ses membres tout à coup paralysés et les larmes au bord des cils.

- "Crétin... Je t'avais dit ! J'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! Regarde-toi... Bon sang... Malefoy..." Murmura-t-elle, soulagée d'être débarrassée de leur ennemi tant elle s'était forcée de paraître intrépide face à lui.

C'était vrai, elle avait beau s'être comportée en parfaite poupée de glace, sa fierté mise en avant, maintenant, il ne lui restait que la hantise d'avoir échoué sa mission, la peur de ne pas sauver son homologue, tout... Tout s'effondrait et sa mine affligée ne faisait que confirmer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, là, égarée telle une âme en peine.

- "Humpf..."

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et, sans même y penser, relâcha son arme dans un bruit sec, puis se pencha sur le corps gisant près d'elle. La chemise blanche était parsemée de fines tâches de sang, déchirée par endroits et, à travers les quelques écorchures, elle put percevoir des cicatrises blanchâtres qui la firent trembler.

- "Ne... Ne bouge pas, je... Je vais retirer les bouts de verre, reste... Reste calme." Le résonna-t-elle, docile.

Précautionneusement, la surdouée déroula son châle pour éponger le front du blessé, et, se remémorant tant bien que mal ses cours de premiers soins moldus, elle tendit fébrilement une main vers l'omoplate gauche du jeune homme.

- "Gran... Granger... T'as... T'as une baguette, bordel... Sers-t-en..." L'apostropha Drago, blasé.

- "Ferme-là ! Je... Tu... C'est ta faute !"

La tension devenue palpable, la sorcière renifla pour contenir ses larmes, sans succès puisque deux perles roulaient capricieusement sur ses joues roses, la rendant plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était. Prostrée près de son rival, elle s'attendait à ce que ce dernier lui rappelle qu'elle n'était sans doute pas faite pour être Auror.

Mais, comme pour faire taire ses fausses accusations -ou idées reçues-, le vert et argent ne dit rien, ses prunelles orageuses tournées vers le genou dénudé de la rouge et or. Sa tête contre le carrelage hivernal, même mourant, il serait capable de la rabrouer, de la chahuter, seulement, ici, et involontairement troublé par les sanglots de la jeune femme, il se contenta de fixer sa peau, divaguant dans ses songes.

- "Je suis désolé..." Chuchota-t-il dans un imperceptible soupir.

Hermione hoqueta, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- "Granger... Je vais me... Me... Me vider de mon sang si tu restes là à me regarder crever alors, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose." Ajouta-t-il en tentant de se relever.

A peine s'était-il redressé qu'il retomba à plat ventre, affaibli.

- "Je... Je ne pourrais pas te soigner ici, il faut aller ailleurs !"

- "Alors bouge ! Décide-toi !" La secoua le Prince des Serpentards en serrant les dents.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit : son comportement désabusé, le ton âpre qu'il employait... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la motivait, la recadrait, la faisait réagir... Courroucée de constater pour la énième fois l'impact qu'avait son rival sur elle, la Gryffondor se mit debout, prit sa baguette et se précipita sur la sortie.

- "Je vais chercher ton manteau, ça cachera tes blessures jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, dehors. Je verrouille la porte, ne bouge surtout pas !"

- "Comme si je pouvais bouger, idiote..." Ronchonna le mutilé.

Habituée à ses humeurs malefoyennes, l'érudite haussa les épaules en expirant bruyamment, puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

Luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience, Drago s'empara nonchalamment du foulard émeraude de sa partenaire. Il y enfouit son visage, le mordant à pleines dents pour étouffer le tiraillement de ses plaies, mais aussi pour apaiser ses sens meurtris. Car, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement, le parfum de jasmin qu'imprégnait le tissu était, à l'heure actuelle, le seul remède contre ses blessures. La seule frontière entre la lumière des néons du plafond et les ténèbres...

**OOO OOO OOO**

**_Note de l'Auteur_**** : **Oui, alors on est bien d'accord, Dolohov n'est pas mort lors de l'escapade de Harry en Cinquième année au Département des Mystères. C'est un des seuls "faux-pas" fait dans mon histoire, et je m'en étais rendue compte un peu tard. Par ailleurs, si j'espérais ralentir le rythme, c'était histoire d'avoir le temps d'obtenir quelques retours (ce n'est jamais bon de tout publier d'une traite. Les gens lisent sans vraiment prendre la peine d'accorder 2min de leur temps à l'Auteur **sous prétexte qu'ils savent** que la suite sera de toute manière envoyée). Bref, en tout cas merci, tchuss !


	9. Appelle-moi

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ces quelques Reviews, ça me touche et me fait énormément plaisir ! :)

_**OoO Chapitre 8 : "Appelle-moi..." OoO**_

A la longue liste des choses qu'Hermione Granger abhorrait chez Drago Malefoy, vint s'ajouter le terme "_têtu_" puisque, malgré qu'elle ait longuement insisté -pour ainsi dire durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage-, son collègue avait refusé d'être transporté au Ministère, prétextant qu'il était inutile "_d'ameuter tout le monde_" pour "_quelques égratignures de rien du tout_". Dépitée, la Gryffondor se contenta d'obéir, encore une fois, et comprenant qu'elle devait prendre en main la suite des opérations, les fit téléporter jusqu'à son appartement.

Le corps du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus lourd, mais elle n'utilisa pas sa baguette pour autant, et l'épaula jusqu'au canapé du salon sur lequel elle l'allongea doucement sur le ventre avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il commençait à perdre connaissance, elle pouvait le voir à sa mine abattue, son teint livide et ses paupières mi-closes. Rapidement, elle fouilla sa boîte à pharmacie, faisant tomber dans le lavabo quelques flacons, cachets et autres soins. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, la peur vint lui tirailler le ventre et ses mains devinrent moites tandis qu'elle cherchait, parmi les petits emballages en carton, un antidouleur que lui avait confié sa mère.

- "Reste réveillé ! T'endors pas, Malefoy, surtout t'endors pas !" Cria-t-elle à l'attention du garçon qui, l'entendant braire, mit une main sur son front, accablé.

- "Arrête de gueuler, par pitié..." Supplia-t-il en fermant lentement les yeux, son autre bras à moitié dans le vide.

Une minute plus tard, l'érudite réapparut dans le séjour, les bras chargés d'une bassine et de serviettes propres. Drago la considéra du regard, se demandant s'il était toujours temps d'aller à l'hôpital voir même au service d'urgence du _Département des Aurors_, mais sa partenaire prenait déjà place à côté de lui, prête à jouer aux infirmières dévouées.

- "Si tu hurles, je te jure, je dirais à tout le monde que t'es qu'une pauvre chochotte !" Prévint-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- "Bah, ça dépend... Tu vas me faire quoi ?" S'enquit l'intéressé, méfiant.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme s'inclina légèrement sur lui, le roula précautionneusement sur le côté, puis, d'abord hésitante, finit par le débarrasser de son long manteau vénitien et déboutonna la chemise du blessé. Ce dernier se laissa faire, attentif autant que possible au moindre geste de la brunette. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle l'attira vers elle pour le relever et retirer le vêtement devenu encombrant, révélant de ce fait les innombrables cicatrices de son dos.

- "Ton dos..." Lâcha Hermione, à la fois gênée et choquée.

Le Serpentard grimaça, exaspéré de se retrouver torse nu face à _Granger la timbrée_. Il savait que sa curiosité allait prendre le dessus dans peu de temps. Elle risquait de lui poser tout un tas de questions qu'il aimerait à tout prix éviter.

Etonnement, la lionne se contenta de s'installer derrière lui, replia une jambe et passa l'autre autour du bassin du blond, sa hanche frôlant imperceptiblement la sienne. Trop accaparée par les diverses balafres de son _patient_, elle ne prêta pas attention à sa robe qui avait dangereusement remonté jusqu'à son bas ventre, détail qui n'échappa pas au vert et argent. Il avala péniblement sa salive, complètement réveillé, attendant impatiemment que cette séance grotesque prenne fin. Le ridicule ne tue pas, il rend plus idiot, or, assis là, à quelques centimètres de sa rivale, il se sentait à l'opposé de sa vie, de son existence. Comme si cette proximité lui était interdite, inédite et, bien évidemment, indigne de lui ou bien... Indigne de _son ancien "lui" _? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un désagréable picotement à son omoplate droit.

- "Ça risque de brûler un peu, désolée..." S'excusa à voix basse la sorcière derrière lui.

- "Fais ce que t'as à faire." Rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux, une grimace peinte sur ses lèvres.

Hermione imbiba un nouveau coton de désinfectant puis, doucement, tapota une plaie au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Elle vit les muscles du garçon se contracter et, comprenant qu'il souffrait en silence, se mit à souffler légèrement sur la blessure. Peu habitué à ce genre d'attention, Drago se figea jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse d'éventer sa taillade.

- "Je... Je vais enlever les éclats du miroir avec ma baguette. Serre les dents un bon coup, ok ?"

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa son arme toujours coincée dans sa jarretière et, d'un _Accio_, éjecta les petits morceaux de verre, faisant grogner le sang-pur qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait senti toute la peau de son dos s'arracher.

- "Désolée..."

- "Ça va, arrête. C'est rien." La coupa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni affronter son regard chocolat. C'était assez _inhabituelle_ comme situation, inutile d'en rajouter.

- "Tu le connais bien cet Anthony ?" Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Cette question jeta un froid : ne voulant pas raconter sa vie -histoire de ne pas tomber dans le même panneau que l'autre jour-, Malefoy se contenta de baisser la tête et de fixer le cuir du sofa.

- "Tu dois m'en parler. On forme une équipe..."

- "T'es sûre de ça ? T'avais pas changé d'avis ?" Répliqua-t-il sèchement par dessus son épaule.

Hermione cessa tout mouvement, sa main à deux millimètres de la peau de son ennemi. La soirée repassait en boucle devant ses pupilles livides, allant de l'attente au milieu de la foule, le tango, le baiser, le temps passé dans le couloir à se faire un sang d'encre pour son collègue, la vision de son corps gisant sur le carrelage...

Troublée, elle tendit le bras vers une serviette, la fit tremper dans la bassine d'eau chaude et épongea le dos du _crétin_ de service qui, surpris, ancra ses doigts à sa hanche dénudée.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Instantanément, le vert et argent retira sa main, laissant cinq marques distinctes sur la cuisse de sa collègue, tandis qu'elle, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, se redressait tant bien que mal.

- "Ecoute... C'est... T'en as assez fait. Je vais rentrer chez moi..."

- "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as perdu beaucoup de sang, je t'interdis de sortir d'ici ! La mission a été un véritable fiasco, je ne veux pas, en plus, avoir ta mort sur la conscience !" Objecta la brunette en reportant son regard sur les cicatrices du jeune homme.

- "Tu dis "_on_"... Merci..." Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- "Quoi ?"

- "C'est plus ma faute que la tienne. Je pensais y arriver tout seul." Expliqua-t-il, amer.

- "Je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? _On forme une équipe_, tu te rappelles ? Tu l'avais toi-même reconnu, l'autre jour à Poudlard. _On est deux, on est partenaires_." Rectifia l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout en nettoyant le sang qui s'échappait encore des plaies à vif.

Contre toute attente, Drago se tourna vers elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération lorsqu'elle hoqueta, étonnée, puis planta ses prunelles métalliques dans les ombres noisettes. Ce n'était pas tant les reflets ambrés qu'il y lisait qui le tracassaient, ni la profondeur de l'interrogation muette qui y résidait, mais plutôt le pétillement des larmes qu'elle se retenait de verser tant elle aimait se montrer forte, surtout face à lui. Machinalement, il porta ses doigts à sa joue rosie, réalisant à peine que l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus étrange, électrique, comme si, pour la seconde fois ce soir, ils s'étaient enfermés dans une bulle imperméable à leur passé houleux.

- "Qu... Quoi ? Je... Je t'ai fait mal ?" Balbutia la lionne, peinant à fuir ces deux perles grisées.

De sa main valide, son coéquipier lui prit la serviette des mains et la jeta négligemment sur la table basse, tandis que son pouce exerçait une légère pression sur sa mâchoire.

- "C'est la fièvre, c'est ça ?" Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié, vaine tentative pour détendre le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac.

- "Je vais t'acheter une muselière, tu parles trop." Rouspéta gentiment son interlocuteur, doucereux.

- "Une fois ça suffit, tu crois pas ?" Dit-elle de la façon la plus abrupte qui soit.

Le beau blond se statufia, ses jointures crispées contre la pommette chaude de la Gryffondor. Il avait bien saisi le sous-entendu de sa remarque. Elle faisait allusion au _fameux dérapage_ survenu au cours de leur mission. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Sans doute était-il trop fatigué, amoché, pour réaliser ne serait-ce que l'ampleur de sa caresse. Néanmoins, un sentiment de rejet remonta le long de sa gorge, éveillant en lui une petite voix mesquine qui n'arrêtait pas de le mettre en garde, de lui dire de se ressaisir.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu espères, hein ?" Renvoya-t-il, condescendant, optant pour l'indifférence la plus totale.

- "Je ne veux pas _jouer_ contre toi..."

- "Alors joue _avec_ moi." Reprit le serpent en faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à l'oreille de la rouge et or pour ensuite délicatement glisser son index derrière son lobe.

Instinctivement, Hermione se raidit : ses lèvres tremblaient d'appréhension alors que ses paupières papillonnaient au rythme de son cœur. Assiégée par quelques souvenirs de son adolescence, remuant au passage tout le mal que lui avait causé le vert et argent, elle sentit son cerveau défaillir sous la respiration devenue saccadée de ce dernier qui, lentement, s'était mis à lui frôler la joue de son pouce.

C'était d'une infinie tendresse, une délicatesse dont elle n'avait jamais été l'heureuse réceptrice. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le réconfort que lui apportait Harry, ou celui que pouvait lui offrir Ron, quoiqu'un peu maladroit dans son genre. Non, le contact de la chair du Serpentard contre la sienne n'avait rien de gauche, d'hésitant, puisqu'elle le laissait faire, se surprenant elle-même à apprécier chaque rencontre entre leurs sens.

Elle ne trouvait pas de mot capable de qualifier cette curieuse relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Tantôt le mépris était le maître absolu entre eux, tantôt c'étaient les confidences qui prenaient le dessus. Ou pire, un baiser endiablé et, comble de l'horreur, spontané. Immédiatement, la surdouée sentit ses reins s'enflammer lorsque la vision de ses lèvres plaquées contre celles du garçon lui revint à l'esprit, aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, là, maintenant, c'était de recommencer, de réitérer _l'expérience_ -se convaincant intérieurement que ce n'était que pour _prendre sa revanche_-.

Fébrile, elle noya son regard malicieux dans celui énigmatique et indéchiffrable de Drago, abandonnée à tout ce que ce filin imaginaire crée entre eux lui promettait, que cela puisse être bon ou mauvais. Elle n'en avait cure, car tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était ce besoin vital qui la consumait de la tête aux pieds. Oui, il était détestable à souhait par moment, avait été un lâche, s'était comporté de façon exécrable avec la gente féminine, l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe durant toute sa scolarité, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr que non, évidemment que non. Retranchées derrière ce masque aux multiples facettes, Hermione percevait ses qualités, à commencer par son courage pour avoir tourné le dos à une éducation stricte et à laquelle il devait tout, absolument tout. Aimantée par ces lueurs marmoréennes, elle sonda l'expression du jeune homme, admettant définitivement qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il aimait le faire croire, qu'ils avaient eu tous deux un parcours différent, certes. Cependant, celui de Malefoy semblait bien plus pénible que le sien, plus _compliqué_ à arpenter.

Cette constatation ébranla de plus belle la sorcière qui, inconsciemment ou presque, s'était rapprochée de son rival pour s'imprégner pleinement de ce parfum de verveine citronnée. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine lorsque, capricieusement, l'héritier déchu colla son front contre le sien, son nez heurtant doucement celui gelé de la brunette.

- "Tes... Tes yeux ont encore changé de couleur." Fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Effectivement, et c'était loin d'être la première fois, ses iris étaient passées de leurs tons orageux à azuréens, rendant de ce fait ses prunelles plus pénétrantes.

- "C'est indépendant de ma volonté." Marmonna-t-il, désinvolte.

- "Ils sont... Magnifiques..." Complimenta-t-elle faiblement.

Happée par son regard ensorceleur, la lionne libéra sa main de celle du Prince des Serpentards et agrippa fermement le canapé, comme pour s'accrocher à une parcelle de raison.

- "Je te fais de l'effet, tu peux plus le nier." Assura fièrement le sang-pur avant de faire courir ses doigts vers la nuque de sa proie.

- "T'es vraiment irrécupérable, toi... Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de ta fierté mal placée ?"

- "Te pousser à bout ?" Supposa-t-il, frimeur.

- "Merlin, combien de temps je vais devoir te supporter, hein ?" Se lamenta faussement l'intello' en soupirant d'exaspération.

- "Le temps qu'il faudra."

Elle frissonna de plaisir, un sourire niais dansant sur ses lèvres. Kingsley était décidément un grand sorcier, un génie. Il avait réussi à accomplir l'impossible : créer une entente entre deux ennemis jurés, confronter le yin au yang, quitte à faire exploser leur environnement, peu importe, puisque apparemment, cela portait ses fruits. En effet, une complicité singulière naissait entre le duo d'Aurors, débutant par un petit jeu de séduction idiot, mais qui allait certainement renforcer leur alliance.

- "Une liste de règles semble s'imposer entre nous." Annonça brusquement la jeune femme en s'éloignant rapidement du blond.

- "Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" S'offusqua-t-il, déçu de voir sa friandise lui échapper. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de gagner le deuxième round !

- "Plus de... De _ça_, entre nous, compris ? On joue cartes sur table, on s'informe de tout ce qu'on sait concernant la mission, on se tient au courant de ce qu'on juge important et, surtout... Surtout..." Enuméra-t-elle, pensive.

- "Surtout ?" Répéta son collègue, incrédule.

- "Surtout, t'arrête de te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais la _fille du coin_. Ça m'horripile, d'accord ?" Acheva-t-elle dans une imitation parfaite de Minerva McGonagall.

Malefoy renifla, dédaigneux, puis, d'un geste las, attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila d'une lenteur agaçante sous le regard consterné de son interlocutrice. "_La fille du coin_" ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Granger ne pourrait jamais être classée dans cette catégorie de _nana qu'on rencontre au détour d'une ruelle ou dans un bar miteux_, elle n'était pas assez dégourdie pour ça. Elle était trop prude, émotive et tout un ramassis de qualificatifs qui n'inspiraient en rien Drago.

Mais alors, s'était-il laissé prendre à son propre jeu simplement pour se prouver qu'il était apte à faire chavirer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la farouche Gryffondor ? La légendaire Miss-je-sais-tout aux boucles indomptables, aux mains constamment recouvertes d'encre et aux parchemins racornis ?

Son égo en prit un sacré coup, mais il devait le reconnaître : elle avait raison, il devait cesser son petit manège, pour le bien de leur partenariat. Bien qu'il n'attachait plus vraiment d'importance à ce genre de détail saugrenu, elle demeurait une sorcière impure. Cela dit, elle n'en restait pas moins _jolie_, enfin, pour un rat de bibliothèque, et quoi de plus naturel que de _jouer_ avec ses nerfs ? Il était peut-être doté d'une débordante confiance en soi, mais Drago était persuadé d'une chose : il ne la laissait pas indifférente, et c'était délectable de se dire que même cette teigneuse ne lui résistait pas.

- "Ahem... Alors, partenaire, est-ce que ça te dit de continuer de travailler avec moi ?" S'enquit l'érudite en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- "C'est bien parce que tu insistes." Accepta le jeune homme qui, tout en finissant de reboutonner son vêtement, tendit une main à sa _consœur_.

- "J'impose, moi aussi, une condition à notre _entente_." Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

- "Je sens que ça va être épique..." Souffla l'intéressée.

- "Ta baguette. Tu dois t'en servir plus souvent." Exigea-t-il d'un ton docte.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais plutôt à une condition _malfoyenne_, perverse, perfide ou stupide. Surprise, elle serra la main du Serpentard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- "Avoue que t'espérais autre chose, hein ?" Se moqua-t-il, impertinent.

- "N... Non ! Sombre imbécile !" Bafouilla-t-elle en se débattant pour se libérer de la poigne du dit-imbécile.

- "Je le vois dans tes yeux, t'es déçue ! Reconnais-le, ça te fera du bien !" La taquina d'avantage ce dernier, qui, anormalement serein aux côtés de la belle, resserra son emprise sur sa petite main et l'attira fougueusement vers lui.

Malheureusement, Hermione capitula sous la force de son mouvement et se retrouva très vite sur lui, une jambe prisonnière entre celles de son coéquipier, ses deux mains plaquées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- "Argh... Putain..." Se plaignit le blessé sous les assauts persistants de ses plaies ravivées par l'impact.

- "Dé... Désolée !" S'écria _l'improvisée infirmière_ en gesticulant pour se redresser, mais son _patient_ rétrécit le peu d'espace entre ses cuisses, entravant sa prise pour de bon.

- "Arrête, idiot ! Tu devrais faire plus attention !" Gronda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, trahissant ainsi ses émotions.

- "T'es vraiment cinglée..." Témoigna le serpent sous elle, ses yeux cherchant inlassablement à accrocher le regard troublé de la rouge et or.

Le temps sembla suspendu lorsque, enfin, Malefoy réussit à se plonger dans les opales brillantes qui s'offraient délibérément à lui tant sa _critique_ piqua la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle se mordit la lèvre, boudeuse, puis se mit à tambouriner le torse de l'insolent en grommelant des insultes sans queue ni tête. Concentré sur le comportement déjanté de la brune, il se focalisa sur ses gamineries, préférant ignorer la douleur qui irradiait des taillades causées par Anthony.

- "Lâche-moi ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Avorton !" Rugit-elle, les joues en feu.

A bout de souffle, elle baissa les bras, puis prit appui sur ses paumes, reprenant ainsi sa position de départ.

- "Je pensais que tu voulais pas... A... Avoir... Ma mort sur la conscience." Toussota l'héritier, son corps meurtri par les coups reçus.

- "Tu l'as cherché, alors tu la ferme !" Enragea la responsable en levant le menton.

- "Hey, Granger..." Appela-t-il prudemment.

- "Quoi ?!"

- "Où est donc passée la _vierge effarouchée_, hein ?" Badina-t-il en désignant de l'index la robe moulante de l'interpelée.

Cette dernière déglutit et baissa la tête, puis, comme ébouillantée, bondit du sofa pour mieux remettre en place le fourreau émeraude que lui avait imposé son supérieur. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron ! Comment Diable s'était-elle retrouvée sur _lui_ ? Les jambes à l'air, soit, mais de là à accorder à ce coureur de jupons une vue imprenable sur son sous-vêtement bleu tant sa robe ajustée était remontée, hors de question !

Impatiente d'aller se changer -quitte à ressortir son pyjama de mamie et de subir les railleries de son _confrère_-, elle ramassa tout le bazar étalé sur la table et courut littéralement vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Toujours allongé sur le canapé, Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourcil haussé. Il balançait entre un fou rire indigne de son rang et se donner une claque mémorable. Peu importe, il aimait _l_'embêter, et puis, les réactions inattendues de Granger le stimulaient grandement. Dans un grognement de mécontentement, il se leva, saisit sa baguette magique et traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine : il était temps de remercier convenablement son hôtesse.

**OOO OOO OOO**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione retourna dans le séjour, ses cheveux négligemment coiffés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. A l'aise et parfaitement détendue dans son pantalon en coton blanc, les pieds nus et un gilet bien chaud sur les épaules, elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant de s'avancer vers son fauteuil favori quand, soudain, un tintement de porcelaine se fit entendre.

Elle s'apprêtait à vérifier si sa cuisine n'avait pas explosé en son absence quand, soudain, un plateau fit son entrée dans la pièce, voletant paisiblement jusqu'à se poser sur la table basse. Dessus se tenaient deux tasses fumantes dans lesquelles trempait un sachet de thé, un bol de sucre roux et une assiette de cookies au chocolat.

- "Pince-moi, je rêve..." Dit-elle à Malefoy qui venait de la rejoindre dans le salon.

- "Aïe !" Sursauta-t-elle, ronchon.

- "Bah quoi ? Je ne fais qu'accéder à ta requête." Se justifia le garçon, feignant l'innocence à merveille.

- "Tsss... T'es privé de cookies !" Le sermonna la lionne en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- "Ok, bah du coup je les remballes..."

- "Non !" Intervint-elle en tapant la main de son invité. "Laisse ça tranquille, tu veux ? Assieds-toi, t'en as assez fait."

Obéissant, Drago prit place sur le large canapé et, gentleman, tendit un mug à sa partenaire qui l'accepta d'un sourire en coin.

- "Alors ? Tu m'expliques ? Cette histoire avec cet Anthony ?" Réclama-t-elle, curieuse.

L'interrogé haussa les épaules, lassé d'avance par cette discussion qu'il se devait d'avoir avec elle. Mais, bien que le sujet soit épineux, il but une gorgée de thé et reposa mollement sa tasse avant de se lancer.

- "Il te l'a dit, c'est le fils d'Antonin Dolohov, le Mangemort qu'était enfermé à Azkaban après la chute de Voldemort, pendant la _Première Guerre_. Antonin était à Poudlard avec ma tante, Bellatrix, et avait connu mon père grâce à la famille Black. La suite, tu l'imagines bien, non ? Ils se sont tous rangés du côté du Lord et, de ce que je sais, Dolohov s'est marié à une sorcière de sang-pur, une russe, mais je l'ai jamais connue. Paraît qu'elle est morte en donnant vie à Anthony." Eluda-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- "Son père l'a collé en pension, puis l'a envoyé étudier à Durmstrang, vu qu'il avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son mioche. Et, cette nuit-là, quand Dolohov s'est fait tué au _Département des Mystères_, les choses commençaient déjà à dégénérer entre mon père et moi. Je prenais un peu mes distances, il s'en était rendu compte et, évidemment, il avait essayé de me _recadrer_, sauf que j'étais pas très _réceptif_. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban, comme tu le sais, et j'en ai profité pour fouiller ses affaires. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient avec Anthony. J'ai réalisé qu'en fait, mon père avait toujours douté de moi, qu'il gardait Anthony de côté, au cas où... Ils s'étaient souvent vus, que ce soit avec ou sans le père d'Anthony et, quand Dolohov est mort, Anthony avait assuré que, de toute façon, il ne s'était jamais comporté comme un père. Qu'il était toujours absent et il a implicitement demandé à mon père de devenir son tuteur." Poursuivit l'héritier déchu avec amertume tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux repliés.

- "Et c'est là que Lucius t'a... T'a _remplacé_ ?" Risqua timidement Hermione.

- "Tu parles d'une histoire débile... Un père qui se comporte pas comme tel et un fils qui rejette l'éducation pourrie que veut lui transmettre son daron ! Résultat, le père fanatique trouve en le fils abandonné une occasion de rattraper le coup !" Cracha le Serpentard, le visage entre ses mains.

- "L'essentiel, c'est que toi t'aies eu ce que tu voulais. T'es libre, Malefoy, t'as de compte à rendre à personne." Le raisonna sagement la Gryffondor.

- "J'en ai rien à foutre d'Anthony et de sa relation avec mon père ou du fait que, certains comme Astoria, s'amusent à me dire qu'il a piqué _ma place_? Je m'en tape... Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, qu'ils sortent tous de ma vie !" S'emporta le blond, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

Touchée malgré elle, la rouge et or posa sa tasse dans un bruit sec et alla s'assoir près de lui. Tendrement, elle lui prit les poignets, puis tira doucement dessus, forçant son collègue à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- "Je suis déterminée à venger Neville, quoiqu'il arrive, je le ferai, je m'y engage. Et... Puisque, même si c'est indépendant de ta volonté mais imposé par ton travail, tu m'aides à atteindre ce but, alors sache que, carrière d'Auror ou non, je suis prête à te débarrasser de tes démons." Promit-elle, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

- "C'est bien ce que je pensais, Granger... T'es vraiment givrée." Railla-t-il comme si répondre "_Merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis._" risquait de lui coûter un bras.

- "Et... Ton dos, ces marques, c'est... C'est quoi ?" Bredouilla-t-elle, anxieuse.

- "C'est rien." Riposta froidement le vert et argent qui, au moment de dégager ses poignets, sentit tous ses membres se tendre.

Hermione venait de le tirer violemment vers elle, furieuse et bouleversée à la fois. Une vraie boule d'émotions, voilà ce qu'elle était, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- "Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?"

- "T'as oublié notre _marché_ ? Tu dois me dire..." Rappela-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- "C'est le passé."

- "C'est pas une réponse ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! _On_..."

- "_On efface pas le passé, on vit avec, mais le mieux, c'est de l'assumer_. Oui, je sais. Tu vois, je t'écoute parfois." Termina son ennemi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Alors, assume... Assume..." Expira-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- "Tu sais que tes états d'âme vont très vite me les briser ?" L'avertit le jeune homme, narquois.

Foudroyée, la brunette s'écarta de lui, honteuse de s'être laissée aller de la sorte. Il était vrai qu'elle était à fleur de peau par moment, mais, ça, son homologue ne pouvait pas le comprendre. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ! Et pourtant... Elle était sûre d'avoir senti quelque chose battre, l'autre jour, lorsqu'ils étaient ici, tous les deux, debout face à face. Un éclair de lucidité la frappa alors, lui faisant réaliser que Malefoy s'était déjà confié à elle et que, chose tout à fait compréhensible, cela pouvait très bien expliquer le fait qu'il ait, cette fois-ci, du mal à se détendre. Après tout, on obtenait pas des aveux de Drago Malefoy comme on obtenait un gâteau de chez Molly Weasley.

Prostré devant la mine déconfite de son improbable _confidente_, le Prince des Serpentards lâcha un soupir lourd de sens, puis passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et, baissant définitivement sa garde pour ce soir, la ramena contre lui.

- "Je me comporte vraiment comme un con... T'as été plutôt _cool_ avec moi ces derniers temps. Enfin, surtout ce soir. Mais, tu peux comprendre que j'ai... J'ai un peu de mal avec ce genre de... De _trucs_." Se dédouana-t-il pesamment.

Sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour protester, il posa son menton sur le crâne de sa partenaire et inspira calmement le délicieux parfum qui s'en échappait. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait _réellement_ la connaissance d'une fille, autre que Pansy -bien que sa relation avec son amie d'enfance soit puisée dans un registre plus complexe-. Et il dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas si désagréable d'apprendre à cerner la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Cette dernière avait éveillé sa curiosité, à lui, le pragmatique confirmé, c'était une prouesse qui se devait de paraître dans les annales !

Même si, quelque part, cette attirance le gênait, le perturbait. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose en sa présence : se libérer, être celui qu'il était, et cela se traduisait par des chamailleries, des répliques acérées, mais aussi par cette proximité salvatrice, ce réconfort jusque là étranger dont elle seule avait le secret.

Finalement, maintenant qu'il y repensait, Granger était le seul fragment de son passé qui n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même, et cette prise de conscience rassura étrangement le sang-pur. Apaisé, il quitta ses songes lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Hermione trembloter contre le sien.

- "Ça va ?"

- "Non, ça va pas !" Hurla-t-elle sans pour autant quitter ses bras.

- "C'est ma faute, mais faut dire aussi que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu la boucles !" Répliqua-t-il, espiègle.

- "Arrête !" Tonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son coéquipier.

Il lui insupportait tellement qu'elle se demandait bien ce qui l'empêchait de le foutre dehors. Seulement, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, la solidité de son étreinte pourtant anodine et, surtout, les innombrables décharges de plaisir qu'il lui procurait, la dissuadèrent de quoique ce soit. Tout lui paraissait amplifié, chaque sentiment, chaque émotion, chaque sensation... C'était comme si un océan la submergeait de bonheur. Or, ce _bien-être_ n'avait rien de normal, aussi c'est pour cette raison qu'elle tenta progressivement de se détacher de lui, sans succès puisque, sentant qu'elle allait encore une fois se défiler, il reprit la parole.

- "_Cette nuit-là_, au Manoir de mes parents, lorsque... Lorsque Bellatrix t'a..."

- "Oui ?" Coupa la lionne d'une voix étouffée, peu encline à entendre le terme "_torturée_".

- "Tu sais que j'avais fait semblant de pas reconnaître Potter et... Disons que... Que je l'ai un peu payé." Révéla-t-il en plissant les paupières.

- "Comment ça ?" Gémit la sorcière contre son torse.

- "On a un point en commun, toi et moi."

Sur ces mots, Drago la repoussa délicatement et lui prit le bras, retroussa la manche du gilet beige de sa camarade et fit de même avec sa chemise. Parallèles l'une à l'autre, leurs marques se toisaient en respect, porteuses d'un passé sinistre et aussi lugubre que la Mort.

- "Hormis _ça_, j'ai moi aussi subi le sortilège _Doloris_." Confia subitement le serviteur de Salazar.

- "Non..." Chuchota sa collègue, abasourdie.

- "Mais, contrairement au jour où j'ai reçu la _Marque des Ténèbres_, quelqu'un est intervenu et m'a sauvé. Ma mère avait supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai juré de tout faire pour la protéger, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Ça explique aussi pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça en Sixième année. C'était pour elle, parce que, quand mon père était à Azkaban, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de cette galère, et j'ai dû prendre le relais pour l'épargner."

- "T'es plutôt courageux, pour un vil Serpentard." Le gratifia la surdouée.

- "Espèce de déglinguée, va !"

- "Arrête !"

- "Halala, Granger, tu veux que je te pince ?" Clama-t-il en approchant sournoisement sa victime.

- "Tiens, d'ailleurs ! J'ajoute une autre règle !" Proclama cette dernière, son index levé.

- "Pitié..."

- "Appelle-moi Hermione." Réclama-t-elle, quelque peu autoritaire.

Malefoy l'examina de son regard polaire, attendant qu'elle dise "_Mais je rigole ! C'est une blague !_", sauf que rien ne vint, alors, scotché sur ce satané sofa, il se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas, sidéré.

- "Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ça fait un peu con si moi je t'appelle par ton prénom et pas toi, donc, puisque j'ai pas le choix et que tu fantasmes dessus, bah... Appelle-moi Drago." Autorisa galamment l'arrogant.

- "Tu parles d'un honneur..."

- "Je te le fais pas dire !"

L'ambiance était tout à coup beaucoup plus légère qu'en début de soirée et cela ne fit que s'améliorer -ou empirer, question de point de vue- lorsque les deux compères se mirent à rire en chœur tant la situation leur paraissait inimaginable.

- "Cette mission va nous tuer. On est en train de... Putain, j'y crois pas !"

- "Oh, ça va ! Je pourrais très bien me plaindre, moi aussi !"

- "Te plaindre de quoi, _Hermione_ ? De bosser avec un gars comme moi ?" Rétorqua le serpent, erronément vexé.

- "De travailler avec un prétentieux de Serpentard qui se dandine avec des minettes au lieu de se concentrer sur sa mission !" Rectifia l'érudite en petite fille modèle.

- "T'es jalouse, hein ?" La provoqua-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- "C'est ça, _Drago_, prends tes rêves pour des réalités !" Répondit vigoureusement sa rivale. "De toute façon, t'es fiancé, non ?".

Cette dernière pique renfrogna le garçon qui, brutalement ramené sur Terre, se leva avant de s'emparer de sa baguette dans la poche-arrière de son pantalon.

- "E... Excuse-moi..." Lâcha sa _consœur_, embarrassée par sa bêtise.

- "Te méprends pas, je dois juste rentrer chez moi. _Faut_ que je rentre chez moi." L'interrompit-il sans pour autant se tourner vers elle. "J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et demain risque d'être une longue journée. Encore merci pour ce soir. On se voit au Ministère. Bonne nuit, Hermione.".

Et ni plus, ni moins, il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant une Hermione bouché bée sur le canapé. Elle entendit la porte claquer et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle détourna son attention du couloir pour s'arrêter sur le plateau. Habilement dissimulée derrière la théière, une tige dépassait, nichée entre l'assiette et le bol de sucre. Médusée, la rouge et or tendit une main tremblante vers le service en porcelaine, jusqu'à atteindre la rose rouge sang qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle que lui avait offerte Drago lors du _mémorable tango_. Les pétales étaient agréablement frais, ce qui lui rappela la peau de son cavalier et, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur les lèvres, elle inspira longuement l'exquise effluve. Nostalgique, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser la fleur dans son décolleté. Cette nuit, sa dernière pensée fut pour _lui_.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Voilà, voilà ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt :)


	10. Le feu au poudre

**_Note de l'Auteur_** **_:_** Hey ! Merci à vous pour ces quelques Reviews ! ^^ Je ne reviens pas les mains vides, voici la suite !

_**OoO Chapitre 9 : Le feu au poudre OoO**_

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Drago Malefoy avait connu tout un tas de réveils, allant de ceux tendres que sa mère lui accordait en l'absence de son père, en passant par ceux qui annonçaient une journée d'examens, mais aussi ceux où il devait congédier une conquête d'un soir, à ceux froids et solitaires de ses semaines d'entraînements en compagnie de Bellatrix.

Malheureusement, ce matin, le jeune homme, fatigué et encore mal en point, dut se résoudre au fait que les choses allaient empirer. Sous ses yeux, déplié sur la table, juste à côté de sa tasse fumante, un article le narguait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes tant il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Au début, il fut stupéfait de voir le nom de Rita Skeeter puisque cette mégère devait, à l'heure actuelle, croupir chez elle et sans emploi. Or, après lecture du journal, le Serpentard comprit que son _adorable belle-famille_ avait, apparemment, fait jouer ses relations afin de la réengager. En effet, la Gazette avait pour première page une photo d'Astoria qui, tout sourire, présentait aux journalistes une bague hors de prix à son annulaire gauche.

**Le mariage du siècle !**

_Alors qu'on attendait impatiemment une officialisation entre Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, le Survivant se retrouve doublé par son rival, Drago Malefoy, qui lui pique la vedette en annonçant son union avec la délicieuse Astoria Greengrass. Cette dernière a elle-même contacté la presse ce matin, pour nous faire part de cette merveilleuse nouvelle ! La date n'est pas encore fixée, mais ça ne serait tarder !_

_Il est évident que nous ne manquerons pour rien au monde cette cérémonie qui, nous en sommes sûrs, sera grandiose. En attendant, l'héritier Malefoy, pris par son travail, n'a pas pu nous accorder d'interview._

_Hé oui, mesdemoiselles et mesdames, il va falloir vous faire une raison, le jeune Drago Malefoy sera bientôt marié et il ne vous restera que vos yeux pour pleurer !_

Le vert et argent froissa le quotidien sorcier et l'envoya bouler contre le mur d'en face. Tout le monde était à présent au courant. Ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à lui bondir dessus, sans parler des paparazzis, les magazines, etc...

- "Sale garce..." Grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tergiverser pendant des heures pour savoir le comment du pourquoi, la réponse était évidente, limpide : Anthony Dolohov. Cet énergumène avait sans aucun doute rapporté les détails de la veille à Astoria, tout en prenant un malin plaisir à lui faire part du _dérapage_ entre lui et Granger lors de ce foutu tango. C'était bien la première fois que la situation lui échappait de la sorte, à croire que depuis qu'il se farcissait cette folle furieuse de Gryffondor, les choses lui glissaient entre les mains telles des anguilles effrayées. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, il y avait toujours un paramètre hasardeux qu'il oubliait de prendre en compte : _elle_, Hermione.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la nuit passée en compagnie de la rouge et or, une grimace dansant sur ses lèvres crispées. Ça n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que de s'en rappeler, loin de là... Il avait -étonnement- passé un bon moment, même si au début ils avaient eu du mal à se détendre -ce qui en soit était tout à fait compréhensible-. Par sa simplicité, son insupportable aura de réconfort à la lisière du "maternel", Hermione était, parfois, parfaitement supportable, surtout lorsqu'elle était submergée par ses émotions -état dont le processus n'avait, pour Drago, plus aucun secret-.

Tout à coup, ses soucis lui semblèrent moins graves qu'ils en avaient l'air, minimisant de ce fait les conséquences des déclarations de sa _promise_ et les dégâts qu'engendrerait le _serment inviolable_. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que son _elfe de maison_ ne vienne lui annoncer la visite de Mademoiselle Parkinson. Sachant pertinemment qu'il se devait de la recevoir, Malefoy bu une gorgée de café, fit signe à son serviteur de faire entrer son amie, et se laissa mollement tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle à manger.

- "Plus d'une semaine ! Une semaine ! Sans aucune nouvelle de toi ! Tu répondais même pas à nos hiboux ! On s'est dit "_Bah, il travaille, c'est normal !_", et qu'est-ce qu'on apprend ?! Non seulement y avait ta photo dans tous les journaux avec Granger, mais en plus t'es fiancé ?!" Hurla l'enragée qu'était Pansy en déboulant tel un _cognard_ fou dans le séjour.

- "Bonjour, ça va ?" Répliqua amèrement son hôte, blasé.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita entre lui asséner une gifle amplement méritée ou lui renverser son mug chaud sur les noix. Cela dit, les colères de son _ami_ étaient dignes des plus grands cataclysmes, aussi elle choisit l'option du "regard noir qui fait froid dans le dos", sauf que c'était loin d'impressionner son interlocuteur qui, narquois, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- "Ecoute... Je pensais trouver une solution pour éviter ce mariage à la con, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit. Les personnes au courant devaient pas en parler, je voulais éviter ce genre de... De _scènes_ inutiles, tu saisis ?" Eluda-t-il en incitant la Serpentard à prendre place sur le canapé.

- "Et, à ce que je vois, t'as trouvé aucune solution, pas vrai ?!" Ragea de plus belle cette dernière, un exemplaire de la Gazette chiffonné entre ses mains tremblantes.

La tension atteignant son paroxysme, elle s'affala sur le sofa, jeta son sac sur la table basse et se mit à sangloter face à un Drago exaspéré.

- "Bon sang... Tu vas pas me faire ton numéro de la pleurnicheuse, Pansy. Tu sais bien que ça marche pas, ça a jamais marché avec moi." Lui rappela froidement le beau blond qui, frôlant son quota de patience, avait sorti sa baguette, faisant léviter une bouteille de scotch jusqu'à eux.

Le bouchon sauta de lui-même et, capricieusement, la bouteille se pencha au-dessus de deux verres pour les remplir à moitié. Voici la première étape vers une éventuelle réponse au problème : boire.

- "Calme-toi..." Dit-il en lui tendant le breuvage qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de reposer le tout dans un bruit sec.

- "Me _calmer_ ? Tu... Tu vas te marier ! Tu nous l'a cachés ! Tu _me_ l'a cachée, à moi ! MOI !" Explosa-t-elle, ses ongles résolument enfoncés dans le revêtement du canapé.

Il la considéra de son regard hivernal, se demandant si son comportement possessif n'était pas quelque peu démesuré, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il aurait dû mettre ses amis dans la confidence, leur parler de ses ennuis, pour ça, il était impardonnable. Malheureusement, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, Drago Malefoy faisait souvent les mauvais choix. Les pleurs de Pansy le firent culpabiliser malgré lui, une faiblesse à laquelle on le prenait rarement.

- "T'as raison..." Lâcha-t-il entre deux soupirs d'agacement.

Surprise, la sorcière leva ses prunelles larmoyantes vers lui, bouché bée. Il était cher payé de voir l'héritier déchu s'excuser, c'est pour cela qu'elle inspira une goulée d'air avant de se caler plus confortablement parmi les coussins en velours, priant pour qu'il se lance dans des confidences à rallonge.

- "C'est... _Compliqué_, je veux pas vous affoler avec mes histoires."

- "Bon, stop ! On est là pour toi. On est tes amis, Dray' ! _Tes amis_ ! Si tu nous exclus de ta vie, qui d'autre pourrait t'épauler, hein ?!" Coupa-t-elle, vexée.

- "Je pensais pas que ça prendrait ces proportions, c'est tout." Se défendit le sang-pur en hochant la tête, résigné.

- "Tu sais, lorsque je suis tombée sur cette photo, celle prise à l'hôpital, avec Granger qui chialait dans tes bras, j'ai eu qu'une envie à ce moment-là : la retrouver et l'étriper d'avoir osé poser les doigts sur toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait suscité chez toi ce que j'avais réussi à faire en six longues années. Elle a révélé ton côté tendre, celui que tu réserves seulement à tes proches, tes amis. Moi, j'ai galéré à t'approcher, à gagner ton amitié, et elle... Elle avait juste à pleurer comme une gamine, alors dis-moi, Dray', pourquoi quand j'ai perdu un proche, tout comme Granger, j'ai pas eu droit à autant de compassion ? Pourquoi, moi, j'ai dû attendre des années pour qu'enfin tu daignes me regarder, me soutenir tout comme je le faisais ?" Déblatéra la jolie brune sans un accro dans la voix.

"_Nous y voilà..._", Pensa le jeune homme, irrité d'aborder le sujet "Granger" avec sa camarade de maison. Il s'attendait à cette confrontation, sauf que, bizarrement, ces questions le mettaient mal à l'aise, comme s'il devait se reprocher son attitude envers Hermione. Oui, _pourquoi_ ? _Pourquoi_ consoler l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout ? _Pourquoi_ lui avoir épargné le même traitement que les autres ? C'était vrai, il avait repoussé Pansy à plusieurs reprises, elle et toutes celles qui cherchaient à s'accaparer sa personne. Orgueilleux et d'un naturel mauvais, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux états d'âme de ses conquêtes, encore moins à leurs interminables jérémiades. Machinalement, Drago se resservit un verre, puis planta ses orbes grisées dans celles implorantes de son invitée.

- "Parce que Granger, elle est différente." S'entendit-il souffler, égaré dans ses songes.

- "Et en quoi ?!" S'indigna Parkinson en croisant les jambes.

- "Elle cherche pas à m'avoir. Je pourrais ne pas exister, pour elle, ce serait pareil, si ce n'est mieux." Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage d'ange.

- "Alors c'est ça, _le truc_ ? Faut te snober pour t'attirer ?" Conclut-elle sèchement.

- "Non."

- "Alors quoi ?!"

- "Pansy, je te l'ai déjà dit cinquante fois : personne ne peut m'avoir. Tes _sentiments_ pour moi, je les ai jamais respectés. J'en ai jamais voulu et tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai pas de place pour quoique ce soit dans ma vie. Je ne veux rien. Alors t'es mignonne, t'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ces conneries." Claqua-t-il, diablement hautain.

La concernée encaissa le choc, habituée à ces gerbes d'acide depuis belle lurette. Cependant, la douleur qui lui compressait le cœur se dessinait clairement sur ses traits tendus, lui faisant perdre de sa superbe. Evidemment qu'elle savait à quoi s'en tenir, Drago était constamment sec avec tout le monde, même si, de temps en temps, il se laissait aller à quelques gentillesses. C'était donc ça, l'avènement de leur relation ? Elle était rentrée dans sa vie à la mauvaise période, celle de son enfance gâchée par un père fanatique ? Mais, était-ce sa faute, à elle, s'ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard, durant ces heures sombres de son existence ? Non. Elle lui avait maintes fois prouvé son allégeance, son dévouement, même lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué sans détour qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Jamais.

- "Je te connais, Dray'... Maintenant, tout ça c'est du passé. C'est révolu, alors pourquoi on..."

- "Pourquoi tu veux tout gâcher, hein ?!" Gronda le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- "Mais t'en sais rien ! Toi et moi, on s'est apprivoisés avec le temps. Tu t'es même confié à moi et je t'ai écouté. Tu sais combien je suis jalouse de ces filles qui te tournent autour ou que tu t'envoies sur un coup de tête ! Je veux pas te partager et me dire qu'une de ces salopes sans cervelle prend son pied avec toi alors que, moi, moi je suis là pour toi ! Que je suis plus proche de toi qu'elles le seront jamais !" Riposta-t-elle fougueusement, ses longs cils bordés de larmes.

- "Je veux pas de _ça_ avec toi, Pansy, arrête ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Ruiner notre amitié pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? Réduire notre complicité à du sexe ? Je sais que je t'en ai fait baver, notamment à cause de mon passé et du fait que t'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais t'as tenu le coup, t'as pas lâché, t'es restée ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais pas de cette manière. Je te veux comme pilier, pas comme échappatoire et..."

Il s'interrompit quand, tout à coup, un poids s'écrasa sur lui, une paire de bras fermement enroulée autour de son cou : à bout de nerfs, la jeune femme s'était précipitée sur lui, noyant le chagrin qui la dévorait de part en part.

- "S'il te plaît... Fous pas tout en l'air..." Supplia-t-il en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment posé les choses à plat entre eux, l'un et l'autre satisfaits de ce lien indestructible qui les unissait. Néanmoins, Drago ressentit un besoin urgent d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes, comme si les événements de ces deux derniers mois lui avaient subitement ouvert les yeux. Il était conscient des sentiments de son amie, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui témoigner son amour, que ce soit par d'infimes baisers sur le front, la joue... Ou encore ses regards enflammés dont elle le gratifiait à tous leurs rendez-vous... Il réalisa mélancoliquement qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, or Pansy ne méritait pas ça, absolument pas.

- "Je te demande pardon... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir..." Chuchota-t-il en la serrant tendrement.

L'éplorée hoqueta, puis, touchée par les aveux de son amour de jeunesse, releva la tête et colla son front contre le sien.

- "T'es qu'un mufle, tu le sais, hein ? Mais bon... J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je te supporte. J'aime les enfoirés." Railla-t-elle, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs voilant son regard.

- "Je t'adore et merci de me supporter. Je sais que c'est pas facile tous les jours." Concéda son hôte en lui dégageant distraitement la vue.

A cet instant précis, Pansy Parkinson comprit que, quoiqu'il arrive, pour rien au Monde elle n'échangerait sa place avec une autre. Car être l'amie et confidente de Drago Malefoy n'avait pas de prix. Peut-être avait-elle secrètement espéré cette conversation avec lui, cet échange qui, finalement, avait réussi à la rassurer. En effet, c'était comme le final d'une pénible pièce de théâtre, un achèvement à quelque chose de pesant et d'éprouvant. Le deuil d'une relation amoureuse à laquelle elle seule rêvait, voilà ce qu'était cette poignée de secondes passée contre le torse de Drago : une libération.

- "Alors ? C'est quoi le plan ?" Reprit-elle sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

- "_Le plan_ ?" Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- "Bah oui ! Le plan pour foutre en l'air ton mariage ! Va falloir mettre au parfum Théo' et Blaise ! A nous quatre, on va bien ruiner les espoirs d'Astoria !" Expliqua-t-elle en parfaite stratège des complots les plus infâmes.

- "Pansy... C'est _délicat_..."

- "Ah non, Dray' ! T'as besoin de nous, alors tu vas tout nous raconter et on va te sortir de ce merdier, t'entends ?!" Trancha l'hystérique en bondissant du siège. "On se retrouve tous ce soir, au _Trois Balais_. T'as intérêt à te pointer !"

Malefoy approuva du chef et déposa un baiser sur la joue tendue de sa camarade qui, d'un pas léger, se dirigea vers la sortie, souriante.

**OOO OOO OOO**

A quelques kilomètres de là, enlisée sous ses couvertures, Hermione peinait à quitter son lit douillet jusqu'à ce qu'un "_Toc-toc_" lui écarquille ses yeux meurtris. Précipitamment, elle rabattît sa couette, jeta un œil à son réveil -se maudissant au passage d'avoir autant trainé dans les bras de Morphée- puis, non sans se casser royalement la figure, finit par enfiler ses chaussons et une robe de chambre avant de courir dans l'entrée.

D'un informulé, _la marmotte_ annula les protections magiques et ouvrit la porte en baillant pour finalement se retrouver face à un Ron cramoisi.

- "Sa... Salut..." Lança-t-il, fébrile.

Les sourcils froncés, elle le toisa assez longtemps pour que ses iris fatiguées la picotent. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils s'étaient disputés, et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle, silence radio.

- "Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Risqua-t-elle en rangeant son arme.

- "Petit-déjeuner ?" Proposa-t-il en brandissant un sac d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de croissants et de café.

Sans un mot, Hermione l'autorisa à entrer, son cœur battant soudainement la chamade.

- "Je me suis dit que... Qu'il était peut-être temps que je mette ma fierté de côté, tu crois pas ?" Poursuivit le roux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- "Ron..."

- "S'il te plaît, te moque pas ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à assumer le fait que..."

- "_Assumer_ ? C'est si dur que ça de venir me voir pour renouer un semblant de dialogue entre nous, vraiment ?!" Souligna la rouge et or, blessée.

- "Non, attends... C'est pas ça ! Hermione... Je suis impulsif et toi, toi t'es têtue comme une mule ! Tu savais très bien que ça allait me foutre en rogne de te voir traîner avec _la fouine_, même si tu l'as pas choisi ! C'est moi qu'ai commencé, je le reconnais, mais c'était pas une raison pour mêler mes frères à ça, surtout pas Fred et Georges." Renvoya-t-il en posant ses achats sur le comptoir.

- "Je me suis excusée, Ron ! Et sur ça, tu débarques chez moi et ça part en vrille, encore une fois ! Pire, tu me craches à la figure que je... Que "je sais pas quoi" avec Malefoy !" Réfuta l'érudite qui avait décidément du mal ce matin.

- "J'étais en colère ! Je m'en voulais et j'en voulais à Harry ! Je nous en voulais de pas avoir été là alors que t'en avais besoin ! C'était à nous de te consoler, pas à _lui_ !" S'écria ce dernier en lui saisissant les mains.

- "Mais... J'ai été idiot de m'en prendre à toi comme ça, je le sais et, crois-moi, Harry m'a passé un sacré savon. Genre pire que maman, t'imagines ? Je suis désolé..." Ajouta-t-il, l'attirant définitivement contre lui dans une étreinte salvatrice.

La lionne se figea, stupéfaite. Puis, attendrie, elle passa ses bras autour de Ron et agrippa gentiment son t-shirt tout en faufilant son visage au creux de son cou, dissimulant ainsi l'expression niaise qu'elle affichait.

- "Tu m'as manquée, Hermione." Murmura-t-il en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, ses doigts allant et venant le long de sa nuque.

- "T'es vraiment maladroit, crétin, doté d'une capacité émotionnelle avoisinant celle d'une..."

- "_D'une petite cuillère_, je sais..."

- "Mais je t'aime pour ça..." Confia à demi-mot la brunette, ses membres tout à coup tétanisés.

Le rouquin rougit violemment, ignorant comment interpréter les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Les avait-il rêvées ? D'habitude, elle disait _ça_ à Harry, son frère de cœur -comme elle aimait le rappeler-, mais... Lui, Ron, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de se méprendre et pourtant, une vision nette de leur baiser échangé lors de l'ultime Bataille lui revint distinctement à l'esprit. Porté par le souvenir de cet élan dénué de toute fraternité, il recula légèrement, noya ses prunelles azures dans celles caramels de sa belle et, lascivement, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Si proches, elles étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de Ron la faire frémir de bas en haut et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à concrétiser son geste, elle le repoussa délicatement, assiégée par une image qu'elle aurait aimé chasser à tout jamais : celle d'un tango qui s'était terminé par un baiser fiévreux et passionnel.

- "Ahem... On... On devrait plutôt... Enfin... Ce serait plus _sage_ d'éviter de faire _ça_." Balbutia-t-elle, gênée.

- "Excuse-moi..." Se lamenta maladroitement le garçon en titubant sur place.

- "Non ! Tout va bien, je t'assure ! Juste que... Ce serait idiot de dire "_inutile de se précipiter_", vu toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble, mais... J'ai..."

- "C'est bon. C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû." La tranquillisa-t-il, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, puis, joueuse, le bouscula avant d'attraper un pain au chocolat qu'elle lui fourra dans la bouche. Faussement scandalisé, il fit de même avec un beignet, et, c'est ainsi que l'ambiance passa d'électrique à bon enfant.

Ronald Weasley n'aimait pas Hermione Granger pour son intelligence sans limite ou son courage Gryffondorien, non... Il l'aimait pour son imprévisibilité -même si elle avait tendance à tout prévoir à l'avance-, pour sa tendresse, son grand cœur, sa générosité... Il l'aimait parce qu'il la connaissait réellement. Qu'il avait eu la chance inouïe de la côtoyer durant des années, qu'il pouvait fièrement assurer qu'il était, et serait, à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Elle était de celles qu'on attendait toute une vie s'il le fallait. Une jeune femme farouche et émotive, aussi délicate qu'une fleur malgré ses dangereuses épines, alors... Alors il l'attendrait, car Hermione Granger méritait amplement sa patience. Toute sa patience.

- "Tu sais ce qui nous ferait du bien ?" Clama-t-elle, l'extirpant de ses pensées. "On devrait tous se retrouver, ce soir, au _Trois balais_, t'en penses quoi ?"

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire et, reconnaissant qu'une sortie en groupe serait la bienvenue, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Tout à coup, un imperceptible hululement résonna, faisant sursauter le duo qui, apercevant une chouette à la fenêtre, se mit à rire bêtement.

- "C'est le journal !" Annonça Hermione en dépliant le quotidien sorcier.

En découvrant la première page, la bonne humeur de la Gryffondor s'évapora instantanément tandis qu'une inexplicable boule de frustration remontait dans sa gorge nouée. Merlin... Drago allait se marier... L'information mit une minute à imprimer son cerveau, ses neurones refusant d'admettre les faits. Elle papillonna des paupières, la respiration saccadée : Anthony... Il les avait sûrement vus, hier... Quelle idiote ! Elle était en partie responsable ! Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Mettre fin à son partenariat avec Malefoy, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de ses talents ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui en parler ? Non... Rien de tout cela. Une lueur de détermination embrasa son regard : il était officiellement dans le pétrin, elle avait accéléré l'engrenage, alors soit, Hermione Granger allait aider Drago Malefoy. Après tout... Ils étaient _partenaires_.

**OOO OOO OOO**

En début d'après-midi, Hermione rejoignit Drago au _Département des Aurors_, tous deux convoqués par leur supérieur.

- "Je suis désolée !" Tonna la sorcière en prenant son collègue par les épaules, le secouant comme un pommier.

- "Euh... Je t'ai déjà dit que mes fringues valaient plus chères que ton taudis, alors, t'es gentille, vire tes sales pattes de là." L'intima ce dernier en guise de salutation.

- "J'ai lu la Gazette !" Se justifia-t-elle sans amorcer le moindre mouvement.

- "Tu me félicites pas ? Je suis déçu..." Ricana-t-il, impertinent.

- "Arrête ! C'est sérieux ! Je suis sûre que c'est Dolohov qu'a..."

- "Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça, hein ? Tu pensais me mettre le grappin dessus ou quoi ?" L'ignora le Prince des Serpentards, optant pour l'indifférence.

- "Drago..." Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- "Ça te regarde pas, compris ? T'étais peut-être au courant de ma vie privée, mais maintenant, le peu d'exclusivité que t'avais s'est barré ce matin à la première heure." Objecta-t-il violemment en la poussant contre le mur.

Troublée, sa _consœur_ avala péniblement sa salive, se reprochant intérieurement d'être aussi compatissante qu'abrutie. Dire qu'elle pensait le secourir, l'épauler... Avait-elle perdu de son importance aux yeux du garçon, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la confidence ? Leur entente de la veille avait-elle volé en éclats ? L'avait-il supportée uniquement dans l'espoir qu'elle tienne sa langue ?

- "T'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis !" Ordonna-t-elle, l'index rivé sur lui.

- "T'es bourrée ?"

- "La ferme ! T'as pas le droit de jouer ton numéro du _vilain petit canard_ qui me confit ses maux pour, après, m'envoyer chier à la première occasion, t'entends ?! Où est passé le Drago que je soignais hier, hein ?! Celui qui s'était laissé aller malgré ses grands airs à la con !"

- "T'es vraiment entrain de me faire une scène de ménage, là ? T'es complètement givrée..." Grommela le jeune homme en s'adossant contre la porte du bureau au cas où Kingsley déciderait de se pointer.

- "Tais-toi ! Je... Je t'ai cru, moi, quand tu m'as racontée ta vie, tes problèmes ! Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous, qu'on était _un duo_. Tu foires, je foire. T'es dans la merde, je le suis aussi ! Tu peux pas tout effacer et faire comme ça t'arrange ! Moi aussi, j'ai mes humeurs, mes envies ! T'es un manche en relation sociale, mais je vais t'initier, moi, t'en fais pas ! A partir de maintenant, ta personnalité "boule à facettes", tu la gardes pour les _autres_ !" Déversa la lionne, les joues en feu.

- ""_Boule à facettes_" ?"

- "C'est moldu..." Expira-t-elle, démunie devant cette accablante nonchalance.

Le vert et argent la scruta attentivement, décelant chez elle la moindre émotion, curieux de la voir se mettre dans tous ses états. Granger était trop empathique, c'était aussi chiant que les recommandations de sa mère. Mais ce nez retroussé, ces fossettes plissées, ces lèvres pincées, ce teint cramoisi et ces cheveux bordéliques lui firent jeter l'éponge.

- "Ça va... Je passe ma journée à m'excuser. Quelle galère !" Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel.

- "Je m'en veux, c'est en partie à cause de moi si Astoria a tout déballé à la presse." Désespéra la petite brune qui, soulagée de le voir baisser les armes, s'installa sur le canapé.

- "Toute façon, ça me pendait au nez, j'étais préparé à ça..."

- "Je veux t'aider !" Imposa-t-elle, catégorique.

- "Non, ça suffit ! J'ai déjà trois vicieux pour me prêter main forte, je vais pas m'encombrer d'un troupeau ! Inutile d'aggraver les choses. Toi, tu te contente de travailler sur l'enquête. Le reste, c'est mon problème !" Refusa le serpent dans un soupir lourd de sens.

- "T'auras jamais les idées claires avec cette histoire !"

- "Hermione... Insiste pas, ok ? T'en as assez fait. J'ai déjà un moyen pour me sortir d'affaire... Enfin, _un moyen_, disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une _éventuelle porte de sortie_, mais j'ai pas encore peaufiner les détails." Avoua-t-il à moitié.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour assommer son partenaire d'hypothèses et suppositions en tout genre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un Shacklebolt ruminant précédé d'une liasse de parchemins.

- "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, alors allons droit au but : vous êtes suspendus." Déclara-t-il de façon identique à celle d'un présentateur télé chargé de la météo.

- "De... Quoi ?!" Rugit Drago, les poings serrés.

- "Oh, et... Félicitations, Malefoy." Compléta le métis sans accorder le moindre regard à ses disciples.

- "Monsieur, on peut savoir pourquoi ?!" Réagit à son tour l'apprentie Auror, debout aux côtés de son _confrère_.

- "Harry et d'autres Aurors se chargeront de l'enquête pour une durée... _Indéterminée_. Tous les deux, vous êtes trop instables ! Vous avez enfreint les règles en vous exposant délibérément au danger ! Vous êtes inconscients !" Les réprimanda le Ministre, impassible. "J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me certifiant qu'un de mes "_protégés en avait pris pour son grade, hier, au cocktail_", vous comptez m'en parler quand ? Vous attendiez quoi ? Que l'un d'entre vous meurt ?!"

- "C'était pas la peine d'en faire une montagne !"

- "Je lui ai dit qu'on devait vous en parler. C'est lui qui a refusé !"

Consternés, Drago et Hermione se fusillèrent du regard.

- "Vous êtes dispensés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Maintenant, sortez." Commanda rudement le mage.

Voyant qu'il serait futile de protester, les rivaux posèrent leurs insignes sur le bureau et saluèrent brièvement Kingsley avant de sortir, abattus par cette punition.

- "On fait quoi maintenant ?" Souffla l'érudite en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- "On désobéît." Rétorqua simplement le blond, peu disposé à accepter la sentence.

- "Mais t'es fou ?! On a plus nos badges !"

- "C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de travailler, crois-moi !" Balaya-t-il en la défiant de ses prunelles métalliques. "Alors ? Tu participes ou t'admires ?"

- "Crétin ! Bien sûr que j'en suis, j'ai pas le choix, faut bien une personne censée pour t'assister !" S'esclaffa la Miss-je-sais-tout, piquée au vif. "Je te rappelle que cette affaire concerne le meurtre d'un de mes amis, je vais pas rester sans rien faire !"

Fier de sa prestation, le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire ravageur, puis tourna les talons : interdiction formelle d'être en retard à _Pré-au-lard_ au risque de subir le courroux de Pansy.


	11. Meeting au Trois Balais

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! Voici la suite !

_**OoO Chapitre 10 : Meeting au Trois Balais OoO**_

- "Mais on s'en fiche ! On la chope et on lui refait le portrait à cette garce !" Rugit Pansy en tapant du poing sur la table, ce qui, pour la énième fois, attira l'attention sur son groupe d'amis.

Il était aux alentours de vingt et une heures et les _Trois balais_ se remplissait encore, accueillant ses clients ravis de se poser devant une bonne bièraubeurre servie par Rosemerta en personne. Au fond de la salle, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise tentaient désespérément de raisonner Drago -une activité extrêmement laborieuse-. Alors que la Serpentard ne proposait que des idées meurtrières et sanglantes qui risquaient de valoir au groupe un séjour à Azkaban, Zabini, lui, supposait qu'Astoria était capable de mentir et que, par conséquent, le _serment inviolable_ pouvait ne pas inclure Narcissa -option que Malefoy prit en compte, déterminé à en toucher deux mots à sa mère, même si cette dernière persistait à l'ignorer depuis l'incarcération de Lucius-. Nott, quant à lui, faisait office d'arbitre, d'autant que, par sa grande sagesse, il préférait ne pas se précipiter ni émettre de jugement hâtif sans avoir analysé l'ensemble des faits. Et, au milieu de ces éclats de voix tantôt consternés, tantôt dépités, le _futur jeune marié_ fixait son verre de scotch d'un air absent, expirant de temps en temps d'exaspération à l'entente des plans foireux de sa meilleure amie -c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas été une criminelle dans une vie antérieure-.

- "J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier d'Anthony !" S'emporta le métis en posant furieusement son verre, faisant sursauter Pansy qui, tout aussi remontée, approuva du chef ses propos.

- "Je t'avais prévenu, Drago, je t'ai dit que ça annonçait rien de bon cette entente entre Dolohov et ton père !" Continua-t-il, amer.

- "Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Blaise." Intervient Théo' qui, voyant le Prince des Serpentards se crisper, préférait ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. "Drago sait qu'on est là pour lui, il aura qu'à nous demander notre aide si jamais il en a besoin."

- "Et Daphné ?" Lança soudainement la brune, son regard inévitablement tourné vers Zabini.

Ce dernier grimaça et, comme pour dévier ses pensées, avala cul sec son fond de whisky avant de se tasser sur sa chaise. Il s'attendait à ce que sa camarade de Maison aborde ce point, cette éventualité, puisqu'il savait pertinemment ce que ce prénom sous-entendait. En effet, il avait fréquenté Daphné Greengrass à Poudlard, une brillante élève qui, par sa grâce, sa vivacité d'esprit et sa beauté, faisait honneur aux couleurs de Salazar. Mais, un des points faibles de Blaise n'était autre que la convoitise et, ce qui devait arriver arriva car, inéluctablement, il s'était mis à vouloir Daphné, à la désirer au point de tout mettre en œuvre pour la séduire, elle, la jeune femme inaccessible et fière. Au début, c'était une obsession qu'il croyait passagère, jusqu'au jour où il avait réalisé que cela dépassait le simple entichement et, incapable de refouler ses sentiments déjà profondément enracinés, il choisit la solution la moins douloureuse : celle de devenir un ami fidèle, un garçon qui se contenterait de l'aimer en silence.

Bien que ses confidents trouvaient cette décision tout bonnement ridicule, il avait tenu bon, prenant soin de retenir ses élans affectueux à chaque fois qu'il croisait sa belle. Perspicace, cette dernière avait remarqué son changement de comportement, surprise de le voir jeter aux orties son attitude de Don Juan accompli pour révéler son côté gentil, humble et parfois timide. Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs très attachant, ce qui les avait amenés à se voir régulièrement autour d'un thé ou entre deux rendez-vous sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Malheureusement, plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, et plus Blaise luttait à se contenir tant le moindre trait chez elle le rendait ivre d'un amour qu'il redoutait depuis maintenant deux ans. Comble de l'ironie, l'élue de son cœur était promise à un salaud de la pire espèce, à savoir Anthony Dolohov, _l'enfant prodige_. Ressasser ces souvenirs le mit mal à l'aise, aussi il haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence à merveille et reporta son attention sur sa bande.

- "Je préfère pas la mêler à ça, si jamais sa famille l'apprend, elle est fichue." Objecta-t-il en tapotant distraitement les contours de son verre.

- "Mais c'est important, là ! C'est l'avenir de Dray' qu'est en jeu ! D'ailleurs, Daphné sait très bien que ce mariage c'est de la pure foutaise !" S'écria la sorcière à côté de lui, furieuse.

- "Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête ! De toute façon, Daphné m'a déjà proposé son aide." Trancha Malefoy en reculant sa chaise dans un raclement désagréable.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, incrédules, attendant une explication qui, apparemment, se faisait désirer.

- "Dis-moi que t'as refusé..." Supplia presque Blaise, tendu comme un arc.

- "Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'elle prenne des risques à cause de moi." Répondit simplement le blond.

- "T'es complètement dingue ! Tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi, hein ?! Qu'elle raisonne Astoria ? Qu'elle poignarde Anthony dans son sommeil ? On peut pas tous se permettre de tourner le dos à nos proches, Drago !" Protesta fougueusement le métis qui, à bout de nerfs, s'était levé, surplombant de ce fait l'attablée.

Pansy serra les pans de sa jupe, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux alors que, près d'elle, Théodore retenait son souffle, priant _Morgane_ pour que Drago contienne sa colère imminente.

- "Je sais que c'est ton amie et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, mais, comme l'a si bien dit Pansy, il s'agit de mon avenir. Je suis prêt à saisir toutes les occasions possibles et imaginables pour me sortir de ce merdier." Rétorqua sèchement l'héritier déchu, impassible.

Cela faisait deux mois que Daphné lui avait envoyé ce fameux courrier dans lequel elle lui faisait part de son refus catégorique quant à son mariage avec Dolohov, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. La famille Greengrass était réputée pour la pureté de son sang, la puissance qu'inspirait chacun de ses membres, elle était l'emblème de l'aristocratie sorcière. Et tout était là, griffonné sur un vulgaire bout de parchemin racorni parsemé de quelques larmes, dans lequel la jeune femme s'en remettait à la seule personne capable de la comprendre : Drago. Ce dernier s'attendait à cette prise de contact désespérée, comme s'il était son unique bouée de secours. Les mots de sa camarade d'infortune étaient si bien choisis, qu'il se résigna à accepter son offre, se persuadant qu'ils étaient de toute manière dans la même impasse.

- "Elle... Elle t'as dit quoi ?" Souffla Blaise, tétanisé.

- "J'aimerais que tu réalises la galère dans laquelle je suis, Blaise. Mon père s'est servi de ma mère pour sceller un _serment inviolable_ avec la famille Greengrass, m'engageant de ce fait à épouser Astoria dans le but de racheter un semblant d'honneur aux Malefoy. En admettant que c'est vrai, et que ma mère est réellement concernée, si je refuse, elle mourra. D'autre part, Dolohov refait surface et, de ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, il en a après moi. Il essaye de se donner un genre, comme si se débarrasser de moi pouvait assouvir sa ridicule vengeance. Il supporte pas l'idée que le _vrai héritier Malefoy_, traitre à son rang, puisse encore respirer. Par pitié, fais pas cette tête, je connais tes sentiments pour Daphné, et t'as pas envie de la voir mariée à ce petit con, et crois-moi qu'elle non plus." Relata le serpent en joignant ses mains sous son menton avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord.

- "Et donc ?" Demanda Théodore qui commençait à voir où voulait en venir son ami.

- "Et donc : on brise le _serment inviolable_, je me débarrasse de Dolohov et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Blaise continue de faire l'andouille avec Daphné et moi je peux à nouveau vivre comme un débauché. Sans compter que ma mère reste entière." Acheva-t-il d'un air nonchalant à souhait.

- "Oui, comme ça, ça a l'air simple ! Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "_se débarrasser de Dolohov_" ? On va pas le..." Chuchota Pansy, figée sur sa chaise.

- "Non. Je vais juste me débrouiller pour l'accuser du meurtre de Londubat et l'envoyer pourrir en prison avec son père adoptif qu'il idolâtre tant. Reste à savoir : jusqu'où on est prêt à aller pour en finir avec cette histoire." Répondit le blond en se massant les tempes.

- "J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend..." Emit le métis en reprenant place près de Théo'.

- "Faudra t'y faire, vieux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le seul _moyen_." Répondit sérieusement le stratège.

- "Vous savez que pour briser un _serment inviolable_, il faut qu'un des deux concernés par le lien _meure_, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense pas que Daphné apprécie de participer au meurtre de son père." Intervint la Serpentard en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, révélant à voix haute ce que tous préféraient ne pas dire.

- "Mais c'est que t'en sais des choses, dis-moi ?" Se moqua le pseudo-chef du groupe.

- "Tu comptes faire _accepter_ à Daphné le fait que son daron doit mourir ? Et tu vas t'y prendre comment, hein ?! A moins que tu prévoies de te servir d'elle sans lui en parler..." Supposa-t-elle, effarée.

- "Vu l'enjeu qu'implique ce serment, oui, je suis prêt à faire quelques sacrifices." Rétorqua Drago en levant la main pour la faire taire.

- "Doucement là ! Je crois qu'on s'excite un peu trop vite. Je peux pas tolérer _ça_, c'est bien au-delà de nos _principes_. On fait tout pour pas ressembler à nos parents, et on se retrouve à comploter un meurtre !" Souligna Zabini, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Il ne s'imaginait pas mentir ouvertement à Daphné et encore moins être responsable de la disparition tragique de Monsieur Greengrass. Toute cette mascarade allait trop loin, c'était à se demander si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il risquait de souffrir le reste de ses jours à voir sa bien-aimée au bras d'un autre, certes, mais était-il prêt, d'autre part, à vivre avec la mort du père de sa dite-adorée sur la conscience ? Non. Sournoisement, la panique s'empara de lui, faisant virevolter un tas de questions sans réponses. Petit à petit, il se mit à inventer des excuses en tout genre, allant du simple fait de reconnaître que Monsieur Greengrass n'était pas très net pour être ainsi de mèche avec un Mangemort, à celui de s'interroger sur le _prix_ à payer pour que Daphné soit heureuse. Cependant, plus ça allait et plus ses raisonnements sans queue ni tête s'entrechoquaient, s'entremêlaient, et il était obligé d'admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune solution miracle : soit il suivait Drago dans son plan immoral et devenait complice du meurtre d'un _innocent_ -s'attirant dans la foulée les foudres de l'élue de son cœur-. Soit il dissuadait son meilleur ami et condamnait ce dernier à un destin des plus injustes tandis que lui, victime collatérale, s'infligerait l'horreur de perdre Daphné à jamais. Ou alors...

- "Fais ce que tu veux, si tu juges que c'est le _seul moyen_ pour être une bonne fois pour toutes débarrasser de ton passé, alors vas-y. Mais une chose, il est hors de question que je sois mêlé à _ça_, t'entends ?" Articula-t-il, un doigt pointé en direction de Malefoy.

- "Tu mérites Daphné plus que ce déchet d'Anthony. J'espérais un peu plus de soutien venant de toi, mais je comprends ta position." Admit le concerné, sincère.

- "Mettre Dolohov sous les verrous suffirait à me contenter puisque, comme ça, Daphné n'aurait pas à l'épouser..." Soupira Blaise en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

- "Sauf que moi ça me suffit pas ! Je veux bien que t'y trouves ton compte, mais tu pourrais aussi penser à ma part du gâteau !"

- "M'enfin, Dray' ! Je comprends parfaitement que t'aies pas envie de te farcir Astoria pour le restant de tes jours, mais serait peut-être temps de reconnaître qu'aucune femme ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ! Ça te ferait quoi d'épouser Astoria, hein ?! C'est pas les soi-disant _liens sacrés du mariage_ qui vont t'empêcher de la tromper, si ?! Tu devrais voir la réalité en face : tu t'acharnes à aller à l'encontre de tout ce que ton père entreprend, mais toi, mon pote, à part entreprendre des choses aussi insensées que celles de devenir Auror ou de tuer le père d'une amie, tu fais quoi de ta vie ?" Déblatéra-t-il d'une traite, la mâchoire crispée.

Un calme plat recouvrit cette tirade, comme si les _Trois balais_ avait été victime d'un _Silencio_. Pansy avait plissé si fort ses yeux qu'ils étaient dorénavant clos. Elle voyait déjà le poing de Drago exploser le joli minois de son interlocuteur et cette image ne fit que renforcer l'étreinte qu'avait sa main sur celle de Théo'. Sous la table, celui-ci tentait discrètement de la calmer en lui caressant les jointures du pouce, son regard insondable allant du métis à son opposant.

Drago s'apprêtait à décocher une réplique choisie avec soin quand soudain un vent glacial se faufila dans la grande salle, suivi par des éclats de rires et de voix. Maudits soient Merlin et tous ses copains, sa soirée venait de prendre un mauvais tournant, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'entrée remarquée de ce groupe d'individus aussi bruyants qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Trop accaparé par ce tumulte, il mit de côté son accrochage avec Blaise et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant, perdue entre trois têtes rousses, une chevelure miels décoiffée par la brise hivernale. Emmitouflée dans un affreux manteau rouge, Hermione retira ses gants et se mit à souffler sur ses petites mains pour les réchauffer tout en emboitant le pas à la troupe qui l'accompagnait.

La brochette des ringards au complet : Granger, _la belette_, _le balafré_ et sa fiancée, l'unique jumeau Weasley, Angelina Johnson et, pour assaisonner le tout, _Loufoca_ Lovegood qui, à force de marcher le nez en l'air, faillit trébucher.

Bien évidemment, les deux groupes se toisèrent un instant, les couleurs de Salazar défiant celles de Godric, puis Harry inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer son collègue. Ce dernier eut un rictus, s'abaissa à jouer au garçon poli et darda un regard vers sa partenaire. Sa grimace s'étira lorsqu'il la vit sourire après que _Weasmoche_ ne lui ait chuchoté Dieu ne sait quoi à l'oreille. Apparemment, ils s'étaient réconciliés et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le dégoût du blond à les voir si proches même si, au fond, cela semblait dans la suite logique des choses. Après tout, voir Granger et Weasley se disputer pour ensuite se retrouver comme si de rien n'était, faisait parti d'un classique digne des "_Contes de Beedle le Barde_".

**OOO OOO OOO**

Vingt-deux heures, le bistrot était encore en parfait état malgré les œillades bourrées de sous-entendus que s'envoyaient les deux bandes adverses. Si Pansy prenait un malin plaisir à élever le ton pour être sûre que ses remarques sur le mauvais goût vestimentaire de certains attirent l'attention, Ron, lui, s'appliquait à la gratifier d'une série de blagues dont elle était la star. "_La routine..._", pensa Drago en commandant un autre scotch. Seulement, il aurait dû prévoir le coup puisque quiconque se frottait à Parkinson se brûlait, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lança officiellement les hostilités : rageuse, sa meilleure amie se leva, prit son verre de rhum rempli de glace pilée et se précipita sur le rouquin pour lui renverser tout le contenu sur la caboche.

- "Ça, c'est pour m'avoir comparée à une truie en chaleur !" Expliqua-t-elle, le teint plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à entendre Ginny Weasley éclater de rire en se tenant le ventre.

- "On dirait que j'ai gagné mon pari, Harry ! Elle a craqué en premier, par ici la monnaie !" Annonça Georges sous les grognements indignés de son frère.

Potter eut une moue boudeuse et, bon perdant, tendit un gallion au jumeau qui, gentleman, prit la peine de soustraire quelques mornilles qu'il tendit à la Serpentard.

- "Tiens, je te paie un verre pour remplacer celui avec lequel tu viens de rembarrer mon frangin." Dit-il, amusé par sa propre proposition.

Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jeta un œil à ses camarades verts et argents puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, accepta l'offre du jeune homme et tira une chaise pour s'assoir entre Ron et Luna.

De fil en aiguille, l'ambiance devint plus légère et, l'alcool devenu l'orchestre de la soirée, les ennemis s'étaient rassemblés autour d'innombrables verres de ponch, tequila, whisky... Le tout agrémenté de petites piques bien placées et de prises de bec anodines.

Seul ombre au tableau : Hermione et Drago qui, abasourdis, s'étaient murés dans un silence de plomb. Elle en était toujours à son premier verre et lui ne s'en était plus servi depuis que Théodore et Blaise avaient décidé de se joindre à Pansy. Ça y est, la fin du Monde était proche. Un énorme cataclysme se préparait, c'était certain, et cette scène aussi grotesque qu'improbable allait s'effriter d'une minute à l'autre car il en allait de leur santé mentale.

Malheureusement, les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant étant donné que, comble du ridicule, Théo' s'était lancé dans un interminable débat abracadabrant avec Luna tandis que Pansy et Ron s'étaient embarqués dans un duel de plaisanteries salaces avec pour arbitre Georges.

Malefoy lâcha un énième soupir d'exaspération, lassé par tant d'agitation. Sur sa droite, Hermione maintenait sa joue dans sa paume, divaguant dans ses songes. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude et elle sursauta presque, surprise.

- "Quoi ?" Ronchonna-t-elle, blasée.

- "Alors comme ça tu fais plus la gueule à _la belette_ ?" S'enquit l'inopportun en désignant Ron du menton.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" Cracha amèrement sa _consœur_ avant de reporter son attention sur son verre à moitié plein.

- "Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu sembles moins coopérative que cette après-midi, toi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps ? Je me souviens pas de t'avoir croisée depuis notre rendez-vous avec Shacklebolt." Répliqua-t-il, suspicieux.

- "Tout à l'heure, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai..."

La brunette fut coupée dans son élan par une arrivée des plus inattendues. Au début, elle crut à une hallucination mais la nouvelle arrivante se dirigeait déjà vers eux, semant quelques gouttelettes de neige fondues sur son passage.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Se crispa Drago, scotché sur sa chaise.

- "Bah voyons, t'as plus aucune limite à ce que je vois ! Tu t'enfiles des verres avec _ces gens-là_ maintenant ? Tu trouves pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? A force de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas, tu finis par toucher le fond et perds toute crédibilité." Attaqua Astoria en rejetant ses longs cheveux de jais par dessus son épaule.

- "Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Va-t'en !" Ordonna calmement le blond.

La présence de sa _promise_ était synonyme de scandale et tous autour de la table retenaient leur respiration, réalisant par la même occasion qu'ils s'étaient étrangement rapprochés les uns des autres, ce qui en soit relevait de l'extraordinaire. Hormis Hermione, les Gryffondors connaissaient vaguement Miss Greengrass à travers les journaux et ne se doutaient donc pas une seconde que le couple phare de la Gazette était en toc.

- "Et bien sûr, _elle_ est ici, celle-là !" Reprit _la future Madame Malefoy_ à l'adresse de son insoupçonnée rivale.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière déglutit, gênée malgré elle. Il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu, elle devait rester de marbre et supplier le Ciel pour qu'Astoria canalise sa rancœur. Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques si jamais elle...

- "Ils le savent, _vos amis_, que vous vous roulez des galoches en plein service ?!"

Cette révélation fendit l'air tel un _Impardonnable_ et, immédiatement, Drago et Hermione furent la cible de tous les regards...

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** :**_ Voilà, voilà ! A bientôt !


	12. Un bout de parchemin

**_Note de l'Auteur_****_ :_** Merci encore pour vos messages ! :D J'espère que vous avez bien ouvert l'œil concernant le dernier chapitre. Hermione avait quelque chose à dire à Malefoy, avant l'arrivée d'Astoria ! N'oubliez pas ce point ;) Bonne lecture !

_**OoO Chapitre 11 : Un bout de parchemin OoO**_

Le brouhaha des conversations aux alentours servait à présent de fond sonore à une scène où chaque protagoniste dévisageait l'autre à la recherche de la moindre explication ou information quant à l'annonce d'Astoria. Cette dernière, fière comme un pan, rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et lança un ultime regard à son _fiancé_ comme pour le défier de nier ses propos. Mais il n'en fit rien, préférant remettre à plus tard les règlements de comptes avec sa _promise_. Non, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était un signe, quelque chose, peu importe, pourvu que ce malaise s'évapore. Malheureusement, rien ne vint et il en arrivait à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

*_BAM !_*

Un bruit sec, un claquement de chaise en bois qu'on venait de renverser sur les dalles du bistrot : Pansy, les poings serrés et les larmes au bord des cils, venait de brutalement se lever sans piper mot. Elle aurait pu hurler, accuser Granger de tous ses maux, la maudire elle et sa tignasse, seulement les forces lui manquaient. Son après-midi chez Drago semblait bien loin maintenant et leurs confidences n'avaient plus aucun sens depuis la révélation d'Astoria. Bien sûr, elle s'était doutée de quelque chose, surtout après avoir vu la photo du duo d'Aurors dans le journal, cependant cela semblait tellement improbable, inimaginable... Alors elle ravala sa haine, enfila son manteau et sortit, Théodore sur ses talons.

A côté de la place vide de la Serpentard, Ron, le visage déformé par la colère, fixait Hermione avec une expression semblable à celle qu'il avait eu la nuit où il s'était disputé avec Harry, sous la tente, lors de la chasse aux _Horcruxes_. S'il y avait bien une réaction que la lionne redoutait, c'était bien la sienne, à lui, le jeune homme impulsif et rancunier. A cet instant précis, il ne ressentait rien, hormis le dégoût, la honte de s'être fait avoir malgré sa méfiance, et était dorénavant persuadé que son amie l'avait repoussé à cause de cette exécrable _fouine_. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pu _profiter_ d'elle, l'embrasser contre son gré, elle était farouche, indomptable... Elle s'était donc laissée faire par cet énergumène... Cette pensée l'écœura au plus profond de son être et, alors que Georges et Angelina regardaient partir Astoria, Ron bondit sur Malefoy, prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing amplement mérité.

Tout se déroula très vite : Harry s'était précipité sur son camarade, aidé de Ginny qui, non sans lancer un regard noir à sa confidente, saisit le bras de son frère. Il avait beau se débattre, jurer dans tous les sens, Drago se contentait de le tenir en respect, ses prunelles orageuses plantées dans celles haineuses de son opposant hystérique.

- "Arrête ! Laisse-leur une chance de s'expliquer !" Le raisonna le Survivant, priant pour que sa meilleure amie calme le jeu.

- "J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je vais lui casser la gueule à cet abruti !" Rugit Ronald à l'attention du blond.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, _Weasmoche_, ça fait sept ans que tu joues, faut croire que t'as perdu." Lâcha le dit-abruti d'une voix traînante.

S'en était trop, tandis que l'amoureux transi tentait de se dégager, Hermione prit le relais et, sortie de sa torpeur, gifla son partenaire de toutes ses forces.

Le temps était suspendu, plus personne n'osait parler, pas même Georges qui d'ordinaire aurait envoyé une blague dont lui seul avait le secret, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. Une main tremblante plaquée contre sa joue en feu, le serpent cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de lentement se tourner vers sa _consœur_. A sa gauche, Blaise esquissa un sourire en coin, plutôt content de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. En effet, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour assister à une telle mascarade, sans évoquer le fait que son compagnon lui cachait apparemment deux ou trois petites choses au sujet de son soi-disant partenariat avec Granger.

- "On était sous couverture, un sortilège de dissimulation physique que Kingsley nous a appris. On devait jouer le rôle d'un couple de sang-pur à une soirée pour interroger un suspect, rien de plus. On s'est embrassés, une fois, c'est vrai, mais c'était juste pour que ça ait l'air crédible. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre." Se justifia Hermione avant de reporter ses prunelles ambrées sur le vert et argent.

Il la dévisagea une poignée de secondes, furieux de s'être fait humilié devant tout le monde, jusqu'à se heurter aux ombres noisettes de ces iris. Pétillantes, emplies de malice... Ainsi, il comprit que c'était la seule solution pour clore cette discussion. "_Alors joue avec moi..._", lui avait-il chuchoté l'autre soir. Soit, les règles étaient simples : faire croire que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux à ce foutu cocktail n'était que du flan, un _petit jeu_ pour mener à bien leur mission... De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de s'embourber dans des explications inutiles, ni de se battre avec _la belette_, dans ce cas, autant suivre le plan de l'éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout.

- "Honnêtement... _Elle_ et moi ? Je vous savais cons, mais quand même..." Ajouta-t-il afin d'appuyer le discours de sa collègue.

Zabini se retint d'exploser de rire, pas dupe pour une noise puis, limite impressionné de voir les deux ennemis se protéger l'un l'autre, jeta un œil en direction de Weasley qui commençait à se détendre légèrement. Merlin soit loué, personne ici ne savait déceler le mensonge aussi bien que lui et c'est avec une certaine nonchalance qu'il se leva pour enfiler son manteau.

- "Persso', j'y ai pas cru, mais alors pas une seconde !" Finit par marmonner Blaise en tapotant l'épaule de son camarade de Maison. "Je te retrouve chez toi, vieux."

- "C'est ça, tire-toi..." Ronchonna Drago, blasé.

- "Bon... On va s'en aller, nous aussi. Passez... Euh... Une bonne fin de soirée." Toussota Georges qui, gentleman à ses heures perdues, tendit un bras à Luna et l'autre à Angelina.

La Serdaigle fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis Gryffondors puis, d'un pas léger, se laissa guider vers la sortie.

Debout au milieu de la salle, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Drago s'étaient enclavés dans un silence religieux. Les _Trois Balais_ était le théâtre d'une flopée de sensations, émotions, muettes et jalousement gardées.

Si l'Elu trouvait la version de sa sœur de cœur tout à fait plausible, Ginny, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des soupçons, redoutant probablement l'effet qu'aurait un dérapage aussi énorme que celui de voir son amie dans les bras de Malefoy. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se demandait si jamais _cela_ se produisait, est-ce qu'Hermione lui en ferait part ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être... ?

Mais, pour le moment, l'érudite du groupe n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron qui, pas totalement apaisé, continuait de la sonder de son regard bleu profond. Oh, non, _son Hermione_ ne leur mentirait pas, pas à eux, pas à sa deuxième famille, alors il se devait de la croire. Il était certes jaloux, possessif, parfois même colérique, seulement -et ça lui écorcherait la bouche de le reconnaître ouvertement-, Malefoy avait raison : c'était impossible qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit entre eux. Cette infime lueur qu'il lisait dans les reflets miels face à lui ne cherchait qu'à le réconforter, le rassurer autant que faire se peut et c'est avec soulagement que la rouge et or lui apporta une preuve parmi toutes celles espérées :

- "Malefoy et moi sommes suspendus, on ne travaillera plus ensemble jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans l'air telle une mélodie enchantée, une chanson dont le refrain -aussi anodin et stupide puisse-t-il être- réussit à amadouer le rouquin. Doucement, il tendit une main tremblante vers sa bien-aimée inavouée, hésita un peu puis entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

- "Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, j'ai plus qu'à aller _m'occuper_ de Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?" Les interrompit Drago, doucereux à souhait.

- "C'est ça, fais donc..." Grommela Ginny, mauvaise.

- "Ouh... Remballe tes airs de tigresse, petite. Gardes-en pour ta Lune de Miel." La taquina-t-il tout en boutonnant son long manteau noir.

- "Espèce de..."

- "Bonne soirée, Malefoy. On se croisera sûrement au Ministère." Coupa Harry avant que sa chère et tendre n'envenime les choses.

- "Ouais... Oh et, petit rappel : les samedis, c'est réservé aux Serpentards, compris ? Venez traîner ici un autre soir."

- "On a pourtant bien rigolé, je pense qu'il serait temps de mettre de côté les vieilles querelles de collège, tu crois pas ?" Proposa le surnommé _balafré_ en haussant les épaules.

Le sang-pur eut un rictus puis, sans un mot, fit volte-face, bouscula imperceptiblement Hermione sur son passage et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- "C'est ma tournée... La prochaine sera pour toi, Potter. Bien sûr, je compte pas sur les pauvres ploucs de Weasley pour payer quoique ce soit."

Sur cette pique acérée, il disparut dans l'entrée adjacente, laissant Ron fulminer de rage.

- "Bon, on va se bouger aussi."

La proposition d'Harry fut la bienvenue puisque sa fiancée n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Hermione approuva du chef, ravie de constater que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. D'un geste lasse, elle mit la main dans sa poche dans l'espoir de laisser un peu de monnaie sur la table pour le "_désagrément_" qu'avaient pu causer les éclats de voix de Ron. Tâtonnant le fond, elle sentit quelque chose de souple et quelque peu rêche : un bout de parchemin ? Surprise, la brunette faillit le sortir quand le coup d'épaule de Malefoy lui traversa l'esprit. Ce mot ? Etait-il de _lui_ ? Et si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le dévoiler au grand jour, pas après que Ron se soit fait une raison.

Discrètement, elle serra le petit morceau de papier dans sa main moite, balbutia quelques excuses en vrac, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, puis s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-salle.

Le teint cramoisi malgré ses efforts pour paraître sereine, l'intello' continuait de presser le parchemin dans sa paume et faillit même trébucher un nombre incalculable de fois. Tout ce stress, cette "effrayante" entente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, le scandale d'Astoria, le mensonge qu'elle avait servi à ses amis et pour lequel Malefoy lui avait accordé son aide... Pourquoi Diable fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait du mal à contrôler ses émotions de la sorte ? Et si _il_ n'avait pas été là ce soir, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Aurait-elle été aussi calme ? Non... Elle se serait effondrée en larmes à bafouiller _Morgane_ sait quoi.

Finalement, il y avait peut-être du bon à travailler avec le Serpentard : son flegme légendaire était en soit une qualité, ne devrait-elle pas s'en inspirer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Elle se sentait ridicule, là, haletante, la peur au ventre car elle craignait de se faire prendre et que toute sa mise en scène de tout à l'heure ne tombe lamentablement à l'eau.

D'un pas rapide, elle dévala les quelques marches qui conduisaient aux sanitaires quand soudain...

**OOO OOO OOO**

Une paire de bras lui encercla fermement la taille, lui arrachant un cri aigüe au passage, puis l'attira dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Ses instincts de survie refaisant surface, la sorcière donna un violent coup de pied arrière à son agresseur, sauf que, perspicace, celui-ci esquiva aisément le choc et la relâcha brusquement.

- "Hey, hey ! Tout doux... C'est moi, espèce de malade !" Murmura Drago, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

- "Toi... Tu... Je te croyais parti ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prends de surgir dans mon dos comme un évadé de cachot ?!" Sermonna la belle en le pointant du doigt, menaçante.

Le jeune homme la considéra de son éternel regard condescendant, renifla avec dédain et, lessivé d'avance par la conversation à venir, s'approcha dangereusement de son interlocutrice qui, méfiante, recula, attentive au moindre de ses gestes.

- "Bon sang mais détends-toi ! T'es vraiment givrée !" Scanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" Réitéra-t-elle, une once d'amertume dans la voix.

- "_Ça_..." Répondit le garçon en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son ennemie qui, troublée par son culot, s'était statufiée sur place.

- "C'est... C'était toi alors ? Je l'ai pas encore lu." Dit-elle en désignant du menton le parchemin racorni.

- "Tant mieux, c'était pas important." Balaya d'une traite son rival.

- "Si t'as jugé _utile_ de le glisser dans ma poche, c'est que ça l'est, non ?" Objecta-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Drago expira d'exaspération. Décidément, dans quels draps s'était-il encore fourré ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si Granger était aussi écervelée que les filles qu'il avait pour habitude de fréquenter... Mais, évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur _elle_, la Miss-je-sais-tout curieuse comme pas permis. Incapable de le contrôler, un sourire vint peindre ses lèvres restées résolument closes et, amusé par la moue boudeuse qu'affichait sa partenaire, il sortit sa baguette puis, d'un mouvement circulaire du poignet, fit flamber le bout de parchemin sous son nez.

- "Tu triches..." Accusa Hermione, pincée.

- "_C'est dans ma nature..._" Susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Cette même phrase, il lui avait déjà dite lors de leur petite danse improvisée, elle s'en souvenait et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

- "Merci, pour ce soir." Reprit-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard métallique.

- "On est quitte, sujet clos. Je vais donner la _même version des faits_ à Pansy et tout redeviendra comme avant." Assura le serpent, satisfait d'en finir.

- "Tu... Vous... Enfin, elle et toi, vous... ?"

- "Non." Trancha simplement le blond qui, à bout de nerfs, lui prit le visage en coupe afin de capter toute son attention. "Non... Absolument rien." Affirma-t-il à nouveau.

La Gryffondor bloqua son souffle, gênée par cette proximité qui ne lui était plus si étrangère à présent puis, tendrement, se libéra de son emprise.

- "Sa réaction était très..." Souffla-t-elle.

- "C'est Pansy... C'est un peu comme _Weasmoche_, sauf que moi, contrairement à _certaines_, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec elle. J'imagine qu'elle aurait aimé que je lui en parle si jamais... Enfin si jamais y avait eu un _truc_ avec toi, même si ça me vaudrait un séjour au cimetière, six pieds sous terre." Eluda le vert et argent en passant lascivement une main dans ses cheveux.

- "Bah, tout va bien, y a rien ! Et pour ce qui est de Ron, je... Je gère, ça te regarde pas !" Conclut la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches.

- "On se reverra peut-être au Ministère, même si... Si d'après ce que j'ai compris, on va _vraiment_ se retrouver au chômage puisque tu veux plus mener l'enquête dans le dos de Kingsley." Rappela-t-il, quelque peu déçu.

- "Je sais pas... Je préfère laisser les choses se tasser. Je vais apporter toute mon aide à Harry sur cette affaire et... Tu... Tu devrais en faire de même, mais avec Harry, pas moi."

- "Très bien, dans ce cas... Bonne nuit." Se résigna-t-il en relevant son col.

Intimement, et il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il aurait aimé qu'elle l'arrête, qu'elle prolonge cet échange, mais ainsi allaient les choses, pas vrai ? Qu'il le veuille ou non, Hermione faisait partie des personnes qui avaient le privilège d'entrevoir chez lui l'infime parcelle de _sympathie_ qu'il gardait à l'abri d'autrui. Leur carrière, cette mission, leurs confidences -surtout les siennes-, tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse vertigineuse et aujourd'hui, voilà où ils en étaient : planqués dans la minuscule allée de l'arrière-salle des _Trois Balais_ pour... Pour quelle raison déjà ? Ah oui, celle de conforter tout le monde dans l'idée que Malefoy et Granger ne s'entendraient jamais.

- "Merci d'avoir été... _Coopératif_ durant toute cette période où on a travaillé ensemble, je pensais que ce serait..."

- "Toi aussi, hein ? Tu pensais pas qu'on y arriverait... Bah, j'ai bien failli t'étrangler une bonne dizaine de fois. Bon, ok, me regarde pas comme ça ! Une bonne trentaine de fois, mais tu l'aurais mérité !" Se braqua le sorcier, narquois.

- "Si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour... Pour _tu sais quoi_, hésites pas." Rétorqua la petite brune en se tordant les doigts, mal à l'aise.

- "Et en quel honneur ?" Répliqua-t-il, impertinent.

- "Disons que... Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je... Je t'accorde un tout petit peu, mais vraiment un peu, mon amitié."

_Amis_ ? Drago plissa les yeux, sceptique, dubitatif, puis voyant qu'elle était sincère, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et mit les mains dans ses poches avant de monter les escaliers, abandonnant de ce fait sa _nouvelle amie_.

Cette dernière le suivit du regard, le cœur étrangement lourd et léger à la fois. C'était comme si toute la pression de tantôt venait de s'envoler, rythmée par les pas de Malefoy sur chaque marche. Machinalement, elle s'adossa au mur, inspira une longue bouffée d'air et, inapte à réfréner ses pensées, s'imagina son quotidien sans _lui_ dans ses pattes. Sans _Drago_ pour l'énerver, la secouer, se moquer d'elle ou encore lui parler, juste lui _parler_ comme il savait si bien le faire ces derniers temps.

Petit à petit, un premier pincement vint lui tirailler la poitrine, suivi d'un autre, encore un autre... Ce sombre crétin imbu de lui-même allait lui manquer, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait _ça_, cet insignifiant picotement qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge pour s'évanouir dans des soupirs lourds de sens. Perturbée par ce comportement de gamine à la lisière du pitoyable, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, aperçut les quelques cendres éparpillées sur le carrelage.

D'abord perplexe, elle se décida enfin à prendre sa baguette puis, d'un informulé, recomposa le morceau de parchemin.

"_Je joue seulement pour gagner, garde bien ça en tête.  
PS : Je considère la gifle que tu m'as donné comme un juste retour de celle que je t'ai collée à l'hôpital, face d'épouvantail !_

_D.M_"

- "Abruti... Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de laisser traîner ça par terre. Il se doutait bien que j'allais pas résister..." Prononça-t-elle entre deux rires discrets.

**OOO OOO OOO**

_**Note de l'Auteur**__** : **_Voilà ! Merci à tous et à très bientôt !


End file.
